Remembering Scarlett
by LadyBJKD
Summary: Reid is re-introduced to SSA Katy "Scarlett" Ryan, and his world isn't ever quite the same... I am new to fan fics- I appreciate feedback and reviews. Other than OC I do not own or claim to own any characters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or have any rights to Criminal Minds or the characters created therein. This is a work of fan fiction with OC created by me. I have used artistic license in any scenes used from Criminal Minds to fit in with my OC. Credit with any such scenes goes to the writers of the story lines within Criminal Minds. Timing and Dates may have been modified to fit in with my storyline. Always appreciative of constructive criticism, please leave reviews.

Chapter 1

The doors to the elevator came open and Morgan and Reid stepped forward together, not missing a beat in their conversation.

"I don't understand why you are arguing with me on this Reid," Morgan said with a cocky smile crossing his features. "If you don't go out with us once in a while, you _know_ Garcia is just going to dog you until you fall in line…" Morgan stopped walking and shrugged. "You may as well save yourself the aggravation," he chuckled.

Reid sighed. He knew when he was being out maneuvered. "I thought Garcia said your sisters were coming in- isn't this going to be a family thing for you?" he asked, hoping to beg out.

"Spence, you guys are my family too," Morgan looked wounded.

Spencer glanced downward. "Well, umm, yeah, but I thought maybe you were looking for quality time with them. None of us get much of that," he scuffed feet against the carpet and lifted his eyes to meet Morgan's. He really hadn't meant to insult his friend.

Morgan clapped his hand to Spencer's shoulder. "You're not getting out of it that easily, kid," he teased. "Besides, this isn't a completely un-work related social – my sister who is coming in has been tapped to join the team. Garcia set this up so we could all meet up together before, and I quote, "all the icky stuff" is thrown on her plate. She met Scarlett some time ago and became close friends- so she feels like we should all meet on neutral ground," he explained.

Reid absorbed this information. He could see Garcia's point. The job had a way of quickly wearing some people down. If this Scarlett was joining the team, it would be a good idea to get to know her personally before she became jaded. He looked over to Morgan.

"I don't remember you having a sister named Scarlett," he inquired.

Morgan started walking towards the BAU offices. "Katy 'Scarlett' Ryan," he clarified. "She isn't a sister by blood. Her mom and mine were best of friends," he explained. "I know you met her at least once or twice, Reid. Little red-head, lots of attitude," he joked.

Spencer thought back to the few times he'd met Morgan's family. He remembered Morgan taking him and Garcia to his family's home over some holiday. Images of people flashed through his mind but he couldn't quite recall all the names.

"She pretty much grew up under our roof after her mom passed away," Derek was saying.

"And I couldn't have landed in a better place…"

Both Morgan and Reid turned towards the voice.

"Hey, there's my girl!" Morgan's smile lit up his face as he stepped away from the doors and opened his arms.

Reid watched as a very petite red head launched herself into Morgan's embrace. He shied away from them, giving them some personal space.

"What are you doing here today?" Derek asked as he swung the girl up against his chest for a bear hug. "I thought you weren't starting until Monday?"

Scarlett's smile matched Derek's. "I stopped by to fill out my paperwork," she answered and pulled back a bit from the embrace. "While I'm here, I thought I'd scope out the BAU offices." She turned her smile towards Reid.

"Hey, Spence," she said, pulling him into the conversation. Reid stepped forward clutching his messenger bag to his front. He gave a slight smile and a brief wave.

Her laugh was a soft throaty chuckle. Spencer felt a small current of electricity fissure up his spine at the sound. His brain took in her total appearance in about ten seconds, from her long reddish brown hair that hung in a thick braid down her back, the cream colored skin dusted with freckles, to a leather jacket and white ribbed t-shirt over black low rise jeans, then down to the thick engineer boots on her feet. His glance included a helmet latched onto the leather duffel that she'd dropped to the floor. As he lifted his gaze to meet hers, he found himself drowning in deep sea green eyes. He felt his mouth go dry and his pulse thrum in his ears as he suddenly recalled meeting her. In a few heartbeats, he realized he'd been staring; Spencer blushed and took a sudden interest in the toe of his shoes. Scarlett's grin widened.

"You haven't changed, Dr. Reid," she teased. Spencer watched her move a few steps closer. As she stood before him, she tugged on the strap of his messenger bag, brushing her fingers against the back of his hand.

His mind took him back as a memory cleared. _He'd come with Morgan to visit his family after a tough case had brought them to Chicago. He had been looking to step away from the chatter in the kitchen and followed the sounds of music; she was standing by a window, wrapped in a thick oversized sweater that made her appear even smaller, listening to the song that was playing. He remembered thinking that she'd looked like she'd been crying; those haunted eyes had stuck with him. _

'_Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,' he'd said nervously, stepping back to the door. _

_She'd offered a sad smile, with a shrug. 'You're not interrupting,' she'd said softly. 'Music is meant to be shared.' Those eyes held him._

_Struggling to look away from her intense gaze, he said the first thing that came into his mind. 'It gets better…' he saw a slight change in her composure and wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut._

'_What?' she asked._

_Nervously, he shifted his feet, unable to break contact with her gaze. 'The pain,' he said quietly. 'It doesn't go away, but it gets better in time…' he half expected her to tell him to mind his own business, but instead just cocked her head and watched him. 'Sorry,' he muttered, backing away again._

Another memory shifted forward; Morgan had dragged him along to family picnic a few months after Maeve had been murdered, insisting he get away from Virginia for a while. He'd been trying to hide away from the chaos that came with large family gatherings when he'd run into her again, literally._ He'd turned a corner and she was chasing a runaway toddler and they bumped into each other. He'd instinctively reached out to steady her and found himself holding on. Her eyes locked on to his and when she smiled he felt his heart bump up into his throat._

'_Sorry, we have an escapee from nap time,' she'd said with that throaty chuckle. She'd scooped up the baby that was now struggling between them and he dropped his arms. She moved away to carry the child back in the direction she'd come from. 'Gotta get you back to your mama, pumpkin…' she was telling the baby. She turned back to look at Spencer once more before entering the house. 'You were right, farm boy… it's gotten better,' she'd said in reference to their last conversation, as if it had just happened instead of having been months prior. She watched him closely for another minute before telling him 'It's your turn to remember that now,' with a gentle smile. He stood watching her retreat dumbfounded as she disappeared into the glass doors.'_

"Grab that for me, will you farm boy?" she asked cheekily, indicating her duffel as she moved thru the door Derek was holding open. He was grinning and shaking his head.

"Don't get him going baby girl," he laughingly scolded.

"Farm boy?" Spencer said at the same time, frowning. "I'm from Vegas…" he reached down, picked up the bag and followed behind them. "You can't get much further from a farm than Vegas," he continued.

Scarlett stopped at Morgan's desk and took her items from him, depositing them to the floor. She leaned a hip against the desk and looked curiously at Reid.

"Please don't tell me you've never heard of the Dread Pirate Roberts?" She shook her head at his blank stare. Rolling her eyes, she clarified, "The Princess Bride?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't watch much television or movies," he stated in response.

"Inconceivable!" Scarlett laughingly teased him and Morgan shook his head. Sighing, she reached over and rubbed Reid's upper arm.

"It's okay farm boy. I'll work on you…"

Derek picked up the helmet from the bag. A look of concern crossed his face.

"Please tell me you did not ride in all the way here…"

Spencer watched Scarlett turn a raised eyebrow towards Morgan and stood straighter.

"Why did anyone really think I would leave Juliet behind?" she shook her head. "You all really do _not_ know me…"

Morgan set the helmet down on his desk and sighed. "We all do know you- and feel the need to try to keep you alive," he countered.

She tapped a pink painted nail against the helmet. "I was careful. I stopped a lot and watched myself."

Morgan looked over to Spencer for help. "Do you have stats on motorcycle accidents that you can rattle off to my little sis here?" he asked.

"For this past year? Or during a longer time period? Of course, the statistics vary based on geographical area…" Reid stopped as something occurred to him. "Wait. Juliet is a motorcycle?" he asked Scarlett.

She turned that 1000 watt smile towards him and Reid felt his breath catch.

"You know it. She's my baby; built her from the frame up."

"You rode a motorcycle all the way from Chicago to Virginia?" he asked, shooting a look towards Morgan.

"Oh, no… you two are not going to trade looks over my head. There is nothing wrong with my bike, and I am perfectly capable of riding her wherever I need to go!" She crossed her arms and challenged either of them to say something against her edict.

Reid didn't understand the nuance of her words. His mind was already filtering through the statistical information he had summoned while picturing this tiny fairy-like girl before him speeding down the highway on the back of two wheels and an engine. The idea both worried and awed him.

"Technically, most accidents that happen to motorcycle enthusiasts are due to other vehicles on the road, other drivers not paying attention and causing these accidents. The fatalities are higher just from the nature of the design…" he trailed off as he noticed Morgan grinning and Scarlett's bemused expression. "Sorry," he muttered.

Scarlett shook her head. "Spence, half the fun of it is the danger," she told him with a wink. A little more darkly, she added, "And I am not a 'motorcycle enthusiast', farm boy. I am a biker. You need to learn that distinction." She moved past him, casually brushing a finger along his jawline.

Morgan coughed to cover a laugh at the look that came across Reid's face. It seemed to be something between fear and longing. Shaking his head, he wondered how long it would take before their resident genius figured out that baby sister had a full blown crush on him. It would be interesting to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlett sat cross legged on the desk behind Penelope Garcia's elaborate computer set up, eating a pint of shrimp lo mein. Garcia had turned to face her and was working on her take out container. She laughed as Scarlett replayed her visit with Morgan and Reid from earlier today.

"You did _not _call Doctor Spencer Reid 'farm boy'- oh, and let me guess, it went over his head, right?" she giggled and waved her chopsticks over her head for emphasis.

Scarlett shook her head and laughed. "Right over…" she lifted a shrimp to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I thought you were exaggerating when you said he was socially awkward."

"Umm, no- didn't exaggerate in the least, sweetie. I swear, cross my hearts," Garcia made a double xx over her chest as if crossing two hearts in a Doctor Who reference, "that he is as cute as a bunny and about as skittish." She wrinkled her nose like a rabbit and Scarlett giggled.

"I can see that. I've got eyes, don't I?" Scarlett rolled them skyward. "God help me, Penny, I can't help it that I went crazy over that boy from the first time I saw him…" she sighed. "Pretty lame, I guess, huh?" She lowered her eyes to meet her friend's expression.

Garcia reached over and patted her knee. "No, honey… it's not lame. I am a total believer in 'love at first sight' … But I am hoping you don't hold him to an ideal that you may have concocted. For all his super human brains and cuteness, he is only human…" she smiled softly.

Scarlett sighed and squeezed her friend's hand. "I promise I won't do that, Pen, cross _my_ hearts," she swore. "I still owe you for getting me the chance to work with the BAU. I won't repay your kindness by doing a wrong by your friend."

"I know sweetie," Garcia stood up and started throwing away Chinese containers strewn about her station. "I know you are a doll-baby and would never hurt anyone on purpose. Just keep in mind that 'social awkwardness' and don't scare the poor boy to death either," she teased, tossing a fortune cookie over.

Grabbing it one handed, Scarlett sat up straighter when she heard the door to the tech cave, as Penelope so lovingly referred to it, open behind her. She cringed inwardly praying it wasn't one of her new superiors. She didn't want to make a poor first impression. She watched Garcia's face and relaxed as she saw her smile.

"What can I do you for, my young genius friend and compadre?" Garcia addressed from over Katy's shoulder, adding a conspirator's wink to her girlfriend. Scarlett took note and turned to look over her shoulder, swinging her legs along the desk to face the door.

Reid's face blushed as he watched Scarlett move to face him. He flushed deeper as he completely forgot why he'd come to see Garcia.

"Reid? You've met Katy, right?" Garcia's voice pulled his gaze off Scarlett and his attention back to the file in his hand.

"Hey, yeah. Hi…" he blushed a crimson pink… "Um, Garcia," he cleared his throat and handed over the manila file. "JJ asked me to give this to you; she said if you could have whatever you can get together by five?" Ripping a page from the notebook he was carrying, he also handed that over. "And if you could, look into this for me?"

Penelope pulled open the paper and set down the file while settling herself in front of her bank of computers. "Anything for you cutie," she teased. "And so ends lunch break…" She threw a smile over her shoulder to Scarlett. "I've got to get back to work, but we'll catch up later okay kiddos?" Her gaze included Reid. "Don't forget… 7pm, Jazz Street Café. I have reservations made…" she'd turned back and was already clacking away at the keys, effectively cutting off any argument Spencer may have tried to bring up.

Scarlett shrugged and slid off the desk, following Reid out the door. She linked her arm into his, eliciting a twitch up his arm. She smiled up at him as Reid absently noted her head barely reached his shoulder. She squeezed his forearm.

"So, where is this place," she asked Reid casually, while gently keeping her hand resting on his arm. "I'd like to dress up a bit, but if it's too far, I have to forgo fashion because I'll have to take Juliet," she explained. Scarlett stopped at the doors to the BAU, waiting patiently for a response.

Spencer looked down at her. "Um, it's about nine blocks north from here. It's a really nice place; they have a house band that plays very well, if you are a fan of jazz and blues. Uh, we usually try to get together there a few times a month if we can," he stopped talking suddenly, wondering if he was babbling yet. Looking at Scarlett's face, he didn't think so. She seemed to be paying attention. He stammered nervously as he watched her watching him. Rather intensely, if he was judging correctly. And her hand still rested in the crook of his arm. "Um, where are you staying at, from here, I mean…" mentally he face palmed himself… "Are you staying close by here?"

Scarlett gave that throaty laugh again and it still affected him strangely. He'd have to think about that more, later on. Right now, he was trying very hard to concentrate on stringing words together when this slip of a girl was tying him in knots. He watched her lean into him and he was surprised when he didn't feel the need to pull away. He smiled a little nervously and scuffed his shoe against his pant leg.

"I'm staying at the Radisson," she shrugged. "I'm guessing it's too far to walk?" She felt him stiffen as a strange look crossed his face.

"No, you can't walk those streets at night. There is some rough territory between there and the café."

Without thinking, Spencer caught her by the hand and pulled her along through the doors into the office. He didn't notice her expression of surprise or the ones crossing his co-workers faces as her tugged her over to his desk. He scribbled his number on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to her.

"Call me when you are ready. I'll pick you up," he stated simply. He looked down into those green eyes, and it occurred to him what he just did. Looking around nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. "…if that's alright for you?" he added sheepishly.

Scarlett reached over and took the proffered number. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that, Spence, really. I'm still getting used to the area." Gently, she gave is forearm another slight squeeze. "What time should I be ready?" she inquired sweetly.

Calculating the distance and mapping the route out in his head, he answered simply, "Six fifteen."

She shook her head and gave him a strange look. "Ok, farm boy. I'll call you later and make sure I'm ready to leave at six fifteen." Slowly almost reluctantly, she removed her hand from his arm and turned to leave the BAU, grabbing her bag up along the way. She tossed a quick wave over to Morgan, who was shaking his head in amazement.

Spencer glanced over to where Derek was seated and saw JJ and Blake watching him with open mouthed surprise. He looked back to the doors and shrugged while turning to walk away.

Morgan was on him in an instant. Smiling. Reid stopped in his tracks and braced himself for the teasing when he moved to stand in front of him.

"I would have given her a lift, Reid. You didn't have to step up like that."

Spencer met his friend's questioning look and shrugged. "I guess I should have known that," he stated, pushing an errant lock of hair back behind his ear. "I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want her to even think of walking the streets at night." Shaking his head, he contemplated his reaction.

Derek nudged him in the ribs lightly. "She has a way of doing that," he offered. "She has something about her that makes people want to take care of her…" he shrugged noncommittally. "Just try not to forget she's a federal agent, kid. This isn't her first rodeo, she does know how to look out for herself, mean streets or not."

Reid frowned. Of course, he'd known that too. What in the world was coming over him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The noise level in the bar was tolerable as Scarlett maneuvered through the tables after grabbing herself another beer. She noted, in her way, the different people crowded around, mentally storing the faces and snatches of conversation. Two college-age guys at a table to the left of the bar had started acting up. They'd been watching her and Garcia for a while and now one moved in a way as if to follow her. Ducking her head a bit she caught her friend's eyes and frowned. Penelope shrugged as if to say, what can you do?

JJ and Morgan were seated at the small café table directly to their side. She glanced around quickly and found Spencer leaning over a low slung couch talking to who she presumed were some of his friends. As she walked past she reached over and ruffled his hair. He straightened up and turned to see her smiling at him over her shoulder. He gave her a shy grin.

Scarlett reached her seat and set down the bottle when she felt a hand touch the small of her back. She tensed as an unfamiliar scent filled her nostrils with cheap cologne and beer. Pulling herself away from the touch until her ribs were into the high table, she turned to see who was invading her personal space. Sure enough the frat guy she'd spotted was there.

"Hello there cutie," he smiled drunkenly, touching her shoulder. "I was hoping to catch you for a dance?" He slurred the words together roughly.

Scarlett noted the way he swayed on his feet and wondered why he'd think he could manage to dance in such a state. Morgan and Garcia were watching her, she imagined their silent conversation between looks probably started with 'Oh, shit.' Both her friends knew she detested drunks. Touchy-feely drunks made it ten times worse.

She smiled thinly and side stepped away. "No, thanks, I'm good…"

Frat boy scowled. "C'mon, just one dance…" he grabbed at her arm trying to pull her to the dance floor. She allowed herself to step forward a bit, ready to do battle, when she felt another arm come to lightly rest across her shoulders. Realizing quickly it wasn't Derek, she looked up to her side and saw Spencer standing there.

Interesting…

Frat boy eyed Reid skeptically. Although he'd released Scarlett's arm, he still stood in front of her, as if assessing the situation. His gaze scanned from her stilettos, jeans and silk halter top then over to Reid's pressed khaki's, button down shirt, and corduroy jacket. He smiled sardonically.

"Yeah, right," he laughed making a noise that sounded like a snort. Reaching forward, he tried to grab a hold of her once more.

Scarlett felt the arm on her shoulders tense, but not move. If anything she felt his grip tighten a bit.

Reid stepped forward slightly, blocking Scarlett. Frat boy sneered, moving closer.

"You really don't want to push this," Spencer said quietly, sounding surprisingly relaxed. Scarlett could feel the tension radiating through his body, but no one else could know that.

The sneer turned uglier. "Give me one reason, freak," he pushed a finger into Reid's shoulder, shoving him back a step. Scarlett snaked her arm around Spencer's waist.

Spencer shrugged, cocked his head and looked into the bully's face. "I'll give you two…" he said calmly. He shifted his free hand into his side pants pocket, effectively pulling his jacket back to clear his badge and gun. Scarlett noted the change of expression that crossed frat boy's face instantly. He took a few steps back, retreating with his hands up.

"Hey, there's no problem, dude. I didn't know you were a cop," suddenly all conciliatory.

Spencer's smile looked a bit devilish. "FBI," he corrected, moving his hand from Scarlett's shoulder to come to rest at her waist. She leaned more into his side, tucked neatly against his chest. She felt him stand straighter and squeeze her hip.

They watched as the would-be suitor backed away, slinking to his own corner.

"Well," Scarlett blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, "that was interesting."

Spencer chuckled and she felt it vibrate in his chest. "I'm just glad he took the bluff…"

"Mmm-hmm," she smiled at him. "Remind me never to play cards with you."

Morgan, who'd moved over to sit nearer if back up had been necessary, chimed in. "No, you don't want to do that. My boy here cheats."

Reid smiled at his friend's light hearted teasing. "I don't cheat; counting cards just comes naturally to me…" He reached over to the table to pick up the glass of brandy he'd set down and took a sip.

Scarlett took his free hand in hers. "Thanks for interceding, at any rate," she told him sweetly. "Bluff or not, it was cool."

Reid laughed. "I don't know if I'd say cool…"

"_I_ say it was cool, farm boy," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Spencer looked down at her. "As you wish," he answered with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "So you watched the movie already?" she teased.

He gave her a quick glance. "I had Garcia send it to my tablet and watched some of it before I picked you up," he explained, with a quick shrug. "I don't understand the connection, though," looking down at her again.

Now it was her turn to shrug. "From that first day I met you, I thought you looked like the character 'Wesley'. I didn't know your name so I just started to refer to you as farm boy, until I found out from Derek who you were. By then the nick name just stuck in my head."

Spencer laughed full out. "Me, look like a romantic hero? Even in a comedy, it'd be a hard sell."

"Just my take, farm boy," she teased.

The band was just starting "That's enough for me" by Jimmie Scott, a sweet bluesy tune, and she tugged his hand.

"How about a dance?" she asked, raising a brow with a nod to the floor. He shrugged but followed her out and took her into his arms.

Garcia slid up to Morgan. "Wow. I'd never had guessed they'd get along so quickly," she said sipping her frothy drink.

"Baby sister has game," he said grinning. "I taught her everything I know…" and he took Penelope's hand to lead her to join the dancers.

On the floor, Scarlett stepped into Reid's embrace, resting her arms up onto his shoulders so she could move with him while gauging his expression. Surprisingly enough, he seemed relaxed.

"So, Spence, do you usually make it a point to save damsels in distress, or is it something about me in particular?" she questioned him playfully.

"I don't think you would ever qualify yourself as a 'damsel in distress', since you more than likely could have handled the situation. Also, Morgan had moved in about two seconds after that guy put a hand on you…"

Scarlett mulled that over a second. "So… why did you step in then?"

Reid's brows furrowed as if he didn't understand her question. More likely, she figured, maybe he didn't know the answer and that confused him. She sighed and shook her head slightly. Poor boy.

Moving her hands a little closer across the back of his neck, she traced her thumbs along the ridge of his spine. She felt him shiver as his eyes locked with hers.

"I didn't like him touching you," he answered honestly, shifting his gaze away from hers. She drew her hand up from his neck and tugged lightly on a lock of his hair, snapping his eyes back to her attention.

"Good," she answered with a hint of humor. "I didn't like it either." Scarlett cocked her head slightly and leaned closer, resting her head against his chest. She felt him drop his chin onto the crown of her head and inhale deeply...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What am I doing?" she heard him ask quietly. She grinned and lifted her head.

"Dancing?" she asked innocently, knowing that he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Um, yeah, I know. Not the dancing…"

Quickly, Scarlett saw a dozen emotions flit across his features. She lifted her hand and rubbed her knuckles across his cheekbone.

"Spence, calm down. It's okay," she watched as he took a deep breath.

She shook her head, dropped her hands and led him from the dance floor to a hall near the back exit lights, where it was relatively quiet. Waiting for him to collect his thoughts, she leaned her back against the wall and stood closer so they could speak more privately. She watched as his gaze swept the room twice before settling back on her.

Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you hitting on me?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Scarlett almost laughed at the look on his face. Scared. She'd scared him. Penny had warned her. Clearing her throat, she moved from the wall to grasp his hands and pull him out of the defensive posture. "Actually, yes but apparently very poorly, I'd guess if you have to ask that question…"

His brows furrowed again. "Did Morgan put you up to this?"

Now she looked shocked. "Would Derek do that to you?" she asked indignantly. If he would, she was going to put a serious beat down on her brother.

Reid saw the anger light into her eyes. "No… yes, No," he looked around the corner to where the others were sitting. They were each engrossed in whatever conversation was going on at the table. He sighed and seemed to relax a little. "No," he clarified, looking back down at Scarlett. "He wouldn't. But I don't understand. _You_ don't understand. I don't get hit on…"

Scarlett pursed her lips, contemplating that. "Okay, so then let's just say, I am trying to get to know you better, with a bit of flirting…" she eased back a little.

"That doesn't happen either…" Tension creased his forehead.

Sighing, she stretched up and touched a finger to the lines embedded there. "Spencer, you are going to give yourself an aneurysm."

He shook his head. "It's not possible for a person to cause…" he stopped when she dropped her finger to his lips.

"Okay. Let's try this," she smiled, removing her finger. "We'll ask each other five questions. No over-thinking the answers. You ask me one; I'll ask you one… alright?"

"Questions? Why?"

"Consider it part of the 'getting to know each other better' portion of the night," she smiled. "That's your one…" she teased.

"Hey! Wait…"

"Nope, my turn… What's your most favorite memory?" she asked, shooting for something safe to ask.

She leaned a shoulder against a doorjamb along the exit way, while he processed the question, waiting to see if he'd play along.

He slid his hands into his pockets and leaned to the wall opposite her. "My mother reading to me…" he answered softly.

Scarlett relaxed a bit. "See that wasn't so painful… now it's your turn. Ask me anything."

Reid's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Why did you come here?"

"Hmm," she tapped her chin. "Clarify. Here, the bar? Here, the BAU?"

"BAU…" he added.

"The usual reasons… Professionally? I want to further my career, I want to help people and I want to make a difference… Personally? I listened to Derek talk so much about his job and his friends that I felt compelled to come here. I promised myself the first chance I got I was going to take it. I wanted to be a part of those stories."

She waited a beat for him to digest that information. "My turn…" she reached over and took his hand. The heat from the contact gave her a quick thrill.

He watched as she traced small circles along his knuckles. She saw his eyes squint as if observing something foreign.

"Do you mind when I touch you?" she asked.

He looked up quickly into her eyes. "No."

A brief smile touched her lips. "Your turn," she told him without releasing his hand.

"Um, yeah… okay," he stammered and watched her fingers trip lightly over the back of his hand. Blowing out a quick breath, he caught her fingers and lifted their joined hands. "Why?"

Now Scarlett looked confused. "Why what?"

Spencer indicated their hands with a glance. "Why do you keep touching me?"

"Well, because I like the feel of your skin next to mine and I like making you a little jumpy." She shrugged. "I don't know if that sounds strange, but it's the best I got," she answered, giving his hand a squeeze. "I like to touch you."

She stepped closer to him, placing her feet between his, resting their hands between them.

"Do you believe me?" she asked her next question, watching his eyes as she did.

"Yes. I don't understand it, but I believe you," he answered. He raised her hand higher as if he were examining it. He turned her palm up, opening her fingers and traced along the sensitive skin there and over her wrist. Her pulse thrummed.

Scarlett sucked in a quick breath as a chill ran up her arm. "Spence…" she all but whispered out his name. She saw the smile curve his lips.

"Do you mind when I touch you?" he turned her question back on her.

"Touché, farm boy…" Laughing, she rolled her eyes and nudged him back a step. "No, I don't mind…"

He laughed softly. "Good. I think I like that it makes you a little jumpy, too."

Brushing a piece of her hair behind her shoulder, he eased his hand lightly along the skin of her neck. Gentle fingers followed the length of that strand down to where the halter had left the sensitive skin of her back exposed to his touch. His other arm moved around to hold her at the lower back.

Scarlett didn't speak… she barely moved, afraid to break the connection. She allowed his explorations, enjoying the hesitant touches. She felt his breath against her hair and turned her face up to his.

Reid took in every nuance that crossed her countenance in the time that followed and committed it all to memory. If this was a fluke, some chance of fate that had her standing here flirting with him, then he wanted to remember it down to the details.

There was a brief dimple that sat to the left of her mouth which he knew would deepen when she smiled. His gaze shifted as the tip of her tongue darted across her lips. Mesmerized by that small action, he moved forward slightly, not realizing that he had pulled Scarlett in closer yet. He felt her hands at the lapels of his jacket, but didn't stop his perusal. He studied the touch of freckles that crossed her nose and tiny lines that marred the top of the bridge, as if she had the habit of wrinkling it often. He took notice of the little flecks of gold near to the pupils of her green eyes. Thick lashes lowered, interrupting his inspection and felt slightly annoyed at the loss. When she raised them to resume the contact, he detected a hint of humor.

"Do I pass the examination, Dr. Reid?" she teased and he saw the wrinkle in her nose as her eyes lit in mischief. Idly, it crossed his mind that he could probably read volumes just out of her expressive face.

"Yes," he answered returning the banter, only slightly embarrassed to have been caught studying her so closely. "and that was your fourth question," he teased her back.

Dimples, as in plural, he noted as she laughed.

"Okay, so make sure your last one counts…" she told him.

Reid considered her words as a challenge. He took a few moments to consider how to word his question, because he had the feeling that would be subject to scrutiny, and smiled.

Scarlett was half afraid of the smug look that crossed his face, like if she'd just been outmaneuvered and about to hear check and mate.

"May I kiss you?" he asked softly. He watched those eyes flare in surprise.

"Oh…" was all she said, but he felt her grip on the jacket tighten slightly. He leaned back against the wall fitting her snugly into the vee of his long legs.

"You're surprising me, Dr. Reid," she said breathlessly.

"I'm surprising myself," he responded. "And you didn't answer. Rules were not to over-think, remember?"

"I seem to recall," she countered. "Yes, farm boy, you may kiss me…"

She watched his grin widen. "As you wish…" and he leaned closer to her upturned face.

Her heart tripped a beat as his hands lifted to her face and his thumbs lightly brushed along the side of her jaw. She felt his breath caress her face as her eyes drifted closed. She felt the slightest pressure of his lips to hers. There was a hesitation, and she thought that briefest touch would be it, when suddenly he was back, lightly teasing at her lips…

A sigh escape her throat and she felt him grin. Tentatively, she touched the tip of her tongue to his kiss and retreated, afraid to push too hard. He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in tighter. She felt his tongue lick at her bottom lip suggestively.

Opening to deepen the kiss, Scarlett angled her small frame tightly against his long lean one. His fingers tightened into her hair at the back of her neck as he swept his tongue into her mouth.

Spencer felt heat flash through his blood. A coherent thought couldn't reach his fuzzy brain. All he could think of was that she tasted like cinnamon, cherry lip gloss and somewhat of the Guinness he knew she'd been sipping on all night. And that she was actively kissing him back. The feel of her mouth, her body pressed intimately against his was more than he could process. As if on their own accord, his hands traveled down to her backside pulling her in closer yet.

Scarlett gasped as the proof of his arousal pressed into her belly. She pulled her head back slightly to drag in some air, as he shook his head.

"No," she heard him breathe and he pulled her back into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caught up in the kiss, they were oblivious to their surroundings until they heard the tap of heels in the hallway, followed by a quick "Oh!" from behind them. Scarlett opened her eyes to catch Garcia turning her back.

"Sorry, sorry," she called over her shoulder. "Just ignore me, heading back…"

"Penny, it's okay," she called out to her friends' retreating back. "What's up?" As she made to pull away, Spencer grasped her waist, keeping her from moving. She raised an eyebrow at him as he held on.

A blush stole across his face. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "I need a minute…"

Kissing him lightly, she told him, "I need at least ten…" and stayed in his arms. She turned her head to face Penelope.

Garcia stood at the edge of the hall, as if to ease away. "Well, I just, that is, Derek was wondering where you'd run off to, so I volunteered to look… and again, let me say I'm sorry," her gaze traveled quickly from Scarlett to Reid. A cheeky smile crossed her face. "And add a quick 'Yay!'" as she did a little happy dance. She then turned on her heels to head back to table. She waved behind her, "Carry on my little friends," she called back with a laugh.

Spencer groaned and banged his head back against the wall. And then again.

"Should I be saying sorry too?" Scarlett asked him, when he continued to stare at the ceiling.

He looked down quickly. "No, why?" he said with a frown, confusion sweeping across his features. "Are you?"

"No… Spence, no…" she shook her head slightly. Oh, this poor insecure man… "I meant- I didn't want to upset or embarrass you in front of your friends." When he opened his mouth to protest, she pointed out, "People don't usually bang their head unless they are upset…"

He gave her a wry smile. "I'm not upset. Not like you think. Maybe a bit embarrassed… It's just that it occurred to me that _we_ are now co-workers. And Morgan is your brother and also one of my best friends."

Scarlett took a small step back. She heard a 'so', coming into the conversation. She didn't like that.

Spencer felt her tense up. Watching her face, he could see something was bothering her. Not quite sure why, he moved back a bit himself. He rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze and heard her drawn out sigh.

"Spence, look - I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I like you," she told him simply and his attention went back to her eyes. "First and foremost, I want you believe that. No," she corrected. "You have to _know_ that. I know that's easier for me to say since I know more about you because of my relationship with Derek, and I realize you probably don't know that much about me. So I'll give you a learning curve..." He watched the smile flit across her features and her dimples winked.

"I'm a fast learner," he told her.

Scarlett took his hand placed it on her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm counting on that, my sweet farm boy…" she whispered into his ear and laid her lips gently to his cheek. Settling back, she kept contact by running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. Making sure she had his attention, she continued…

"I just want you to understand, Spencer Reid… I don't want to push you. So, in reference to your possible concerns; for one, Derek knows me so he knows I go after what I want. If anything develops between us, he'll know I had a say in the matter. So you don't need to worry about your friendship with him being affected. If anything, he's going to worry more about _you_ than me. Secondly, as far as the job goes, I don't want to jeopardize either of our careers. I can handle a personal and professional relationship. I have in the past, so know this about myself. Whether you feel you can or if you think it's worth a chance is completely up to you. We can work on that. I have time and I can be patient," she hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. "That part may not be true… I can try to be patient," she amended.

"So, does that sound alright to you? Giving each other time and a chance before closing doors?" Scarlett drew her hands back to give him space and create some for herself, should his answer be negative.

Spencer reached forward and grasped her forearm to keep her from moving back. He ran his hands up her arms and back down to capture her hands. He smiled as he raised them to his lips and kissed her knuckles across each one. He continued his forward movement until he had backed her against the opposite wall.

"I'm a fast learner," he told her again, lowering his lips to hers. "I want to get to know you," he kissed her again. "I learned the hard way that being too concerned about what my friends might think or taking too long to move forward can mean that I lose a chance to be happy," he told her, thinking briefly about Maeve and feeling the now all too familiar ache. "I don't need to learn those lessons twice."

Moving his hands to either side of her face, he gently stroked his thumbs down her cheek bones. "I haven't had many relationships worth mentioning, and none within a professional setting. It's something I would have to learn. But I'd like to try, because I like you too. That doesn't happen to me. I usually have a difficult time meeting and dealing with people."

He pulled her chin up so she was angled up to him running the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. He leaned forward until his mouth barely covered hers, slowly stealing her breath. "Things like this don't happen to me…" he said in the softest whisper.

"I heard a rumor that you were a little socially awkward," she teased him, nipping at his lips.

"Mmm-hmm," he answered with the briefest nod. "I'd have to agree with that assessment," he said and kissed her harder.

Scarlett ducked her head back a bit. "I wouldn't…" she wrinkled her nose slightly. "You are not displaying any anti-social behavior as far as I have determined," she teased. "You seem pretty damn social to me…" as he drew her into a deeper kiss once more.

Pulling back a little, he looked into her eyes. He touched his finger to the lines on her nose. "You're teasing me," he told her.

"Yeah, Spence, I'm teasing…" she shook her head and laughed. His face split into a toothy grin.

Shrugging, he took her hands again. "I don't know why I'm feeling so comfortable around you." He furrowed his brows and she pulled his forehead against hers. He sighed and hugged her close. "I like it though."

"So we won't over-think it," Scarlett told him as she kissed him back. "We'll just agree to take things as they come," she said as she wrapped herself against him again.

Spencer leaned back. "Okay," he held her hand tightly, giving a brief squeeze. "Maybe we'd better join the others, though," he glanced around the corner again.

"Before they send another search party?" she laughed.

Spencer nodded, grabbing a quick kiss before pulling her along behind him. "Something like that," he agreed.

The phone at his hip buzzed and he instinctively reached for it. Scarlett glanced over to the table where the others were also being paged.

"And so ends the social portion of the night…" she heard Reid say absently.

Morgan was already standing, grabbing his jacket from the chair as they reached the table. Scarlett snatched hers up along with her purse. Garcia was scanning her iPad that she'd retrieved from her large purse and speaking into a bluetooth at her ear.

"Yes, sir… we've got it, heading in now. Yes…" scanning quickly, she was walking and tapping at the screen.

JJ smiled at Scarlett. "I hope you don't mind. It looks like our night just got cut off," she said sympathetically.

"I understand," Scarlett returned the smile. "Nature of the beast." She turned to Derek.

He included her in his glance, and looked at Reid. "Kidnapping, outside Seattle area. We're going to have to move fast. Two kids under ten, missing eight hours…" to Scarlett he asked, "Your creds go through already baby sis?"

"All at a go as of this morning," she told him, thankful she'd gotten that important piece of business out of the way.

Morgan nodded. "Good, you're with us then," he told her.

Scarlett followed the team as they headed in together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seated in the plane within the hour, the team was reviewing the facts that they had so far.

"Two juveniles, one male one female ages 6 and 10 were reported missing as of this afternoon. They didn't get off the bus after school…" Penelope's voice echoed over the speaker on the video wall. "Sending you the route, school information, and all other pertinent details to your tablets, now…" she stated as she hacked on her keyboard.

"Do the police have any theories into why these children?" Reid asked as the kids recent pictures popped up on his screen.

"Nothing workable yet, other than perhaps an ease of target…" Rossi told him. "They both get left off in an isolated stop, and walk home approximately half a mile…"

"Part of which seems to border a heavily forested area," Reid interjected, looking at a map.

"The parents stated that it wasn't unusual for the kids to play in or cut through those woods, either," JJ added.

Scarlett filtered through the information being fed to her tablet. She committed the pictures and maps to memory while reading over police interviews.

"One neighbor has a hitchhiker seen on that same road less than twenty four hours ago, with a brief description. Could be our unsub casing the area," Scarlett added. She lifted her eyes to the wall, addressing Penelope. "The older map noted a campground, but nothing lists here as lodging or recreation site," she questioned.

"On it," Garcia called out, tapping again. "Former campsite, one acre, dropped out about ten years ago. It listed two cabins, RV space rental and tent areas… they went bankrupt. Nothing since the bank foreclosed. Sending as attachment…"

Reid caught her eye as everyone received the information. He smiled.

"Good catch," Rossi told her.

Scarlett smiled and nodded turning her focus back onto the page. She quickly added the map and details to her memory. Something nudged at her about the place, and she never discounted her instincts.

Hotchner stood from his seat as the cabin lights indicated they were now able to move about. "Alright, we have a few hours before touch down." He moved to stand before Scarlett. "I appreciate your being able to join us, since I know you hadn't expected to start until Monday," he told her. "Your paperwork had just gotten to my desk this afternoon."

Scarlett stood and nodded. "I am glad to be of assistance, sir."

He smiled. "Make yourself comfortable. It may be awhile before you have a chance to shut your eyes."

She nodded and moved to the inside seat and settled in. Morgan moved across from her as she scanned through her tablet again.

"He's right, you know," Derek stated, catching her attention. "You may need to catch some rest."

Scarlett smiled at him. "I doubt I'll get any sleep. Too much adrenaline right now…" She looked up to see Spencer at the aisle. She indicated the seat beside her and he moved to sit.

Morgan smiled at him. "My sister is afraid of planes," he told Reid with a wink.

She corrected him. "I am not afraid of planes. I am terrified of heights, get it right…" she teased her brother back. He laughed.

"Ok, so it's not the fear of flying, because it's the falling that hurts?" he joked.

"Something like that," she acquiesced. "I'm fine. I deal with it. That's what I do."

"You're acrophobic?" Spencer asked.

"More like aeroacrophobic… I am fine on planes," she added shooting a dark look at Derek.

"Fear of high open places…" Reid scanned through his eidetic memory, pulling out the definition.

"Yes," she smiled at him. "One I consider a completely normal secondary response from being shoved off a thirty floor building." She shrugged. "I deal with it."

"You fell thirty floors?" Spencer looked her over in shock. She laughed.

"No, I don't think I'd've survived that, even with my super powers," she joked.

Morgan laughed. "I believe the super powers helped you hang on," he turned to Reid. "But her partner was able to reach her and pull her up."

Scarlett sighed knowing she'd have to tell the story better. Alex and JJ had also added their attention to the conversation. She steeled herself against the playback of the memory.

"My partner, John and I were chasing a perp who was cutting up prostitutes as a hobby. We followed him to a roof of an abandoned apartment complex and cornered him there. I made a rookie mistake and put my back to the edge. The guy had about a foot on me in height and at least a hundred more in muscle. When he saw he was caught, he decided to jump off the roof and I guess he figured he may as well take me out with him. He hit me low and the momentum drove us over the edge." She shivered involuntarily remembering the free fall, her hands scrabbling for purchase against anything.

"I still don't know how I managed to grab a hold on a cable, but I did and it snapped and I hit the wall. John had seen it happen and flew down the fire escape and hauled me in," she stated with a sigh. "I was banged up bad and my hands were cut down to tendons in some places, but John grabbed me up and got my feet on solid space. I'll be the first to say that your life does flash in front of your eyes," she added, shaking off her thoughts.

Spencer watched as something in her eyes changed as she came out of the memory. He glanced at her hands. He'd noticed the scarring on them from earlier and had wondered how it happened. Now he knew.

"So how long were you with Chicago PD?" Alex had asked.

"About five years. John and I were partners almost that whole time," she smiled. "He received a commendation and was promoted to detective not long after saving my ass."

Reid absorbed that information. Partners usually carried a very strong bond. "Do you stay in touch?" he asked, curious. He noticed Scarlett shoot a look over to Derek and add a quick negative shake to her head.

"He was killed in the line of duty a little over a year ago. I was with Chicago's FBI field office when we lost him," she explained.

"I'm so sorry," JJ said sweetly.

Scarlett nodded and moved from her seat. "I'm going to grab a bottle of water. Anyone else want?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

As she walked down the aisle, Morgan glanced over his shoulder and leaned forward to Reid. "What she failed to include is that John Carter was her fiancé at the time he was murdered. He took a bullet to the head covering her after she was shot during a hostage situation," he leaned back in the seat. "I'm not trying to tell you her story, Reid. It's not my place. But she's got some ghosts. I know you do too- but if you two are going to work together and play together, it may be helpful to know some of the backstory. Just consider it as though I showed you some of her hand," he said quietly when he heard her moving back to her seat. Spencer nodded slightly.

Scarlett slid into the deep leather seat, taking a long draw from the water she carried. Morgan reached over and clasped her knee.

"Try to rest, baby girl, okay?" he asked.

She smiled and patted his hand. "Okay, I'll try," she promised.

Derek stood and moved to the back of the cabin. Scarlett turned and regarded Spencer calmly. Taking another drink, she waited a half second before speaking.

"So, what'd he tell you?" she asked him.

Spencer lowered his eyes. Nervously he picked at his pants. "Just that you were engaged to your partner," he stated softly.

"Mmm-hmm." She waited as he hesitated.

"Um. That he died protecting you…" Reid shrugged.

She sighed and turned sideways in the seat to face him. "It's alright, Spence. I'd've told you myself- but I just didn't want to get into the personal aspects while everyone was listening," she smiled at him. "Morgan's off the hook," she told him with a laugh.

He visibly relaxed. She caught his glance and he moved so they were face to face. Leaning the side of her head against the seat, she watched the questions in his eyes.

"Ask away, farm boy. I'm in a talking mood…" she teased.

She watched as he toyed with the edge of his tie, eyes down cast. She reached forward and touched his hands. He quickly took her fingers in his, turning her hands over. Once again he examined them, gently touching the scars. She shivered.

"So, these are from the cable?" he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

"Yes," she stated quietly. He nodded.

"He was the personal and professional relationship you mentioned earlier," he said it as a statement, not a question. He read the acknowledgment in her eyes, along with a sadness, and curbed any other questions he may have had about her past relationship.

Looking up to her, he kept her fingers trapped within his own.

"That first time I met you…" he stated gently probing but unable to form a question.

"Was about four months after I lost him. I was a mess still, and spiraling downward," she told him honestly. "Everyone was walking around on eggshells around me and I couldn't get myself straight… and then you just showed up from out of nowhere and told me that it would get better…" she smiled briefly at the memory of him standing nervously before her back home. She turned to face him fully. "I didn't even know who you were or where you came from, but you gave me something to hang on to- I never did get to thank you for that…" she said.

"You looked so lost," he told her. "I've known that feeling. I wanted you to know it does better…" he shrugged.

Scarlett nodded and squeezed his hand. "It helped."

He leaned forward a bit, his voice just above a whisper. "I'm grateful to him," Spencer stated simply.

Scarlett felt a sob catch in her throat. Nothing could have prepared her to hear him say something like that. She let her breath out slowly, willing the tears back.

"Spencer…" her voice trembled and she inhaled sharply. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "I think that's the most beautiful thing you could have said to me."

He nodded, looked quickly over his shoulder to the others, and kissed her palms briefly. Settling back so he was looking into her face once again, he said quietly, "Tell me something about him. Just anything, something simple…" he smiled over at her. "Something that makes you happy. I want to see you smile," he told her softly.

She obliged with a slight turn of her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. He could tell she was sorting through memories, as the emotions flittered across her features. He waited patiently.

He saw the moment it came to her, the light in her eyes, the dimples deepening in her cheeks.

"We were building our bikes," she told him. "I told you, I'd built Juliet myself," she reminded him and he agreed, willing her to continue. "We built our bikes together. Juliet as mine, Romeo for his…" she laughed. "I told him it was bad mojo to name our bikes after a tragic pair of kids, but he laughed at me."

Taking a breath she continued. "We had a bet who'd have their bike road ready first. I won," she grinned. "And I never let him forget it, busted on him terribly," she added with a laugh.

"Honestly, I always thought he'd let me win just for bragging rights," she shrugged. "He was better at everything."

Spencer smiled. "Sounds like he was a great guy," he told her.

"Definitely one of the best," she agreed settling back, trying to relax.

"So, you remember everything you've ever read, right?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have an eidetic visual memory. I have to try harder to remember auditory information," he stated casually.

"So read me something, farm boy. Read me something from your beautiful mind," she told him, closing her eyes.

Reid watched her relax, scanning his memory quickly to find something to 'read' to her. He started quoting Shakespeare's "Dark Lady" keeping his voice quiet.

_How oft when thou, my music, music play'st,  
Upon that blessed wood whose motion sounds  
With thy sweet fingers when thou gently sway'st  
The wiry concord that mine ear confounds,  
Do I envy those jacks that nimble leap,  
To kiss the tender inward of thy hand,  
Whilst my poor lips which should that harvest reap,  
At the wood's boldness by thee blushing stand!  
To be so tickled, they would change their state  
And situation with those dancing chips,  
O'er whom thy fingers walk with gentle gait,  
Making dead wood more bless'd than living lips.  
Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,  
Give them thy fingers, me thy lips to kiss._

Scarlett smiled and opened her eyes as he raised her hand to gently kiss her fingertips. She reached out to trace his lips.

"You are something special, Spencer."

Reid watched as she drifted into a light sleep while he continued to recite the words. He could tell the moment she fully went under, as her head began to drop to her chest. He shifted closer, nudging her towards his own shoulder and settled in as her breath fanned his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was still dark when they touched down in Seattle. The first strains of dawn were just pushing the horizon when they reached the area used for search and rescue. They could hear the camp before it came into view. Radios were buzzing through the air and the sounds of dogs and handlers along with other searchers met them through the dim light.

JJ and Hotchner had separated from the group to head into the local police department. So the others followed Morgan and Rossi into the encampment.

"Are we concerned that this has ruined the integrity of the crime scene?" Alex was asking Morgan.

"Initially, they assumed the kids had gotten lost," he explained. "When they found the discarded packs and signs of a struggle, they kept everyone away from that area. Hopefully, we can find something out there."

Rossi was speaking to one of the locals and they were waved over to a different direction.

Following the man to a covered area, they made introductions. Someone offered them something to drink, and Scarlett thankfully took a hot cup of coffee.

There was a large map pinned to a cork board easel and Scarlett stood before it, comparing it to the ones already in her head. She could see a red push pin indicating where the area of the abduction may have occurred. She noted that it was about a mile to a mile and a half southwest of the old camping ground and felt her instincts nudge her again.

Rossi came to stand beside her. "Your take, agent?" he asked her, breaking into her reverie.

"They check that camping area?" she asked, indicating with a finger the spot on the map.

The officer in charge answered. "We followed the kids trail west and the dogs have hit on a few scent markers that way. Nothing indicted they were taken in that direction…" he stated with his eyes on the spot she'd pointed at. "Last night we had to quit due to the dark and we had some heavy rain. We are hoping to pick it back up this morning." He sounded frustrated.

Reid interjected. "While it is distinctly possible the unsub took kids the way the dogs are trailing, it may be that he started out from some point that he considered a base while he honed his plan."

Scarlett agreed. "So far, just by keeping himself out of the range of the search, he's proving to be somewhat skilled…"

"Which again points to a plan," Morgan concurred.

Rossi nodded. "Okay, then, since we have daylight – Reid and Ryan, you two head up to the old cabins. See what you can find out there. Morgan, Blake and I will go to the crime scene. Radio in if you find anything of interest," he told them as they split up.

"Yes, sir," Scarlett replied following one of the service personnel out of the tent.

The officer turned to them as they reached the edge of the clearing. He seemed irritated to have to help them along. "It will be a lot faster to travel on the ATV's if you can ride?" he asked, reaching the spot where several quads were parked.

Scarlett nodded. "I can ride," she answered as she noticed Spencer shake his head. "I can get us there..." She knew that this officer clearly would rather be on the search so she also added, "I have the maps to the campground. Are there trails leading into it? Or will it be off trail?" she asked.

The man shifted his hat back a bit. He tossed her his set of keys. "The quickest way in is mostly trail. When you get to the top of the ridge you'll need to walk down in. It's not that bad but it's too steep for the quads to make it. The old service road would add significant time…"

He looked back at the group heading back out to search. "If you are certain you can find your way, I'd like to continue with the search teams. My boys go to school with those kids," he said, grim determination settling on his face.

Scarlett nodded. "I understand completely. I have experience on trails and with quads. I don't have an issue with you staying with them… Reid?" she looked to him for confirmation.

Spencer looked between the two and nodded. "We won't have a problem finding it on our own…" he agreed.

The rough face lost some of its tension. He really hadn't wanted to be pulled of the search. "Thank you."

Scarlett offered him a smile as he showed her to his ATV. Handing her and then Reid a helmet, he showed her the communication switch for them. "Good luck, I hope you find something," he told them earnestly.

Reid shoved his hair back from his face so he could put on the helmet. "More to you," he told him. "I hope you find them." The man nodded and stepped back as Scarlett started the machine.

There was a muffled sound in the helmet as Scarlett tested the mic. "You ready to ride farm boy?" she teased.

Spencer slid behind her and held onto her waist. "As ready as ever," he answered into his mic and felt her laugh.

It didn't take them long to reach the ridge that the officer had mentioned. Scarlett brought the quad to a stop, near where the trail headed down a ledge. A small path that had been cleared at one time was overgrown but passable. She reached back and gave Spencer's knee a squeeze. "Looks like we hoof it from here…" she told him.

She felt his weight shift from her back as he left the seat and removed his helmet. She pulled hers off, but her hair had become tangled into the strap. She tried yanking it, but it wouldn't come loose. "Dammit!" she swore softly.

Reid stepped over to help her untangle the piece from her temple. "Here, hold still," he admonished as she continued yanking.

Scarlett waited not so patiently while he pulled her loose. "This is why I always wear a skull cap if I am forced to wear a helmet." She pulled against the strap again and Reid shook his head.

"You should always wear a helmet; it's the least amount of protection you could offer yourself."

She made a derisive noise and looked him squarely in the eyes. "My motorcycle is the _safest_ thing I'll ever have between my legs," she told him with a wink and turning her back to him, she started towards the ledge.

Reid felt his skin heat up in a blush as several images ran through his mind. None of which involved a motorcycle.

"C'mon Spence," she called back to him bringing him to reality. She wanted to laugh at the look on his face, but covered it and turned away.

Big mistake. The ridge came to an almost vertical drop that the trail wound down sideways. The trail itself was wide enough for two people to walk down safely, but the overlook was dramatic. She felt her breathing hitch as a panic attack began to claw its way up her throat. She stepped back away from it.

Reid noticed the change in her stance immediately and moved towards her. Once he was at her back, he could see she was looking out across the ravine. He heard her breathing coming in short shallow gasps. Gently he reached for her arm to turn her away. Her skin was already cold and clammy.

"Scarlett," he said gently, vying to get her attention. "Hey…" he caught her chin with his hand and forced her to look up at him instead of the skyline.

"Katy, c'mon, look at me," he pleaded, seeing her pupils were dilated and her face was flushed. He moved closer completely blocking her view of anything else but him.

She dragged in a breath and her eyes locked with his. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal. He watched as she fought for calm and forced herself to control her reactions. Not an easy feat, he decided, since he'd thought she was about to black out.

"You okay?" he asked, wanting to hear her speak.

Scarlett nodded once before she found her voice. Licking at her lips, she shuddered out a trembling sigh and leaned into him.

"Jesus…" she said shakily, pressing her face against his chest. After a few deep breaths, she looked up into his face. "Talk about a trial by fire…"

Spencer ran his hand along her cheek. "You can stay up here…" he didn't have the sentence finished before she cut him off.

"I will not. You are _not_ going in alone," she told him fiercely, with a rush of color coming back to her face. He almost sighed in relief. She was fine.

Spencer nodded and edged away from her carefully. She watched his eyes, not moving her gaze from his face. "If I can't do this Spencer, I don't belong on the team," she told him.

"Okay," he agreed. "Together then…" and he offered her his hand.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and reached out for his grasp. She concentrated on his warmth, and kept her eyes averted from the scene before her.

Following his lead, she eased down the overgrown pathway. Spencer kept her towards the wall and angled away from the view. To try to distract her, he started talking; pointing out various plants and flowers along the ledge wall that she was so raptly concentrating on…

When they'd reached the bottom, he took her around the waist and lifted her down. Although her face was still very pale, her breathing was normal.

Scarlett caught his hand and stepped up to him. "Thank you…" she told him.

He stood there for a moment, watching her. When she pulled away, he grasped her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. They walked together that way until they reached the edge of the clearing.

They could see various areas that were most likely camper spaces, with old electrical hook ups and asphalt pads that had become over grown. Two cabins stood further away, surrounded by tall weeds. They moved towards them quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The cabin at the left of them showed signs of recent entry. Garbage was littering the surrounding area and footprints showed in the dirt. Reid pulled his gun from the holster as he indicted the tracks to Scarlett. She signed to him that she was going to head around back and she withdrew her weapon.

"No!" he whispered loudly, and moved to follow her. Separating was not an option. When he reached the side of the cabin he saw her swing around the back and cursed under his breath.

He dropped around the corner as she was at the back door. She quickly pulled back and scowled.

He came up beside her. "Stay together," he hissed sharply.

She nodded. Throwing a look over her shoulder, she indicated him to look past. There was an older model red Cadillac sitting in the weeds, half covered with leaves. His eyes widened and he looked back to the cabin. He jerked his head, telling her to fall back.

She kept low to his side and they retreated to an outcropping of rocks and overgrowth to regroup.

Reid kept his voice low as he addressed her. "We have to call the team. There is a possibility the unsub circled back after he snatched the kids. They could be in there."

Scarlett nodded. "If he hadn't heard the quad coming in, we may still have the element of surprise. But they'll have to hurry…"

Spencer pulled out his radio to make contact, just as they heard a shot echo through the valley. Immediately they both snapped to attention. A child's voice cried out. Reid quickly keyed up, calling in the situation, including the shot fired. They heard the response of 'on the way'.

Scarlett waited until the situation was delivered. They knew they couldn't wait until the others got there. At least one child was in that cabin...

Spencer led and she closely followed to his right. "Together," he reiterated, just mouthing the word. She nodded again.

Once they reached the back door, he pushed it open slowly, guarding the corners. Scarlett followed closely to his side.

Clearing each room as they went, they moved through what was a kitchen, noting empty take out containers that littered the place. It was clear someone had been staying there for quite some time. In the living space, there were blankets on the floor and some crayons and paper. A sound of a chair scraping drew their attention to the back rooms. Scarlett slid over towards the door, watched for Reid to move to the other side and moved in.

"All clear!" she called out, holstering her gun and moving to the bed at the center of the room. The two children sat facing each other, the girl on the bed, the boy at the chair they'd heard move.

"It's okay," she told the kids, "we're here to take you home…" she spoke quickly and quietly.

"No sign of where the shot could have come from," Reid spoke fast, helping her secure the room and the children. "It was close, so he's nearby."

Scarlett reigned in her expression and looked to the kids. "Where is the man who brought you here," she asked them.

The boy looked towards the front door. Quietly, he whispered, "He said he was going to bring back something to eat…"

The little girl started to cry. "I'm hungry…"

Scarlett quickly reached into her back pocket and handed the girl a power bar. "Here, sweetie, you can have this. My name is Scarlett and this is Spencer… We are going to get you home, okay? But we need your help. Both of you. We need you to be very quiet…"

The girl took the snack and they both nodded.

Reid stood guard at the back door. They agreed the safest move was to get the kids back to the cover they found in the rear of the house. He stepped out first, checking the immediate area and then scanning out further. He waved the boy forward, showing him to stay low, as he watched over his shoulder for Scarlett. She hunched over the little girl, shielding her with her own body, while also scanning for movement.

Just as they cleared the cabin, another shot rang out. Scarlett pushed the girl towards safety and dropped back to the edge of the building to see where the shot had come from.

Spencer grabbed the boy and shoved him behind the out cropping as he also reached back to the girl. Once they were safely tucked in behind the rocks, he shouted, "Stay down, keep down…"

"There!" He heard Scarlett shout and followed her gesture. "High right!" He saw a quick flash of the sun reflecting on a scope. It was too far too see anyone or even aim at from their location. They were stuck.

He pulled out the radio, calling in the update. He heard a response from Morgan telling them to stay put, they were only minutes away. He gave them a possible location for where the shots had originated.

Scarlett moved back closer to the cabin wall as another shot rang out, splitting into the wood a few feet to her right. She crouched lower and scanned again. "He's moving higher…" she called over to Reid.

A shot ricocheted off the rock above Reid's head and he felt a sharp burn by his temple when a fragment of the stone cut him. He covered the children more fully, so nothing would hit them as yet another shot split the rock. He heard Scarlett return fire, and he knew she was only trying to draw the attention away from them, since she had no way of hoping to hit anything at this distance.

They heard several more shots, this time from across the ridge. Spencer cautiously moved to view the area. He could see lights flashing through the trees.

Within a few minutes they heard the radio signal that the unsub was in custody.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the kids. "It's okay now guys. They got the bad guy. We'll be taking you home now…" he watched as Scarlett stretched from her hiding place.

Several people swarmed down the trail and they were quickly surrounded by rescue personnel. Spencer spoke with an officer who took the children over to medical to be checked out. He looked quickly back to Scarlett and met her across the yard.

Protocol be damned, Spencer reached Scarlett's side and swept her up into his arms. "Are you okay?" he breathed into her hair, inhaling the scent of her and holding her tight.

"I'm fine Spence," she hugged him back. "I'm fine…" she reassured him again. Adrenaline ran hard in her veins, but she was sure she was okay. She pulled back a bit, and noticed he had blood running down his face.

"You aren't," she told him, pulling his head down. "You're bleeding!"

"It's okay, I'm okay," he told her. "A piece of rock just hit me. Scalp lac's bleed a lot." He leaned over as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm alright," he said again.

Morgan was the first from the team to reach their side… "Everything okay? You two alright?" he was asking before even coming to a complete stop.

"Reid's bleeding," Scarlett told him. "He got fragged," she explained while trying to pull him towards the medic.

"Hey, I am fine," Spencer told her. "It's no big deal, really…" he sighed as he allowed her to drag him over to the paramedics on scene.

Morgan followed them. Others were arriving and questions had to be answered, debriefing was going to take a while.

"Ouch," Spencer complained as the antiseptic and suture glue mixed over the cut above his temple. The medic left to pack up the rest of his things so Scarlett moved to stand between Spencer's knees as he sat at the rear of the ambulance.

"Stop being such a baby," she told him, pulling his head forward to inspect the now cleaned up cut. "It's just a small cut."

"I told you that. The antiseptic is burning," he pouted, only half-jokingly.

She kissed his temple, near the cut. "There, that better?" she teased.

"A little," he smiled. "It kinda hurts here too," he teased, laying a finger to his cheek. She pressed an obligatory kiss to his cheek. "And a little here…" he touched his lip.

Scarlett rolled her eyes but leaned in and pressed her lips to his quickly. When he leaned in to deepen the kiss, she pulled back, arching her eyebrow at him.

"All better now?" she asked. Reid scowled.

"Not really..."

She brushed her hand across his jaw lightly. "Not here..." she whispered with a slight grin.

At that moment, Rossi's voice played out over the radio, calling the team back together for debriefing. Stepping back a bit, Scarlett reached out her hand to Spencer. He took it, moving alongside her as they walked back to meet with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the weekend passed more quickly than Scarlett had liked. She'd hoped to at least have a lead on an apartment before she began her first full week at the BAU. Instead of apartment hunting, she'd spent the past 24 hours catching up on sleep and reading through protocol manuals. Her head still hurt as she rolled her bike into the park and lock.

She'd just reached the second flight of stairs when she saw Reid waiting up for her.

"The public system is a much safer and more effective form of transportation," he teased when she reached his side, eying up her helmet.

"But so much less fun," she countered. "I was propositioned by three prostitutes already this morning… How about you?" she joked.

He shrugged. "Just the usual one," he shot back with a smile.

"Hello my sweetlings," Garcia bumped between them as they headed into the bullpen. "How's everyone this fine Monday morning?" she smiled and gave them each a one armed hug.

"Penny, you know my rule, no joy allowed first thing Mondays, especially before my second dose of caffeine…" Scarlett quipped.

"Oh no, no grumpy pusses allowed after such a successful weekend," she scolded. "Grab yourself your jolt and head into the meeting room, Hotch wants to see us."

"Point me in the right direction," she told Garcia with a sigh.

"Any success with the happy home search?" she asked while her friend poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't even get a chance to look…"

Heading into the meeting area, Garcia pulled up a seat beside Morgan, leaving Scarlett to sit next to Spencer. "Then aren't you just so lucky to have a research friend who is the queen of all things," she told her sliding a file in front of Scarlett.

"You know I'd never doubt that," she told Penelope with a smile. "What's this?"

"Apartments available immediately, in close proximity to all things Federally necessary," she quipped.

Morgan took the file. "You need something fast, doll?" he asked Scarlett.

"The department only booked me at the hotel until this week's end. After that it's out of pocket -So, the quicker the better…" she answered.

Flipping the folder open, Morgan looked through the pages. "Anything in particular you'd like to get?"

"Just close, comfortably affordable and if it had some character, I wouldn't complain…" she looked over the pages also. "I have no idea where to begin," she added.

"Cross these two off," Derek point out to her. "Not a good neighborhood."

"Mmm. Yeah," Scarlett looked over at Spencer. "That's where I met my three friends this morning."

Reid choked on his coffee. "I thought you were joking…"

"About being propositioned?" she smiled. "No, they were heading off the street to crash, and asked if I wanted a ganger… apparently there is something inherently sexy about a chick on a bike…"

"Well, duh…" Garcia interjected. "Here, this area is near me, gated security…" Scarlett turned her attention to the page, breaking away from Spencer's open mouthed stare.

"Explains part of the price leap, I'm guessing… that is a bit too rich for my blood," she sat back with her coffee.

Reid looked over at the pages she'd opened on the table. He agreed with Morgan's evaluation on most of the lower priced rentals. He scanned the pages quickly as one address jumped out at him. He looked over a Garcia.

"There's an opening in my building?" he asked her with a quizzical glance.

Garcia shrugged. Either by accident or design, he thought, because it was clearly his address listed. It would be on the floor above his. He passed the page to Scarlett.

"It's a nice building. I've never had any complaints," he told her noncommittally.

She took the page just as Hotch and Rossi came in, so she folded it into her back pocket. It was her first good hope, but she wasn't sure if moving into Reid's building would be the wisest move or how he'd feel about that.

She looked over at Penelope who was seemingly engrossed in her tablet. When their eyes connected, Scarlett's narrowed at her friends shrug. Shifting slightly she fired off a quick text to her. It read, 'stalker tendencies are not attractive'.

A return text just showed a picture of the outside of the building. Quickly followed by 'but it's too perfect'. Scarlett sighed. It did look charming.

The rest of the morning was a series of meetings, mostly with personnel and staff members. Apparently, Scarlett found out she was due for re-certification in firearms and hand to hand, so she'd have to get that taken care of in the upcoming weeks. She sighed and scrubbed at her face wearily.

Taking advantage of a few quiet moments, Reid caught up with Scarlett at her desk. He noticed she looked tired and stressed. "Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Always for you, farm boy," she smiled at his grin. "What's up?"

Spencer rubbed at the back of his neck, a sure tell that he was nervous. She sat up straighter. He dropped a business card onto her desk. "I hope you don't mind, I put in a call to my building super. He said that the apartment is still open, and he can even show it to you tonight, if you'd be interested."

She picked up the card, looking it over. "I'd like to be… it sounds perfect. But I'm more worried about you being weird-ed out about me invading your personal space," she watched for his reaction to her statement.

He just shrugged. "I'm not that territorial," he joked. "Besides, I'm more 'weird-ed out' at the thought of you being hit on through your morning commute than you living upstairs from me…" he added with a grin.

She laughed. "Okay, then. I'd like to take a look at it."

Spencer nodded. "Good, you can talk to Brian, set it up. I can even give you a lift, if you want…" he leaned in a bit closer to her, "And I thought, maybe you could stay for dinner after," he added, his voice lowered distinctively.

Scarlett nodded. "I'd like that," she told him. "It's a date…"

Reid shifted, backing away a little bit. He wanted to lean forward to kiss her, badly, but fought the urge. "Okay. Let me know what time…" he said.

She noted the way he glanced at her mouth and leaned back herself. She could see what thought played through his expression and figured p.d.a. wasn't a good impression for the office interior. She smiled. "Later," she told him with a wink and turned back to her computer.

She felt him ease away. "Okay, then… yeah. Later…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scarlett was waiting outside the door of the hotel lobby as Reid pulled up. He stared openly at the navel ring that decorated her mid-section. An incredibly toned mid-section, he noted, which was left uncovered by the low rise of her jeans and the crop top t-shirt she wore. He felt heat climb to his face.

She smiled as he watched her slide into the passenger seat. "Hi, handsome," she said as she placed her jacket into the backseat. Turning to face him, she bit the inside of her cheek, taking in his over widened eyes and red blush creeping up his neck. She scooted to the middle of the seat and reached over to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. He looked at her with a sideways glance.

"Hi," he said, nervousness tingeing his voice. He cleared his throat. Turning to face her fully, his eyes traveled over her face. "Hi," he tried again.

Scarlett traced her finger down the side of his cheek. "Hi," she said softly. She continued stroking from his temple to his jaw. She saw his eyes drop to her lips, just as he leaned forward. Softly, his lips brushed against hers.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he told her sincerely.

She drew her eyelashes down across his cheek in a butterfly kiss. "And I've wanted you to," she told him, leaning toward him. "Probably a better idea to keep this to downtime, though," she told him. He just nodded in agreement.

A horn sounded from behind them, and they broke away. Throwing a quick wave out the window, Spencer put the car in drive and moved back into traffic.

He looked over to see her leaning sideways in the middle of the seat. Watching him. Her chin rested in the crook of her elbow and her eyes were locked on his profile. His brows furrowed.

He pointed over to the passenger seat. "Move over and… put your seat belt on…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Spence, you need to relax," she said with a small pout. He heard the belt click in place.

He looked at her for a second. Sighing, he willed himself to do that.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the building Scarlett recognized from Garcia's photo. She waited until he shut off the key before she removed her seat belt, and reached back for her jacket. He came around the car, opened the door, and reached for her hand to help her out. She must have looked surprised because he gave a little shrug.

"Thanks," she said. "Nice place," she told him, taking in the red brick building.

"Be it ever so humble," he quipped, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. He pushed the buttons on the keypad at the door and led her into the vestibule. A wall of mailboxes covered the left wall while a large staircase sat to the right. Another set of doors led further into the building.

"Seems like it has good security," she mentioned as he led her to the stairs.

"I never had any problems," he mentioned. "My place is on the second floor. The one you're interested in is third…"

She nodded. "I am supposed to meet Brian in about half an hour…"

Spencer pulled his key out when they reached his front door. Once inside, he punched another set of numbers into a different keypad. Turning to look at her, he explained.

"I had this one added on my own. I don't know if you'd have an interior system." Nervous again, he tossed his keys onto a half moon table beside the door.

"Come on in, I'll give you a tour," he grabbed her hand a led her forward. "I think all the apartments are pretty much set up the same way…"

Scarlett followed him as the hall opened up into a large living space. He placed a hand to the small of her back. He pointed out the kitchen area to the left as he led her into the main room. The open area had a fireplace, couch and bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling.

Entranced, she walked along the walls, staring openmouthed at the range of volumes that covered almost every space in this area. She noticed him move to the one wall as he opened up some heavy drapes covering a full panel of windows. Sunlight streamed in, and she felt dwarfed in comparison. Moving to the window, she looked out at the view.

Reid moved behind her, picking up some of the books scattered along the chair and coffee table. She noted his furniture seemed comfortable and worn. This was the room he lived in, where he felt at home, she determined.

"Wow… just wow," she said, at a loss for words. She turned back towards the shelves… she couldn't keep her expression mild. She looked back at him. "You've read every one?" she asked in awe.

He nodded a little nervously. "Yes…" he answered. "I like to keep them."

"Quite a collection. I am terribly jealous, Spence. These are beautiful. You are surrounded by treasures," she stated, her eyes rapt, scanning the titles. "I would never want to leave…"

"Sometimes I don't either," he replied. He watched her fingers trail over the spines lovingly. He leaned against his couch, mesmerized with her. Not everyone had such an emotional reaction to books. It was a very personal thing to him, and her reaction felt intimate. He saw her lips moving, reading titles.

"Spencer, these are just amazing… Is that really a first edition Issac Asimov?" she asked, looking back at him.

When he only nodded, she looked back to the shelf. "May I take it down?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," he said, his voice husky. "It belonged to my father," he explained softly as he moved to sit on the arm of the couch, grabbing up a pillow. He leaned his chin forward to rest on it while he watched her.

Reverently, she took the book from the shelf and carefully opened it. Scanning the pages, she could only shake her head in awe. She paced a bit in front of the fireplace, occasionally turning the pages, other times chewing her lip or pushing her hair behind her ear. He left her go for a time, content.

Too soon, he had to interrupt her. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from the book, back to him.

"Don't you have to meet with Brian?" he reminded her.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh! Yes… I didn't realize the time. I'd better run."

Scarlett handed him back the book. "I'll be back soon," she said, pulling her jacket on while moving towards the door. She looked back over her shoulder. "It really is beautiful," she said softly before leaving the apartment.

Spencer released his breath and rubbed at an ache in his chest. Setting the book down on the side table, he moved into his bedroom to secure his weapon. Removing the holster and gun, he opened the safe and set them inside. He took off his jacket and shoes, rolling up his shirtsleeves and padded in his mismatched socks into the kitchen to start dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was just readying a grill across the gas stove when he heard a knock at the door. He wiped his hands off on a towel and moved to open it.

Scarlett stood leaning against the door frame, dangling a set of keys from her fingers. "Hi neighbor," she smiled.

"I guess you liked it," he teased as she walked in.

"I _loved_ it," she corrected. "It's perfect…"

She followed Reid back to the kitchen. "So, you'll be spending your weekend moving in?" he asked as he turned back to the stove.

"Looks like," she responded watching him move some vegetables onto the hot grill. "I didn't realize you were cooking," she said. "I figured we'd just be ordering something. You didn't need to go through any trouble Spencer."

"It's no trouble," he told her with a shrug. "It's just grilled chicken and vegetables…" Nodding over to the adjoining counter, he indicated an opened bottle of wine. "Help yourself… glasses are in the cupboard above. Or there's iced green tea in the fridge, if you'd rather?"

As she crossed the room, she removed her jacket again and set it over one of his kitchen chairs. His eyes followed her as she moved to retrieve the glasses, stretching up onto her toes to reach.

"The wine sounds fine," she told him, pulling out two glasses and indicating to him with one. At his nod, she poured them each a glass and moved over to set one down on the counter next to him.

"The food smells delicious," she told him, leaning her back to the counter and taking a sip of wine. "I am starving…"

Spencer transferred some of the finished items to a plate. Grabbing a fork from a nearby drawer, he offered her some zucchini. She'd leaned forward and ate the piece he'd offered. "Tastes as good as it smells," she sighed, chewing lightly.

Spencer moved a bowl closer to her. "Here, try some Greek olives," he offered.

Scarlett looked over the bowl, chose one and popped it in her mouth. She smiled slightly noticing he was staring at her again.

"My stuff from Chicago is all packed, ready to ship. So I just have to call the delivery company, and try to manipulate my brother and some friends into helping me get unpacked," she stated reaching for another olive.

Spencer drew his attention back to the stove. "I'll help, if you want. I don't mind."

Reaching for her glass again, Scarlett laughed. "I'll have to bribe Derek with pizza and beer," she joked. "You just offer… you are too good to be true," she told him.

He shrugged. "I don't have anything planned."

"You do now. God help me, I hate moving. Packing or unpacking, it just drives me crazy having everything all over, out of place. I get super stressed. So, I'll apologize in advance," she joked.

Sliding the bowl over a bit, Scarlett set her glass down and boosted herself up onto the countertop to sit. Spencer raised his eyebrows as she toed off her sandals and dangled her legs off the front. When she reached over to take a piece of mushroom from the tray, she saw his face.

"Sorry... do you mind?" she asked indicating she'd hop down if he did.

He quickly shook his head negative. At this height, she was at eye level to him. She sighed as he continued staring.

"Reid, you're making me nervous," she told him and he blushed.

"Sorry. Bad habit…" he said turning to remove the chicken from the oven. After he shut off the stove, he moved to reach for some plates, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Looking into her eyes, he froze when she linked her legs around his waist.

"That's not what I meant," she told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I didn't mean you _looking_ at me made me nervous," she reached over and handed him his wine and then picked up hers. "I meant because you're not talking…" she took a drink.

"Oh," was all he said and she rolled her eyes. He cleared his throat and took a drink himself.

"I'm just not much of a conversationalist," he told her. He watched as she bit her lower lip. "I don't know what to talk about…"

"Well... besides books then, what else do you like?" she asked, trying to draw him out. She lightly rested her free hand onto his shoulder.

"Um, a lot of things, I guess. I don't like to limit myself. Only having one interest can become stagnate and limit the brain processes…"

She smiled as he closed his eyes and she could tell he just rolled them at himself.

"I mean…" he started again, but she interrupted.

"So you are eclectic," she offered. He nodded. "and if you weren't reading a book you'd choose…" she offered him a start.

"Music," he said. "I have a collection of albums that I like to listen to…" he told her.

"Mmm, I should've figured you for a purist," she joked taking another sip of wine. At his expression, she tilted her head. "Someone who prefers vinyl to cd's or digital," she clarified.

"I never considered myself that way," he shrugged. "Digital copies and especially digital re-mastering definitely has its merits. I just started hoarding albums a long time ago and never went out and bought copies. I couldn't see the sense of it."

"I guess I can understand that," she told him. "So it won't appall your artistic sensibilities to hear that every tune I own is on my iPod?" she joked.

He laughed. "Not hardly. I'm the one missing out there. I can't listen to my stuff unless I'm home. Which doesn't happen often, given the job."

"So then after we eat, will you share some of your music with me, Spence? I'd hate to miss out on the chance." Scarlett set her glass down and moved her hand to his other shoulder, making him stutter.

"um, yeah, sure – Yes," he took a deep breath. "I'd like that."

"Good…"

Scarlett scooted forward a bit, pulling him closer and his hands braced on her thighs. She gauged his reaction as she slid her hand along the front of his shirt. He glanced down at her mouth.

"You don't need permission to kiss me, Spence," she told him, looking down at her hands. She raised her face hesitantly. "If you'd like to," she added, almost shyly.

The corners of his eyes wrinkled with his smile. He leaned in to touch her lips, moving his hands up to her hips. Slowly, he increased the kiss, teasing until she pulled him forward more.

He noticed the change in her breathing and heard a small sound at the back of her throat. His hands slipped over her belt to the bare skin of her lower back and up to the hem of her shirt. She felt his fingers massage into her shoulder blades, pulling her closer yet.

Scarlett felt herself shiver as her breasts pushed against his chest. Her arms twined around his neck as she ran her fingers into his hair, holding him tightly against her.

He lifted her up from the counter, and she slid down onto his hips. She let out a gasp as she felt his hands shift to grasp at her ass.

Holding her steady, he continued kissing her until slowly she felt herself being lowered to her feet. With a slight groan, he pulled back, feathering her face with light kisses until he had set her down and broke away. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she felt his ragged breathing sweep across her face.

"Wow."

Scarlett chuckled. "Yeah, wow." She pulled back a little to peer up into his face. He was watching her, as if he wasn't quite sure how she got there.

"I love your laugh," he told her, reaching down to kiss the tip of her nose. "That second time we met… your laugh did something to me."

Scarlett reached up and traced his jawline. "Good. Because the first thing that I noticed was your smile," she told him honestly. "So, I guess we like seeing each other happy," she joked.

His grin lit up his face and she hugged him close.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later, after they finished eating, they sat on the floor of the living room with pillows and blankets strewn about. Scarlett hadn't been a bit surprised when Reid had pulled out an old suitcase style record player and set it on the coffee table in front of them. She sat cross legged beside him, looking through milk crates full of records. He was leaning on his elbow, his head against her shoulder watching her make selections. When she pulled out one, he'd set it to play, and as she finished looking through a crate he'd offer her yet another.

She sighed when he put on the latest selection. Billie Holiday's "God Bless the Child" filled the air. Spencer closed his eyes to listen as she started to sing along…

"_Mama may have, Papa may have… but God bless the child who has his own_…"

He felt himself grinning as he heard her giggle when she dropped off key. She didn't even care how she sounded, she just sang because she loved to do it. He leaned into her neck and kissed her quickly and felt her lips press into his hair just above his ear.

The next album dropped into place and he opened his eyes and slid the arm of the needle to the song she'd wanted to hear. He moved back, but she stood up and reached for his hand.

"Oh, no way… one does not sit for "Sentimental Journey", Spencer Reid… Up!" she laughed as she pulled at his hand and he reluctantly obliged.

"I'm not a very good dancer," he warned her. "Don't blame me if your toes hurt tomorrow…"

"Mmm-hmm. My toes were fine last time… no excuses allowed," she joked while scuffing some of the blankets to the side to make room. She held her arms open, already swaying in time to the music and crooked a finger towards him. Spencer felt something pull in the pit of his stomach.

"Come here handsome, dance with me," she said softly, pulling him into her arms.

He rested his chin on the crown of her head, swaying along to Doris Day. Her head lay against his chest, listening to his heart beating as much as the music.

Spencer brushed a hand through her hair. "So besides dancing with a guy with two left feet, and singing slightly off-key," he teased and laughed when she replied with a quick 'Hey!' "what do you like to do for fun?" he asked pressing a kiss to her hair.

"The PG or R rated version," she quipped and looked up to his face. He blushed almost immediately but laughed. Seeing the red creep up his neck, she giggled. "Okay, PG then…" she teased.

He gave her a quick hug and released her to move back to add the next album. He sat back down against the couch and she slid beside him. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Well, obviously, I love riding. My bike, horses, even Jet skiing," she answered. "What else?" she tapped a finger to her chin. "I love books and art work; old crap at flea markets, drive ins and old fashion movie theaters… I'd love to find an old theater playing 'Gone with the Wind'," she told him with a laugh.

"Gone with the Wind, Katy Scarlett?" he teased.

"Yeah, my mom had a huge thing for the book and the movie. Hence the name. She died when I was very young. I don't remember a whole lot about her, but I remember that…"

"So, your name is really Katy Scarlett?" he stated with a smile. "It's not just a nickname because of your hair color?"

She laughed. "Nope. Right on my birth certificate, Katy Scarlett Ryan…"

"What about your father?" he asked interested.

Scarlett shifted, averting her eyes from him. "My father couldn't handle things after mom died. He pretended to try for a few years. Failed miserably. Gave up trying after a few more. He took off for good when I was about thirteen," she told him with a tense shrug.

Spencer understood that all too well. "Sorry," he said with sincerity, and placed a kiss across her furrowed brow.

"I'm not. He did me a favor. Fran Morgan had raised me anyway. When he finally split for good, she took me in, even signed up for the foster program so I could stay with her. I got a family because he left. I felt more at home with them anyway. Whenever I stayed with my dad, I was on my own." She laughed. "It wasn't a good idea to leave me to my own devices," she told him with a rueful smile. "Luckily, Mom, I mean Derek's mom, realized that early on and always tried to run interference…"

Spencer tilted his head towards her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Scarlett shook her head. "Mom just knew when I was up to no good, which was most of the time…" she shrugged. "We grew up in a rough area, and I was too young and full of myself and grew up too fast-if you catch my meaning? I thought I could take on anything." She stopped talking a few moments, as if considering something. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I got in a lot of trouble, many times. Things that could have really damaged me. I don't know why, I just seemed to have a knack for getting in too deep. Mom kept pulling me back, telling me I was better than I thought…" she paused and took a breath.

"Anyway, when Derek went into the academy, I had just about enough rope left to either hang myself or tie a knot and hang on. I decided I wanted to be on the road that he was on. The one where Mom looked proud." Shaking her head, Scarlett closed her eyes. "I wanted to make her proud too... I owed her that."

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata played softly from the speakers. She leaned her head back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. "I love the piano," she said dreamily, changing the subject.

Spencer shifted a bit. "I play a little," he said quietly. "Not very well or anything…"

"And I sing off-key," she told him with a sly smile. "Do you like to play?" she asked, looking over at him.

When he only nodded and she sighed, he answered, "I like to play…" and reached over to brush her hair off her forehead.

"Then I'd like to hear you play," she caught his hand, looked at his watch and sighed again. "But not tonight." She sat up, moving herself from the floor.

"I've got training in the morning. Hand to hand practice then firearms," she explained. "I've got to be ready for re-certs…"

Spencer groaned as he stood to join her. "My fire arm certification in due next week." He rubbed the spot on the back of his neck. "I hate it," he told her honestly.

"Looks like," she teased as she gently moved his hand away. "You tensed up as soon as I mentioned it."

"I hate it," he repeated.

Scarlett shrugged. "Firearms are the least of my worries. Derek's going to kick my ass in hand to hand," she said.

"Morgan's your trainer?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Not for the certification. He's just helping me get back in shape," she laughed as Reid checked her out. "He's always on me to keep it up because he's worried someone can take advantage of my size…"

"I guess that's understandable. He's a good trainer," he responded.

"Well, I guess I'll have a few bruises by tomorrow night at any rate," she rolled her eyes at Reid's perturbed expression. "Relax, Spence. He won't really try to hurt me."

"I know," he answered quickly. The crease in his brow didn't ease though.

"Okay…" she rolled her eyes. "So, if you are having a slow morning, stop by- maybe you'll see me kick his ass, instead."

"That would be worth it," Spencer laughed. He looked at his watch. "I'd better get you back to your hotel," he said.

"Yeah, I know…" she looked around the room. "Thanks for helping me get the apartment Spence, and for dinner. I really had a great time…"

Reid picked up her jacket and helped her into it. Pulling it onto her shoulders, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. "I did too…" he told her with a smile.

Scarlett reached up to trace his grin. "Man, I love this smile," she told him with a grin of her own.

He just shook his head and laughed. "Let's go before I decide to keep you," he teased.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No, no NO!"… Spencer heard Morgan's voice echoing through the training room before he and Garcia had even made it inside the doors. He cringed at the sound.

"Oh boy," Garcia breathed as they saw Scarlett land on her back, hard. Reid heard the breath leave her lungs upon impact.

He'd stopped by Garcia's office on his way down and she'd decided to join him. Now he was glad she had, as she placed a hand to his arm when he'd moved to bolt across the gym floor to check on Scarlett.

"Keep your cool, boy wonder…" Penelope told him with a quick pat to his chest. "He's helping, not hurting," she reminded him. Reid looked down at her and back to where Scarlett was already springing up onto her feet.

"Right," he agreed, mentally preparing himself as he watched Scarlett move in to try to take Morgan down.

"You're coming in too fast, too low…" Morgan corrected as he side stepped her easily and brought her down again, this time on her chest. He knelt along her back and put his hand on her head. "And now you're compromised…" he scolded.

Scarlett blew out her frustration and narrowed her eyes as she swept her legs to the side and threw her elbow back into his ribs. "Not yet," she growled and flipped him onto his back.

Derek quickly recovered and stepped away from her roundhouse. "Better," he encouraged. "Try again…" he said backing up.

They kept at it until he finally called for a break. "Get some water, baby girl," he told her, swatting her butt playfully as she stood up.

Scarlett moved away with a curse on her lips. "You have an unfair advantage," she shot at him.

"So does everybody who is going to try to hurt you. You need to learn to adjust," he told her.

"Out in the field, if you came at me like that, I'd shoot your leg…" she retorted.

Morgan threw her a bottle of water and they moved over to where Garcia and Reid were sitting. "And if you'd been disarmed?" he challenged. "You rely too heavily on your weapon."

Spencer watched the banter between them as Scarlett dropped to the bench beside him with a sigh. "Derek, we've had this argument before. Seriously, what are the odds someone is going to be able to strip me of my primary and secondary?" She took a long drink from the bottle.

At Morgan's glance, Reid answered. "There are a lot of situations where you can't rely on firearms for protection. Whether you've been disarmed or if others' safety mitigates its use, you can't always guarantee you will be able to pull your weapon for protection…" he gave her a sidelong glance. "Not that I'm proficient in either course," he amended at her dark look.

"Fine," she snapped, looking at Derek. "Let's go. Again…" as she stomped back over to the mats.

Garcia pressed her hand to her mouth to suppress a chuckle. Reid shook his head. "I think she wanted to hit me," he remarked looking to his friend for confirmation. Her look was answer enough. "Yeah, that's what I thought…"

Scarlett hit Morgan high in the next set and had a bit more luck bringing him down. Twice she even swept his feet out from under him, which brought a smile to her face.

"How's your ass, big brother," she snarked as he got up the next time.

"Not as sore as yours, little girl," he joked, turning his back. When Scarlett charged at him this time, he wasn't prepared. She misjudged his movement and Derek's elbow came up and caught her jaw.

"Shit," Reid heard Morgan curse as Scarlett slumped. He and Garcia ran to the mats.

"She's okay," Derek was rubbing her lightly trying to roust her. "C'mon sweetness, open those pretty eyes…" he cajoled her.

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into three concerned faces. "Christ…" she swore trying to sit up. She rubbed at her jaw. "Why'd you do that?" she scowled.

Morgan laughed. "I didn't do anything you little freak. You plowed face first into my elbow…"

"Ya kinda did honey," Penelope agreed, lightly running a hand across her friends' hair. "It was just 'bam'," and she slapped her hands together, "and then lights out…" making Scarlett laugh.

"Ow, Pen, don't make me laugh…" she shook her head. To Derek she said, "If I have a bruise I'm tellin' Ma," as she rubbed her jaw.

Morgan shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, yeah…" And he moved her hand to look. Dropping a light kiss to the area, he said "Let's get you some ice…"

"Great…" she sighed knowing that meant a mark was forming.

Later, while sitting on the desk in Garcia's office, Scarlett held the ice pack against her jaw. She pulled it back and looked into the little mirror her friend had lent her. "Crap…" she muttered, setting the glass down once again.

Penelope chuckled. "Swearing in the mirror every five minutes isn't going to make it go away any faster, sweetling," she admonished.

"I know. But geez…" she sighed.

"It's not horrible," Garcia added which received a dark look from her girlfriend. "Well, not that horrible…"

"I know I've had worse," she admitted. "I think it was my pride took the hit the most." She picked at what was left of her lunch. "At least I can vent some of my frustrations at the range later," she mentioned as she chewed thoughtfully.

"I will be eternally grateful to all the gods that be that I don't have to worry about either here in my techie haven," Penelope stated. "Poor Reid is completely stressed out about his test."

Scarlett nodded. She'd noticed. "I asked him to come with me to the range," she told her. "I thought maybe I could help out."

Garcia arched an eyebrow. "Reid agreed to go to the gun range without serious arm twisting?" she asked incredulously. "He must have it bad for you girlie girl…"

Scarlett snorted at her friends' terminology. She'd never in her life been a 'girlie-girl'.

"I think it's the other way around, doll. I can't seem to stay away from him. I have to keep reminding myself he's shy, he hardly knows me, etcetera, etcetera, " she huffed out a breath. "It like I'm addicted…" She slid off the desk and cleaned up her lunch.

"Well, honey, anytime you want to hide out, my door is open," she told her, indicating she knew why Scarlett had spent the last hour here.

"Oh, yes, it couldn't be that I love your company or anything dearie," she said poking her friend in the shoulder.

"Oh, pooh, I know you love me too," Garcia smiled. "What's not to love?" she said with a wink.

Scarlett laughed and dropped a quick kiss to her hair. "Exactly…" looking at the clock, she sighed. "Time to run," she said, leaving with a quick wave.

"Okay… good luck! Shoot lots of holes in stuff," she heard Penelope call as she headed out.

Scarlett found Reid waiting for her at the end of the corridor. "Hey," she said as he looked down at her.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, his eyes automatically tracking to her jaw. She rolled her eyes.

"It looks worse than it is. I can take a hit Reid. Remember that, okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. Looking back to her eyes he added, "It doesn't mean I can get used to it…"

"Fair enough," she shrugged. "You ready to hit some targets?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," he answered dejectedly. She laughed and slid her hand into his. He linked his fingers through hers, looking around quickly. She raised her brow, following his nervous gaze.

"You don't have to hold my hand, Spencer if it makes you uncomfortable at work," she mentioned, wondering about his tension.

He shrugged and she caught his sigh. "It's not that, I just… it's… uh," he stammered and Scarlett stopped walking, pulling him to a stop. She waited for him to gather himself.

"It's just that I was thinking people would think we were together. Like a couple, you know," he finally managed to say and he rubbed his neck and turned away from her, looking behind him.

"And, you don't want people to know we are?" she asked, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"God, no… it's not that, not me, I mean," Spencer rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. "Jesus." He tried again.

"Are we?" he squeaked out.

Scarlett looked thoughtful. "I thought maybe we were… seeing each other?" she asked lightly. She felt his fingers tighten around hers. "Is that okay?"

Spencer's smile lit his face. "Okay? More than okay… I didn't think _you'd_ want everyone to know though," he added hastily.

"Why the hell not?" she questioned him. He gave a sardonic laugh.

"Because in case you didn't notice, I'm a bit awkward and weird, and you're… not," he said shaking his head.

"Spence, I like that you are 'awkward and weird'. It's one of the most charming things about you. So," she pulled him a little closer to her side. "If you aren't totally against a little p.d.a. at the workplace, I'm so going to kiss you right here…" she waited for his reply.

"P.D.A.?" he asked when she tugged on his tie, pulling him close for a quick light buss on his lips.

"Mmm-hmm, public displays of affection," she told him as they walked out of the building over to the place that housed the range. "I'm not usually a 'tongue down your throat' p.d.a. type, but I am quite touchy feel-y, so you may want to prepare yourself…" she teased him.

"Um, okay?" he stopped before the glass doors. "So then this is part of the learning curve?" he tossed back, bringing up their conversation from the bar that first night.

"Yeah, that's it," she laughed throatily. She walked into the building after he opened the door for her. Looking back at him, she shrugged. "That's part of mine," she stated indicating the door.

"What… me opening doors for you?" he scowled.

"And helping me with my coat, and this morning you pulled out my chair…" she continued with a laugh.

"You minded that?" he asked clearly puzzled.

She took his hand again. "No, farm boy, I don't _mind_... I'm just not used to it. It's very sweet and a little old fashioned… But I like it," she added.

"I'm old fashioned?" he looked down at her and she saw the teasing light in his eye.

"Yeah, just a little," she winked. "No complaints from me. I think I could get used to it."

"Good, because I like to do those kinds of things, old fashioned or not…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Saturday morning, Scarlett was standing on the sidewalk of her new building, signing off on the delivery of her container. Sighing, she stepped back and shook her head. She turned when she heard the door open as Spencer moved down the stairs to stand behind her. Dropping his sunglasses over his eyes, he looked up to the sky.

"At least you have good weather," he offered. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her back against his chest and kissed her hair. "Come on, it's not that bad," he said squeezing her tightly. "We'll be done before you know it."

"I know you are right… but getting to there," she shrugged in frustration. Scarlett leaned back against him turning her head to look up into his face. She watched his eyes wrinkle at the corners in a smile, and thanked all the gods she'd ever heard of that he'd taken to her so quickly. It was like they knew each other forever and she was grateful for that. She thrived on comfort and friendships, so having him close meant so much. More than she could even begin to let him know.

Stopping her train of thought, she turned her attention to him more fully. "Hey, you," she said with a brief smile. "Good morning…"

"Good morning," he responded, quickly moving his lips over hers. "I heard you pull in," he told her. "I even put a pot of coffee on…" he teased as he moved his other arm forward offering her a mug.

Laughing, Scarlett turned in his embrace, pulled him close and kissed him. "You are just wonderful…" she said, taking the offered cup.

"I try…" he joked.

Stepping back to take a drink, she looked up the street. "And here comes the troops," she said with a grin as she spotted her brother and Penelope pull up in Derek's SUV.

"That thing best not be filled with furniture, doll face," Morgan called over to her as he slid from the driver's side.

"The only furniture is a sofa," she told him with a grin. "The rest is boxes…" she reached up and gave him a kiss before pulling Garcia in a hug. "I bought new furniture that's being delivered through the week. Wouldn't want you to pull your back out tough guy," she teased.

"Ha, ha…" he quipped as he caught a finger under her jaw. Quickly he took in the now faded bruise, and then chucked her under the chin playfully. "I hope you have a lot more coffee Reid," he said turning to Spencer.

"Put on a full pot," he answered with a grin of his own.

"Okay, then, let's get this party started…" Morgan moved over to lift the gate of the portable shed.

They carried up boxes for the most of the morning. Scarlett had them labeled and color coded, and stood by the door directing them which room coordinated with her system.

"and you guys complain that I'm anal," Spencer joked as he set a box down in the wrong room and had to move it again. Morgan laughed out loud.

"Reid, she can give you a run for your money…"

"Hey," Scarlett looked mulish. "I warned you. Having my stuff out of place freaks me out." She chewed on her thumbnail while scanning the off loaded boxes.

"So you are seriously OCD?" Spencer asked looking towards her.

"Is she ever…" Garcia said, dropping the box she was carrying onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm not that bad," Scarlett grumbled. She turned at Derek's bark of laughter.

"Doll, when we helped you move in with John, you had pictures of all the items in each box taped to the outside and threw the poor guy out of his own place until you had it organized…" he reminded her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Derek…" she laughed. "I'm not that bad…"

Once all the boxes had been brought up, sofa and kitchen table had been hauled in, Reid and Garcia were elected to run to the local pizza place to bring back dinner.

When they'd returned Spencer heard Scarlett's laughter through the hallway before they even moved into her apartment.

He stopped in the doorway watching Morgan holding her down across the couch tickling her. She pushed away only to be snagged around the waist and tossed back. Scarlett shoved Derek over and climbed over kneeling on his chest.

"Knock it off, Derek!" she was still laughing as he tried to grab at her feet to resume torture. "I'm seriously going to hurt you, boy!" she hollered in between a peel of laughter.

Reid felt Garcia nudge his side. He heard her say something in a lowered voice as she moved to drop off the beer and soda into the kitchen fridge. He followed her with the boxes, looking back to the living room.

"What?" he looked down at Penelope's pained expression.

"I said… 'Wipe that look off your face, Reid'" she repeated.

"What look?" he drew his brows together. "I didn't have a look…"

"Oh, so I didn't _clearly_ see the 'get-your-hands-off-my-girl' look snark across your face when we came in?" she said again lowering her voice. She looked through the door quickly and back to him.

"What? Me? No…" he countered.

"I have eyes my fine furry friend. You were definitely on the way to there," she shook her head. "Reid, he's her _brother_…" she admonished.

"Not by blood," he said and quickly wished he could recall it. Penelope's eyes narrowed.

"She began to stay with them when she was six years old, Reid. _Six_…" she let that sink in. "Derek was twelve. He is her brother, in every sense of the word, Spencer Reid," she poked him in the chest, pushing him back. "And if you ever say that again, I will kick your ass myself…" Penelope lashed out in an unusual show of anger.

Spencer dropped his eyes to his feet. "Hey, okay! Sorry… I'm sorry!" he told her, looking back up.

Garcia sighed. She reached over and gave his arm a pat.

"Poor baby," she said shaking her head. "You've got it so bad…"

Before he could say anything else, she was already taking one of the boxes to the living room. He grabbed up one of the six packs left on the counter and followed her, rubbing the spot where she'd poked him.

Back in the living room, the pizza box sat on the coffee table and Scarlett had moved to the floor by Derek's feet. She patted the space beside her and handed Reid a slice.

He handed the drinks to Morgan as he slid down to the floor beside her and Penelope moved to sit on the couch by Derek.

"So, now that the most important aspects have been set up," Morgan was saying, as he handed out the beer, "I was telling Katy-bird that I'm going to kick her ass at annihilating zombies…" he joked, nodding to a gaming console at the base of an entertainment center. "You guys in?" he asked as he flipped on the set and grabbed up the controllers at his side.

Garcia grabbed one of the controllers. "Bring it on baby," she laughed.

Scarlett handed a controller to Spencer. "You're on my team, farm boy," she quipped.

Reid eyed the piece skeptically. "Lucky you," he smiled sardonically. "I suck only slightly less at gaming than I do at firearms training…"

She leaned into his shoulder lightly. "That's okay handsome, I'll protect your beautiful brains from the zombie hordes," she teased, reaching over to kiss his temple. When he blushed but took the controller, she laughed. "C'mon, babe, have a little fun…"

They took a food and game break for bit, before settling back into opening and unloading boxes. A clock that Scarlett had meticulously hung was chiming eight when she'd straighten up from a box she'd been unpacking.

Derek saw her glance at her phone, twice. "What is it Katy…" he asked.

"Nothing…" she answered and he noticed her twitch her hands tightly. Garcia threw him a glance.

Scarlett looked around quickly as if grasping for something. "I gotta make a quick store run," she announced. "You guys mind holding the fort for a few?" she asked, already moving to her jacket.

Morgan stood up. "I'll take you…" was his response. Her eyes darted again to the clock.

"I wanted to take Juliet…" she told him.

Spencer watched the by-play with interest. He knew he was missing something. Scarlett was trying to get out without Morgan, but why?

"I'll go with you," he heard himself offer. Scarlett arched a brow and seemed to consider something.

"Fine, I have an extra helmet," she said moving to the door. "Let's roll…" she added, watching him follow.

When they had left the apartment, Garcia turned to Derek. "What's she up to?" she asked.

"No good, baby girl," he told her with a shake of his head. "As usual. But if she took Reid, it can't be too bad, I hope…" he added.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reid heard Scarlett's voice in his ear piece as they pulled down off the route to the closest store.

"I need to make a quick detour," she told him. They turned down a strip of road that was heavily trafficked.

"Where?" was all he asked and he felt her shift slightly in his arms. He thought he felt her sigh.

"Just stay cool Spence, okay?" and she noted his arms tighten around her.

She heard his voice fill with concern. "Why… What are you doing?"

She sighed again. "Trust me, please Spencer. I have to take care of something. Please," she asked.

The conversation was stopped as they pulled up to the next traffic light. A street walker came over towards them, and Reid felt Scarlett cut back on the engine and pull to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed her arm.

Scarlett lifted her face shield and turned a bit to look at him. "Stay cool…" she told him quickly and he watched her lean forward to remove her helmet as the tall bleached blond woman approached them. Another darker haired woman also headed over.

Reid pulled off his own helmet, quietly assessing the situation.

"You're late. I was about to give up on you…" the brunette was saying to Scarlett as she drew near.

The blonde eyed Reid with a nervous glance. "Who's that?" she asked, looking him over with contempt.

Reid's mind was racing, wondering what Scarlett could possibly be involving him in. He was tense and his eyes narrowed at the blond moving up to him.

Scarlett noted the change in Reid, and figured he was jumping to all the wrong conclusions. There wasn't anything she could do about that. He'd have to trust her, or not. She shifted to move off the bike.

"He's mine, Lana. Back off…" she said stepping up to the taller woman. She blocked her from approaching Spencer any further. He took note that Scarlett knew the woman.

Lana was still eying Reid over Scarlett's shoulder. He moved to the rear of the motorcycle, standing on Scarlett's right.

"I think girlfriend has a boy-toy," the brunette said, joining the conversation. She walked up stand beside the blond. "Careful with that one, Scarlett. He looks like you could break him…" she said giving Reid a once over.

Spencer tensed and Scarlett moved closer to him. He looked sideways at her when she leaned into him, laying a hand across his chest. "You know them?" he asked her quietly.

While she had her back to the women, she looked up into his face and mouthed the words 'trust me'.

"Breaking him is going to be half the fun, Starr," she said, tugging at his belt. She gave him a wink, turned and leaned back against him casually. "The other half will be getting him there," she added.

Reid reached forward, putting his arm around her waist, wanting to keep her close. She couldn't see his face but imagined him trying to school his features to composure.

"Where's Brooke?" Scarlett asked the blond.

Reid felt her stiffen slightly at the woman's shrug. "Down the alley," she indicated without qualm. "Some of us don't get the luxury of playing with our pets." She said with another dark look at Reid.

"Do you know if she went today?" she asked her voice dropping a notch.

"Why the fuck do you care, anyway?" Lana looked down at Scarlett. "Fucking cops, always pretending to care…" she ground out, with a snarl…

Spencer dropped his arm as she moved forward. When he'd tried to pull her back, she'd squeezed his wrist lightly, trying to relate that it was okay. She hoped he got the message.

Scarlett's face and body language showed nothing but bored indifference as the older woman tried to goad her into a fight. When Lana shoved her shoulder, the woman called Starr interceded.

"Knock it off, Lana," she said moving between them. "You know she cares, so quit being a jealous bitch."

The blond gave a stiff laugh. "Jealous? Why the fuck…" she shook he head when her friend interrupted.

"Because she's actually helping," she snapped and Lana moved back.

"Screw this. I take care of myself, I don't need her help or fucking pity," she said as she walked away.

Scarlett looked back to Reid and watched Lana move over to a car that pulled up to the curb. He was also watching her move away. She turned back to the other woman.

"What's up her ass tonight, Starr?" she addressed the brunette who'd moved closer to Spencer.

"The usual," she answered noncommittally. "Lana doesn't need a reason to be a bitch," she said with a small careless wave. "Hi there, cutie," she said, stepping up to be face to face with Reid. "What's your name?"

He fought the urge to step back. "Spencer," he answered mildly, trying to remain calm when she reached over and ran a finger down his shirt. He glanced quickly down at the woman and his face flamed.

"Mmm," she said peering up into his blushing face. "Sweet, Scarlett. He smells sweet and a bit shy…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Starr, stop playing with my guy," she said, going to stand back in front of Spencer.

Starr moved to face her. Still teasing, she put her arms casually around Scarlett's neck. "Oh, but you know I love the sweet ones," she said keeping her eyes on Spencer. "The quiet ones always like to watch…"

Trailing a finger down Scarlett's neck and leaned closer to her ear. "We could give him something to watch…" Starr moved as if to kiss her.

Scarlett shrugged off the embrace and threw a glance back at Spencer, who was staring in shock. She sighed. "Seriously, Starr, please quit teasing. I don't want to kill him," she shook her head. "I wanted to talk to Brooke. She texted me…"

Starr threw one more look over at Spencer and laughed. "Oh okay. Geez, you ruin all my fun," she told Scarlett. Looking over at the clock at the bank, she turned back. "Brooke should be back soon. The john only paid for half an hour…"

Scarlett turned to face Spencer. He threw her a quizzical look. "I need to talk to Brooke," she told him.

"Who is Brooke?" he asked, still watching warily over her shoulder. She tapped his chest and he looked down.

"Brooke is a friend," she told him with a shrug. "So is Starr. Lana, well… not so much." She watched Spencer following Starr with his eyes. "She won't bother you…"

Reid dropped his gaze from watching Starr pacing down to Scarlett. "I wasn't worried," he said with a shrug. "Maybe a little when she touched you…" he amended.

"Spence, she was just playing. Teasing you…" she could clearly see he was tense and way more than just a "little" worried.

"You've got great friends," he said sarcastically. Scarlett let out her breath in a huff.

"Snarky is not your best color Reid," she told him with a quick laugh trying to ease him up.

"Sorry, things are just a bit strange here… you can give me a little latitude…"

"Fair enough," she agreed and stepped forward resting her hands on his shoulders. She looked up into his face. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here."

Reid shook his head. "It's fine- I wouldn't have wanted you to come out here alone." His eyes narrowed with the thought that it was obvious she'd been before… Shaking his head again to dispel the thought he wrapped his arms around her. "I still don't know what you are doing," he told her, leaving her an opening.

Scarlett dropped her head to his shoulder. She gave him a hard hug and looked back up to meet his eyes.

"I'm trying to help someone," she said vaguely and he rolled his eyes. "I just don't know if she wants it… Okay?" Scarlett shook her head.

Reid could tell she was frustrated. He held on to her. "How did you even meet them?"

Scarlett let out a small laugh. "I told you about the morning I met them. You just haven't connected it yet," she waited a minute until the information dawned on him.

He shook his head. "You never said you struck up a friendship with them," he said in shock.

"Spencer, there was a reason I stopped and talked to them, trust me," she sighed. "I don't want to get into too much right here…" she scanned down the alley, still looking for Brooke.

Moving her gaze back to Spencer, she straightened a bit, hoping he'd understand if she only gave him a piece of a backstory. If he trusted her enough maybe…

She tugged on his jacket, drawing his attention back to her face. She lowered her voice and he leaned forward to listen better.

"Remember the other night, when I was telling you about how I was going down the wrong path, how I wasn't good on my own?"

Reid nodded. "Morgan's mom took you in…" He saw her eyes shift over his shoulder and narrow as she sighed.

"Yes. Mom saved me. Now I am trying to pay that forward," she told him. "So when you meet Brooke, you'll understand..."

"You were prostituting yourself?" he asked.

Scarlett looked up at him and quickly shook her head. "No Spencer. I didn't, but I could have gotten there easily, if it wasn't for Mom. I did some things that I'm not proud of, but nothing that kept me from getting into the Bureau."

Scarlett looked around him again. "Never mind," she cut off. "Just trust me please," she begged him and tugged him to her.

Very quietly he heard her whisper, "Turn around and you'll see me about fifteen years ago…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reid stiffened. When he turned around, he saw a young girl walking towards them. Scarlett was moving to greet her.

He could see attitude written all over her tired features. The clothing and make up gave the impression she was older, but Reid saw youth in her eyes. She hadn't gotten the hardened look of Lana or Starr yet. When she saw Scarlett and smiled, he guessed her to be about fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Hey, you…" she called out closing the distance between them quickly. Reid was surprised when Scarlett opened her arms and caught the girl in an embrace. Instead of pulling away though, the little girl hugged her back.

"I didn't think you were going to come tonight," she said stepping back.

"I told you I might be late. Had a lot of unpacking to do, Brooke," Scarlett explained again.

"I know. That's why I figured you wouldn't make it at all," she said with a shrug. Turning her eyes on Spencer, she looked back at her friend. "Who's the meat?" she asked, ice leaking into her voice.

Scarlett sighed. "He's a friend of mine, Brooke. He's cool," she said praying that he would be just that and not scare Brooke off.

"A cop?" she asked still watching him warily.

Reid read the tension in the girl's stance and moved over to them. He offered her his hand. She looked at him as if she was afraid he was going to grab her.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he told her. She shook his hand tentatively. "I work with Scarlett. We're with the FBI, so we don't have jurisdiction here," he explained quietly. "We aren't here to hassle you."

Scarlett watched as Spencer eased himself into the young girl's good graces. She should've realized he'd have a soft spot for someone in trouble. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as Brooke smiled.

"I guess you'd have to be pretty cool if you're with Scarlett," she was telling him.

Reid nodded. "Scarlett wouldn't have brought me along if she thought I couldn't be trusted," he told her and looked over at Scarlett. His eyes met hers and held. "She's a good judge of character…" he said, more to Scarlett than Brooke.

Scarlett smiled. "Part of my super powers," she joked. To Brooke, she said, "I got your text… all you said was thanks… So how did you make out today?"

Brooke shrugged. "I made it another day. Forty-eight hours, clean," she clarified to Spencer.

"And you went to the house I told you about?" Scarlett asked gently.

Brooke nodded. "They said you talked to them already."

"Yes, I did. I knew you'd make the right decision," Scarlett looked down in the girl's eyes. "I wasn't lying when I told you I've been in your shoes, little one. I'll help anyway I can if you want to walk away from this… but ultimately the choice is going to be yours. You will have to lift yourself out… I can't carry you."

Reid noticed a change in the girl's demeanor. "What if I can't do it?" she asked suddenly looking even younger.

"You can. If you slip up, you pick yourself up and do it again. We learn more from our mistakes than anything else," Scarlett told her, lightly running her hand across the girl's short hair. "I have faith in you, Brooke. You've got heart, and I'll do anything to make sure you don't lose that…"

Brooke looked over at the street. Cars were pulling up to the curb, picking up girls all along the way. "I don't want this," she said with a tear in her voice.

"Then don't stay. When I talked to Robert, he said as long as you stayed clean, he'd give you a room and a job there at the group. Take the chance on yourself, Brooke. You're stronger than you think."

Starr had come back over to where they were standing. She looked at Brooke then to Scarlett. "You tell her yet?" she asked the younger girl.

"Tell me what?" Scarlett asked. When Brooke only shrugged, she looked at Starr.

Starr pulled a cigarette out of a pack and lit it, scanning the area quickly. She stepped up closer to Scarlett and offered her a drag. Reid was surprised when she took it. He hadn't known that she smoked.

She saw the concern cross his face.

"Six minutes…" he told her. Scarlett frowned.

Starr looked over at him. "What?"

Spencer shrugged and kept eye contact with Scarlett. "Every cigarette takes six minutes off your life. It's something I'd tell my mom to try to get her to quit. Its six minutes less that I'll have with you," he told her looking down in her eyes.

After inhaling the smoke, she waited a beat and handed it back to Starr. She shrugged. "I don't make a habit out of it," she told him honestly.

Starr laughed. "I told you he was a sweetie," she said to Scarlett.

"I know," she sighed. "Probably better than I deserve…" she said reaching for his hand. When he laced his fingers through hers, she pulled him up closer and leaned back against him. He blushed and quickly kissed the top of her hair.

"What did you want to tell me, Brooke," Scarlett asked looking to the younger girl.

Brooke was watching Reid closely. Scarlett couldn't tell if she looked concerned or envious.

"Whatever you want to say stays with me, sweetie. Spencer won't repeat anything, either," she told her.

When Brooke remained silent, Starr sighed. "Brooke wanted to tell you about the weirdo coming back again," she told Scarlett.

Scarlett stiffened and stood straighter. "The one you were telling me about? The one in the van?"

When the girl nodded Scarlett turned to Spencer. "Brooke told me last week that there is an older male, white, salt and pepper hair that is driving around in a van marked like a volunteer agency that is trying to pick up the younger girls. He says he's trying to help them, but I found no local places that have any programs or someone doing that and no one with the local PD knows anything about it. There have however, been four teenage Jane Does that have turned up strangled all within the past month."

"The locals checking into this?" he asked, looking from Scarlett's face to Brooke's.

"As much as they could, they have no witnesses, no leads. No ties that link the missing girls to this van. They haven't even been able to ID the bodies," Scarlett said in disgust.

"They said they are watching for the van and the man I described," Brooke told them quietly. "But that's no guarantee he's the one who hurt the others. He just creeps me the fuck out…" she shivered looking over her shoulders again to the street. "I got some of the van's license plate today though when I saw him…"

"Good girl," Scarlett told her. "What was it? I have a friend who can run it."

Brooke gave her the information. "I know you said stay away from him and the van, but…" she looked to Starr. "I stayed back but Mary got in the van…"

"What?" Starr asked incredulously. "Why would she do that?!"

Brooke shrugged. "I told her not to go, I stayed back because I don't trust the look in his eyes when he sees me… I stayed back because I was afraid, and now I haven't seen Mary all night…" her blue eyes swam in tears. She turned to Scarlett. "I know you are busy, I hoped when I texted you that you'd come out tonight. I wanted to tell you, 'cause I don't like this feeling…. Like something bad is going to happen to Mary. I stopped a local cop earlier and told him. I even gave him the plate numbers that I got, but he said there wasn't anything he could do about it since she went willingly," Brooke turned tear filled eyes to Starr. "He said if she wasn't back in twenty four hours, that we could file a report," she sniffled. "But she never goes far and never is gone more than an hour. I know something's wrong…"

Reid watched as Scarlett pulled Brooke to her while the girl cried. He stepped closer touching a hand to the girl's shoulder. "When did she go with the man," he asked her in a calming voice.

Brooke wiped at her eyes and looked up to him. "Around six, six thirty. I was talking to Mary and when he pulled up I stepped away. I told her not to go!" she empathized.

"You did the right thing," Spencer rubbed her shoulder a little. "You stayed safe, and now we have more information, that may help find your friend." He looked into her eyes. "You did the right thing," he reiterated, "now trust us to do the same, okay?" He smiled when the girl nodded slightly and hugged into Scarlett again.

"Can you go someplace safe for the night?" he asked. "The police may want to ask you some questions, they'll need to find you," he explained while pulling out his phone.

Starr nodded. "I'll go with her to the house Scarlett was talking about. They told me I could stay there too," she said with a shrug. "Since I've been clean over a year, apparently I am welcome too…"

Scarlett smiled. "It's a good place, Starr, with good people." She hoped maybe she'd get lucky and both her friends would get off the streets. She turned to Spencer. He was already on the phone. She listened to the one sided conversation. His voice was steady and calm, like when he'd spoken to Brooke. Like how he'd sounded that first time he'd spoken to her. She felt a shiver race on her spine when he caught her eyes on him. She certainly hoped he couldn't see her heart in her eyes. It was way too soon for him to know she loved him…

"Who are you calling?" she asked as she released Brooke to Starr and moved over to him.

Reid looked down at her. "JJ… If anyone can get us in on this, she can. With four Jane Doe's she may have some leverage."

Scarlett nodded and looked back at her friends. "I hope for Mary's sake, she moves fast," she told him biting on the corner of her thumb.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning, when they'd been called in for a special meeting at the BAU, Scarlett knew JJ had come through for them.

She sat over her tablet, scanning the pictures of the crime scenes and reports of the Jane Doe's that the city had at the morgue. The faces of the young women stared up at her as Scarlett fought back her frustration.

"The local police are asking for our help on a possible serial strangler in the business district," JJ was telling them, indicating the faces on the wall. "They have no leads, no dna, nothing tying these four together except what seems to be a common signature," she was telling them.

Hotch looked up. "Strangulation left behind fibers of what appears to be a silk, perhaps a scarf, and burn marks that indicate the women may have been tasered," he stated.

"All four are high risk, younger prostitutes who according to the M.E. were drug users and the bodies were found about six hours after death. He doesn't keep them long after killing them, so it seems the unsubs ritual is on the living victim," Rossi added.

JJ nodded. "The police have another possible missing girl… her friend reported seeing her enter a van yesterday around six…"

Morgan shifted. "If this guy moves as fast as we are thinking, she may already be dead."

Scarlett spoke up. "It's possible. However, if her body turns up, it may be the only solid lead we have. The friend had a description of the vehicle and the man driving, along with a partial plate. Garcia is already running it… along with dna and prints off the Jane Doe's to try to id them," she added.

"I hate to say it, but that may be our strongest link. We don't have any witnesses accounting for the others before they turned up dead," Morgan gave a defeated look to Scarlett.

"We'll have to profile what we have so far, not basing the facts on the intuition of the friend of the new missing girl," Hotchner added. "We can't assume the van is connected, yet."

Scarlett nodded. She knew that was coming.

They worked over the profile the next few hours, consulting with the local police department. While looking over the board and maps for the hundredth time, Scarlett felt Reid come back into the room. She scrubbed her face tiredly, and took a cup of coffee he offered her.

"I can't see any pattern in the drop off points," he commented, taking a sip from his own mug.

"He leaves them strangled, nude and with fresh hits of drugs in their systems. We don't find the method of strangulation, so he must keep it. Using it over and over. That's part of the signature too," she said. "The weapon means something to him, if not the places."

"He leaves them beside dumpsters," Reid commented. "Like they are trash…" he placed a hand against the small of her back lightly, trying to offer a brief comfort. He knew she was seeing herself in those pictures from the conversation they had last night. This was all too personal for her.

"So we can assume that the unsub is using them as a substitute for whomever it is he wants dead," Alex added, looking up from the notebook she had been writing in. "Perhaps the scarf belonged to a woman who chose the drugs and the streets over him. It's his way of exacting revenge."

"But why choose the youngest ones? He doesn't rape them, but leaves them nude. He tasers them and drugs them, so that would indicate that he has an issue with controlling them, he needs to keep them incapacitated, yet there are no ligature marks to indicate he binds them at all." Scarlett blew out a breath and stared hard again at the board.

"I'm sorry," she muttered tiredly. "I should have brought this up last week to everyone, instead of only focusing on Brooke. Maybe Mary wouldn't have been taken…"

"We still wouldn't have any more to go on," Rossi interrupted, coming back into the room carrying file folders. Garcia was following closely behind with her laptop. "Don't start blaming yourself already," he chided her gently, "you'll burn out quickly at this job if you do," he warned.

"I'm trying to keep my objectivity," she told him honestly.

Rossi nodded. "Sometimes that the best any of us can do."

"I was able to identify three of our lost lambs," Penelope said after giving Scarlett's arm a quick squeeze. "It may help with victimology…" she set her laptop down and three faces were on the screen.

"All three of these girls were local. Raised in the Virginia area. All three were runaways from abusive homes and the parents either didn't look very hard or gave up looking for them quickly," Penelope said with a sigh.

Blake read the information from the files Rossi set on the table. "Melissa Jones, the first victim was in and out of several foster homes before she ran away at thirteen. Her foster parents reported she had been caught using drugs at the last meeting with CPS."

"Donna Avery, was fourteen when she was reported missing by her parents. Biological mom and step father reported she'd been using drugs when CPS investigated an allegation of sexual abuse. Donna was reported as a runaway about a month later," Spencer read aloud.

"And Tori James was also fourteen when her foster family reported her as a runaway. No notations in the file of drug use- they assumed that she'd run away with a boyfriend or someone she met online…" Scarlett sighed. "So these girls are stamped troubled runaways and nobody even goes looking for them?" she asked shaking her head. She tossed the file back on the table.

Spencer moved closer and wrapped his arm around Scarlett's shoulders.

Rossi came to stand beside them. "If you want to excuse yourself from this case, we'd understand," he said gently to Scarlett. Over the last few hours, she'd told some of her background to the team, trying to explain why she'd ended up friending the working girls who had led them into this case.

"I will be fine…" she turned to Rossi, giving him a weak smile. "I'll just wish there was more to find this guy before he hurts another girl…"

"Careful what you wish for," JJ said as she entered the room. "PD just called, they found another body. Hotch and Morgan have already headed over to the scene. He said to tell you all to meet them there."

Scarlett felt Reid's hand grasp onto hers. "I am okay," she told him.

"And if it does turn out to be Mary?" Spencer asked.

Rossi looked Scarlett over for her reaction. She'd lowered her forehead into Reid's chest for a moment, breathing deeply as if to re-center herself. He also noted the protective stance that Reid had taken over their newest teammate. They seemed an interesting combination for two so different personalities.

"Then I will have to tell Brooke and Starr," she said firmly. "And hopefully this time there will be something else that'll help us find the bastard." She caught Rossi's eyes on her. "I need to see this through," she told him.

"Then let's go," he told them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So these girls have a connection in that they all were reviewed by CPS at one time in their lives," Reid was telling Morgan and Hotch. Scene detectives were collecting evidence in the alley behind a bar where the latest body was found.

"That's something to go on, at least," Aaron said as he pulled out his phone. "Garcia, make sure as soon as this latest victim is ID'd you run her name through the Child Protection Services system. Let us know if you have a hit," he was telling Penelope.

Scarlett was looking over the strangulation marks on the body. "It's not Mary," she told Reid and Morgan as she stood up and joined them. "She doesn't fit Brooke's description. So either these cases don't have anything to do with the van…"

"Or Mary is still out there and he disposed of this body to move onto her," Morgan finished her line of thought.

"We may have something more this time though, guys," Alex interjected. She held up the girl's hand while the tech swabbed under the fingernails. "She has defensive wounds and what looks to be skin and blood under her nails."

"It seems this girl wasn't affected as strongly by the drugs, or he used too little of a dose on her. She fought back. We may catch a break." Rossi said, helping Alex back to a standing position. "Tell the lab we need that DNA rushed…" he told the technician.

"Yes, sir. Understood."

Hotchner was walking with the detective in charge of the case. Coming to stand with the team, he introduced him.

"Detective Brent Williams, these are agents SSA's Rossi, Morgan, Dr. Reid, Ryan and Blake. You know Agent Jareau," he said.

"Agents," he responded, shaking their hands. "I'm grateful for your assistance. I have to say, my superiors aren't too forthcoming with additional man hours when it comes to street crimes."

Scarlett took his hand and smiled. "I worked over two years with Chicago PD vice team. It's not any different in any city," she told him.

"No, I guess not. But regardless of how they lived, the girls were more just children than anything," he said with a frown. He looked down at Scarlett. "You just move to the area?" he asked casually.

"Yep, Chicago born and bred myself…" she answered. She looked down at the body again, taking note of the bruising along the girl's forearm. "At least this girl gave him a fight…"

Spencer moved over to the body. "Maybe she got more than we thought…" he pulled out a glove from his hip pocket and pulled back on the girl's lip. They saw blood across her teeth and a piece of something trapped there. "Hand me one of the collection cases and tweezers," he told the tech on his left. Taking the tools, he pried the piece from her mouth and held it up.

"Looks like a piece of an ear," the detective commented.

"Looks like," Spencer agreed. He handed it over to the technician. "Have them trace that DNA a.s.a.p.," he told her. "It will definitely from her attacker."

"At least we have an identifying mark," Scarlett said. "Good catch, Spence," she said as he straightened up to stand next to her.

"An identifying mark will only help if we had eyes on the street who knew what to look for," the detective said with a glance over to his own team. "Maybe we could get some of our female officers out tonight…"

Hotchner looked over to Scarlett. "Ryan, your size could play into his type, maybe bring him close enough to get a look at. You still feel your vice skills are reliable enough if you were to go undercover? " he asked.

"Yes, sir. I could work with the detectives, I have no problem with that…"

Morgan saw Spencer frown. He didn't like the idea any better than Reid did, but Scarlett knew her stuff. This could be the quickest way to catch the unsub. Knowing his friend was coming to the same conclusion, he offered a way for them to stay close to Scarlett while she was out on the street.

"Reid and I can use the surveillance van. That way if Scarlett does get a visual, we can confirm with the cameras and tail him. If we're lucky he could lead us to Mary…"

"Agreed… Scarlett, you go with Detective Williams's team to set up. We'll meet at dusk…"

Scarlett just nodded and moved to join the detective as he headed to his car. She turned when Morgan called her name.

"Katy, wait up…" her brother and Spencer moved to her side as she walked.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to have Garcia send you pictures of our van so you'll know where we are set up at," Derek told her.

"And don't forget that the unsub uses a taser initially," Reid spoke fast, keeping in step. "Stay out of reach…"

"We'll have ears on you, even though you won't be wearing a wire, we'll hear you so if anything starts going south, you just holler…"

Williams turned back to them. "We'll have communications set up. We have receivers dummied up to look like mp3's that our undercover's use so she won't be out of touch… we'll rendezvous with your team in about an hour over on First St. before taking them under… so you can add anything else then," he looked to Scarlett. "Are we good?"

Turning back to Morgan and Reid, she shook her head at them. "You guys worry too much. I'll see you in a few, okay?" With her eyes she begged them to stop creating a scene.

"Right, we'll meet you back on First…" Derek told her. "C'mon Reid let's roll…"

When they left, Scarlett slid into the car where Williams was waiting.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "Your partners seem on edge about you doing this."

"They are just concerned because it's my first time undercover in a while. Add to that one of them is my brother and I'm dating the other, things get complicated," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah I can see that happening… I don't think I'd want my sister or my other half playing bait either."

"Like I said, it gets complicated. But they're both professionals. It'll be fine," she said. "This is our best chance on catching this guy."

Just over an hour later, they pulled into the parking lot where they were to meet Scarlett's team. She and two other undercover officers climbed out of the car and headed over to what was designed to look like a delivery truck.

Spencer was leaning back against the rear door. When he saw Scarlett, he worked very hard to remain impassive. From the open door, Morgan jumped out and let out a low whistle.

"Baby girl, you look like you're sixteen again," he stated taking in the transformation.

"Make up works wonders," she told him with a wink. "My friends here are artists."

One of the other officers stepped forward. "I'm detective Erin Anderson and this is detective Martha Reynolds…" she said shaking each of their hands. "You've met Williams," she said as the lead detective joined them.

Morgan nodded. "We have everything set up for communications in the van," he said to Williams. "You can ride with us. Our techs linked your comm frequencies to work with ours, so if we want to run a test…"

Williams nodded and handed the girls each an ear bud that hooked into what looked like an iPod, an mp3 and a Bluetooth which were actually receivers. They each took a different bracelet that was set up as a transmitter, also.

Reid stepped forward to help Scarlett hook the bracelet to her wrist. He watched her closely, taking in everything from the short denim cutoffs, white stockings that rode to her thighs with a lace garter and back up to the braless lace tankini she wore. His hazel eyes locked with her green ones.

"Pass inspection?" she asked leaning a bit closer to his ear.

"Almost too well," he answered. "It's scary how young you look."

"That's the point," she replied. "I even stuck to flats just to keep myself short. We need to catch this guy, Reid."

Spencer nodded looking again to her eyes. "Just don't ask me to relax," he said trying to give a smile. "I can't do that."

"Fine, we'll relax later, when this is over and we get home, okay?" she nudged him lightly with her shoulder.

"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed. He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Please be careful…" he pleaded.

"I will Spencer, I promise…"

Morgan's voice buzzed into her ear. "You hear me?" Reid adjusted the volume on his earpiece as Scarlett lifted her wrist. "Check. You got me too?"

"Yup. Clear…"

"Good. The rest of the team will be nearby. We'll stay in constant connection with you. If you see the unsub…"

"You'll hear me say 'don't I know you from somewhere?' and you'll move in…" she answered. "If communications go out, we pull back. If I have a problem I cannot relate verbally, you'll see me flash a peace sign… I got this D. I'm good," she chided him.

"Right. Okay…" she heard Derek sigh. "You be safe, understand?"

"Derek, I will be fine…"

"You keep saying that," he teased.

"And I'll keep saying it until you all get it through your thick heads," she shot back.

"Okay, okay," he responded with a laugh. "C'mon Reid, let's go set up get this night over with…"

"Right…" he moved to climb in the back of the van. Before closing the door, Scarlett leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later farm boy," she told him with a smile.

Spencer closed his eyes a moment and sighed. "Just keep your promise," he reminded her as he re-opened his eyes to look into hers.

"I'll be careful…" she turned with a wink and a quick wave just as Detective Williams came up to the back of the van.

"The ladies are heading over," he told her. "Time to put on our A game…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"And we've got another," Martha said as a car rolled up to the curb. "The night is full of perverts," she added as she went to lean into the window.

After a few minutes of talking and throwing out a ridiculous price, the would-be john pulled away. "Too rich for his blood," she said to the others as she re-joined Scarlett and Erin.

"Busy night, too bad we can't reel in the right perv," Scarlett said adjusting her garter for the tenth time. The little .38 she had tucked inside her thigh kept dragging it down. She readjusted the lace to keep it covered.

"Night's still young," Erin said throwing a look to the street. She nodded as an undercover officer passed by. Each of the teams had personnel in street clothes walking past at different intervals. Scarlett had already seen Blake once walking past on a cell phone.

"And we have another contestant," Scarlett said as Erin moved forward.

They heard the voice from the car say, "not you… the little one," and Scarlett moved forward to check out the driver.

One glance told her he wasn't who she was looking for. This guy was young, and there weren't any marks on his face or ears. She did take note of a gun on the console, and kept her guard up.

"What's your pleasure, handsome," she asked in a bored voice.

"Could be you, sweetheart… what's your charge?"

Scarlett saw Reid move into the streetlight just at the corner ahead of them. Wanting to distance herself from the weapon, she improvised. She knew with his ear piece in, that he could hear what she was saying. She turned as if to look from the driver to Spencer.

He had his hair forward under a fedora, obscuring most of his face and his usual button down sweater on, looking every bit like a college professor. She ran with her idea, trusting her instincts and Reid to get away from this vehicle.

"Sorry, buddy, one of my regulars just walked up," she said with a giggle. "Gotta go where you know where the money is…" she straightened up and headed over to Reid.

When she reached him she said quietly, "Play along," and she grabbed his tie yanking him against her in a hard kiss.

Spencer knew something was up the minute she'd held his gaze. She wouldn't have acknowledged him otherwise. She'd never taken a chance to blow her cover. He grabbed her, pushing her up against the wall, groping at her as if he did this every night. They heard the car squeal away from the curb.

Scarlett spoke quickly into her comm link. She rattled off the plate number. "Someone please pick that asshole up away from here. He's not the unsub, but he has a glock sitting on the console and an open fifth on the floor by his feet. He means to hurt someone tonight…" she relayed.

She heard Morgan repeat the information to the local patrol. Williams' voice was in the background barking orders.

She looked up at Reid. "Sorry about that. I had to get him off the street…" she looked around quickly. The street was full of others, passersby and the like…

"Come on, let's make this look good," she said and pulled his wallet out. Taking a few bills, she stuffed them into her top with a flirty smile and led him by the tie into an empty doorway.

Once inside, she let him go. "That was too close," she sighed. "Adrenaline rush…" she explained as she rubbed her temples.

Spencer reached over and pressed his fingers along her neck. "You okay?" he asked moving his hands lightly across the base of her skull rubbing at the tension there.

"Yeah, I just hope they pick up that prick," she said with a sigh. She leaned into his hands and groaned.

"They'll get him," he said. Scarlett turned into his arms and he held her for a minute. She raised her arm with the communicator on it and pressed a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. He nodded in understanding. Crooking her finger, she drew him forward to kiss her.

Spencer pressed her back against the wall, running his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth to him. Tasting her, he explored lightly, smiling as he felt her shiver when his hand travelled over her bare midriff. He let his thumb graze across her navel ring. Wrapping his hand around the bracelet on her wrist to temporarily block their conversation, he told her quietly "I want to get you home…" his voice barely registering as he mouthed the words.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Soon," she agreed taking his face in her hands and pulling him into another kiss. "Very soon," she whispered.

Reid pulled back, releasing her arm. "We should be clear," he said in a normal tone.

Scarlett only nodded and followed him back to the street. Once in view, the separated as if they'd just completed a transaction in the hall. Reid moved up the street where she knew he'd rejoin Morgan.

"Our guys grabbed the kid with the gun," Martha told her when they reconvened at the corner of the alleyway. "They have enough to put him away for a while," she said in a low voice. "Turns out he had warrants…"

"Good," Scarlett answered. "One less scumbag on the street tonight."

The three straightened up when they heard Morgan's voice indicate they just saw a van fitting Brooke's previous description pulling onto the street.

Scarlett made sure she stood in clear view as the van pulled around. The driver had pulled along the curb to his side allowing him easier access to the girls. When it began to slow alongside her, she looked into the cab at the driver…

"Hi there handsome," she said with a smile. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Morgan and Reid dropped out of the back of the surveillance van. The portable radio at Derek's shoulder was humming as the different teams converged on the scene at Scarlett's cue. They could still hear her talking in their ear pieces as she stalled the perp, giving them a chance to catch him.

Reid took off like a shot as the van driver saw the first team of police in flak jackets take the corner. The van pulled out in a screech of tires and blue smoke filled the air. The driver had grabbed a hold of Scarlett by the hair and she was scrambling to hang on to the side of the door.

"Stop the van, you're surrounded!" Spencer heard her screaming through the ear piece at his head. He saw her body slam against the side of the van and heard the breath leave her lungs while her feet drug across the pavement.

He saw her brace her feet against the running board of the vehicle and reach into the cab. Suddenly police cars blocked the road and the van slid sideways to a stop as Scarlett reached into the window and grabbed the man by the head. She slammed his head forward and he could hear the man cursing through her comm link.

He released her hair that he'd wrapped around his hand and she fell to the road in a roll, her arms thrown up to protect her head. Spencer was over her in an instant with Morgan just behind him.

"Stay still," Reid was telling her. "Don't move; something may be broken... Did you hit your head?" he asked in a rush of words while touching her to check for any broken bones.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" she cursed as she tried to pull herself up. Morgan held her still.

"Stay down!" he yelled. "The scene is not secure and he has a gun." The words hadn't left his mouth as they heard shots fired. Reid and Morgan both covered her body with theirs. Morgan straightened for a shot from behind the van and clipped the unsub in the leg, effectively dropping him.

The first line came in and handcuffed the now screaming man. Medics were on scene, and Reid yelled into his mic for them to assess Scarlett's injuries.

"We have an injured Agent here who needs attention," she heard him saying into the radio. She couldn't hear their response as she was fighting to stand.

"I'm alright! Just get to him and see if he'll tell us where Mary is!" she struggled to move, not realizing in her haste that Reid was the one holding her down.

"For fuck's sake Scarlett, hold still!" he swore at her, bringing her around to look at him. Her mouth dropped open.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?" she gasped in awe. The look on her face was priceless.

"Yeah, I did, now hold the fuck still… you're bleeding all over me…" Spencer was in no mood for her argument. He was worried sick at the amount of blood covering her legs.

Morgan came to kneel beside them. "We got him Katy, now be a good girl and let the medics look you over…"

Scarlett stopped struggling and the pain started to hit her. She tried to concentrate on something else. Looking at the two concerned faces hovering near hers, she figured levity was an option. "Reid cursed at me," she said, sticking her tongue out at Spencer.

"I'm going to do more than curse at you in about a minute, if you don't stay put," he said, but gave her a half grin. At least she was well enough to crack jokes, and the bleeding was easing up under pressure.

"Promises, promises," she shot back with a laugh. "Ouch…"

"Where 'ouch'," Derek asked as she wrapped an arm across her ribs.

She took a short breath. "Too early for laughing," she commented as the medics arrived.

Reid moved slightly to the side. "She hit the road at about twenty miles an hour. She has a gash in her upper left thigh that I'm keeping pressure on to stop the bleeding," he traded spots as the medic took over and Scarlett looked down.

"Ewww. That's going to leave a mark," she said with a wrinkle in her nose. She looked away and concentrated on Spencer's face instead. She noted the tense concern in his eyes. "That's just a joke, farm boy. I'm not worried about a little scar…"

"We need to move her to the ambulance," one of the medics told him. He sent the other for a stretcher. Hotchner and Rossi were just walking into the scene and stepped up beside Derek.

"Oh, no, really… I can walk…" she pleaded calling out to the medic.

Morgan shook his head. "No way you can put any pressure on that leg Katy-did, until a doctor gets it sutured up."

Scarlett moaned. "It's just road rash. I've had worse taking a spill off Juliet…"

Rossi looked at Scarlett's leg. "You hit a piece of the van's running board when you came down. That's more than just 'road rash'," he commented.

"It's a six inch laceration that is at least an inch deep," Spencer said to her. "If you stand on it, you'll start bleeding all over again." He showed her his pants and shirt that were covered in her blood. "Please don't put me through that…"

When Spencer reached over and traced his thumb across her bottom lip she realized she was pouting. "Fine, I'll stay still…" she told him quietly. She bit into her lip this time to keep it from protruding.

Reid shook his head and gave a little laugh at the action. "You really have to work that hard to not pout?" he teased.

Scarlett tried to relax. "Yes, sometimes," she admitted. "It's a bad habit…"

Spencer leaned closer to her ear. "I think it's adorable," he told her with a quick smile.

They both looked over when Hotch's phone rang. After a brief conversation, he looked over to his team.

"We got an address on where he's keeping Mary," he relayed. "We're going to meet the others there." To Scarlett he said, "She's alive…"

When she opened her mouth he cut her off. "You go to the hospital and have that taken care of… No arguments or I'll put you on a desk for the next month." He watched her clamp her mouth shut in a thin line.

"You did a great job out there tonight," he added. "Now let us do our part." He offered her a smile. "You broke his nose…" he said almost as an afterthought.

"Excuse me," Scarlett asked not quite understanding what Hotch meant.

"You were hanging on to a moving vehicle and put yourself at risk to get the unsub in custody. And you managed to break his nose," his smile increased then he became serious. "But now you have to trust us to see this through and take care of yourself, so we're not a man down on the next case. Reid, stay with her…" he said looking over to Spencer.

"Sure…" he answered as the others moved to their vehicles. He looked back to Scarlett as the medics moved in with a stretcher. He followed them and hopped up into the ambulance beside her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reid watched as the doctor wrapped the sutures he just tied off in a length of gauze. The white contrasted sharply against her skin and covered most of her upper thigh. Scarlett sighed for what he figured was the hundredth time in the past hour as she continued questioning the doctor.

"You're sure I have to stay off it for a week?" she asked again.

The ER doc looked up at her with a grin. "I said at least a week, agent. If you put unnecessary pressure on these stitches, they will bust open and then it will be longer…" he reached over and gave her knee a pat.

"The cut tore into the muscle. If you over use the leg, they will give and tear," he said with a bit more sympathy. "How quickly you recover will ultimately be up to you and how well you follow orders."

"I'm going to go stir crazy," she bemoaned her fate as a nurse brought in an apparatus meant to keep her from bending her leg and straining the thigh muscle. Another handed Reid a pair of crutches for her to use.

She moved to the side of the bed as they adjusted the crutches down to fit her five foot frame. Reid moved to help her slide off the bed so she didn't jostle her bruised ribs.

"It took eighteen stitches to hold your muscle back together," he said. "That's not including the other ten to the outside of your skin. Don't push too hard," the doctor warned her. "I'll see you in seven days," he added as he left the room.

"I won't," she told him. "I want to get back in top form as soon as I can, so I'll be a good patient."

Somehow, Spencer didn't think it'd go that easily.

The nurse was handing her a prescription for pain meds and signing her release papers as Morgan showed up. Scarlett's eyes locked onto her brother's face.

"Mary?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Is going to be fine," he told her as her came around to stand in front of her. "She's being detoxed from the drugs he fed her, and is a bit dehydrated, but she will be fine…" Derek smiled. "How about you?" he asked, looking at Reid for an answer instead of her.

"She has twenty eight sutures and two bruised ribs. They said she needs to keep her leg straight and has to stay off it…" Spencer answered. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I already said I'd listen," she warned Derek before he gave her a speech. "I don't want to be out of commission any more than I have to be…"

"Do you want to stay with me while you heal up?" Morgan asked her, already knowing her answer before she replied.

Scarlett wrinkled her nose. "So you can hover over me like a mother hen? No, thank you. I'll manage…"

Reid shrugged. "I'm just downstairs if you need anything," he told her. "I'll help…"

A strange look crossed her face. "You better not hover either," she warned him. "I hate being babied…"

"I promise I won't baby you as long as you act like an adult and ask for help when you need it," Reid told her. Morgan laughed.

"Oh, Katy, Reid's already got you tagged," he said with a grin.

Scarlett sighed. "Fine, I promise," she told Spencer. "But the first time you start acting like a mom instead of a friend, I'm kicking you in your very sexy butt," she said with only a hint of humor.

Reid felt a blush creep up his neck. "They gave her drugs already," he quipped to Derek to cover his embarrassment.

"Not that much," she laughed taking in Spencer's reddened face. "I can still judge a fine ass when I see one…" she added which only heated his cheeks more.

"Okay, stop talking about my ass," he told her with a sideway glance.

Morgan laughed. "Man, kid… I don't envy you the next couple days," he said with a grin.

On the ride home, Scarlett called Brooke to tell her Mary was going to be okay and that she would stop by to see her as soon as she was better. She was glad to hear that Starr was staying with her.

Morgan was on his own cell, telling Garcia that they were heading to Scarlett's apartment. Before he hung up, he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Penelope wants to know if you want her to swing by to help you shower and change," he said to her reflection.

Scarlett looked down at her ruined clothes and bandages. She sighed. "I guess she'd better," she said in a tired voice. "I really need to clean up, and I'd rather if it wasn't you or Spence helping me in a shower…" she shot Reid a look. "Not in this capacity anyway," she said with an evil grin.

Morgan laughed. "Scarlett, quit playin'," he admonished as Reid blushed once again. To the phone at his ear he said, "Yeah, baby girl, meet us there…" as he disconnected the call.

They pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment building and Garcia was already there waiting. She pulled open the door and started hovering over Scarlett almost immediately.

Scarlett squeaked when she was pulled into a hug. "Ribs… Penny, watch the ribs," she told her with a rush of breath.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry…" she threw a look to Morgan, "You didn't say she hurt her ribs too!" Penelope told him. She held Scarlett out at an arm's length. "Oh honey, you look terrible. Let's get you fixed up…"

Scarlett was feeling the effects of the narcotics from the ER. She wasn't in much pain but feeling light-headed. She shut her eyes for a second and leaned into her friend's embrace. "I'm fine, just sore and tired. They drugged me…" she explained with a half-smile. "Apparently, they used the good stuff…"

She felt herself being lifted off her feet. Expecting it to be her brother carrying her up the stairs, she was surprised when she smelled Reid's scent envelope her. She cracked her eyes open a bit. "You're going to hurt yourself, farm boy…" she said, hearing her voice slurring the words slightly. She felt him chuckled as the sound vibrated in his chest under her ear.

"Not hardly," she felt him move easily up the stairs. "You're a light weight," he teased.

"Mmm-mhm," she mumbled snuggling into his neck. She raised a hand to trail a finger across the cord there. "I want to bite you, right here," she told him and lightly licked his neck. She giggled as she heard his breath catch.

"Stop that," he said quietly, looking down at her impish grin. He returned the smile but shifted her away from his neck. "You're wasted…" he said with a laugh.

"Am not," she tried to argue, but felt too heavy to continue the debate.

"Riiight," was all she heard as she felt herself being lowered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Scarlett looked around her apartment trying to get her bearings through the drug induced haze. She could hear Morgan and Reid talking in low voices in the kitchen and she could hear water running in the bathroom. She pressed her fingers to her temples to try to clear her mind.

"Hey sweetling," Garcia leaned into her view. "You feel okay enough to get washed up?"

"Yeah," she said looking down at herself. "I really need to, I look like I was hit by a truck," she quipped.

Penelope laughed. "Maybe just a van," she shot back pulling Scarlett up under her shoulders. Derek stepped up alongside her.

"Here, let me a least get you into the bathroom," he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the short hall, setting her down on the toilet.

"I don't know if I should feel spoiled or man handled…" she said with a laugh. "Thanks for the lift," she said patting his shoulder. "Now out…" and pushed him towards the door.

"Okay, I'm going… let me know when you are decent again and I'll help you back out," he told her as he moved out the door. "And don't get those stitches wet," he reminded her.

"Got it covered," Penelope said hold up plastic wrap she'd taken from the kitchen. To Scarlett she added "I remember too easily the protocol for sutures."

"Sadly, I think we all do." Scarlett said with a wan smile. She took the roll and wrapped the plastic tightly around the gauze on her thigh. "I'm going to need to take the bandage off my ribs, though to get in the tub. Do you know how to re-wrap for bruised ribs?" she asked.

"Reid was there when they wrapped you up. Knowing him, I'm sure he took notes," Garcia said with a wink.

Scarlett gave her a smile. "Probably… okay Penny; let's get this over with…"

After some repositioning and some minimal pain from her ribs, Scarlett was cleaned up and helped into her pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt.

"Okay doll, where do you want to get re-wrapped?" Penelope asked holding up the elastic bandages.

"There's more room out there…" she said and leaned towards the door. "Derek!" she called for her brother and then said, "Ow…" while drawing in a breath. "Okay, yelling hurts," she told Garcia.

"Then don't yell," Morgan said as he moved into the room. "I know it'll be a challenge for you," he teased as he lifted her off her injured leg. "But you're gonna have to try," he said with a smile.

"Ha, ha…" she said with a grimace. Derek lowered her to the couch once again as Penelope handed Spencer the bandages for her ribs.

"You're up, Reid," Garcia said to him. "You know how to wrap bruised ribs, right?"

"Yeah," he answered moving over to sit next to Scarlett. "I've seen it done a few times…"

Scarlett took a breath and raised her arms out. "I'll need someone to help with the shirt," she said in a tight voice.

"Gotcha," Penelope moved behind her and pulled the shirt up under her breasts. She held it from the back so her ribs were exposed.

Morgan whistled. "You really did a number on yourself baby girl," he said looking at the purple and red that crossed her right side and under her arm.

"She slammed against the door and handle here," Reid was saying with a look of concentration on his face. He gently drifted his fingers across the area and Scarlett twitched.

"Oww," she said hissing through her teeth.

"Don't move," Spencer warned.

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "That tickles…"

"Sorry," he said watching her face. "I want to make sure it's on the right way."

She sucked in another breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, try again…"

Reid smiled and shook his head at the scrunched up look on her face. "I'll try to make it quick," he said and she just nodded.

He began wrapping the length across her torso, keeping it tight enough to support her injury but allow her to breathe. When his fingers accidently brushed the underside of her breasts, her eyes flew open and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she looked into his eyes. He saw her narrow her gaze. "Not pain, it's okay…" she whispered.

Spencer dropped his gaze and blew out a breath of his own. "Okay, right…"

She settled her hands across his shoulders, looking down at the top of his head, noting his hair was slightly damp where it curled at the ends. She figured he must have managed to grab shower while she was busy with Penelope. He'd changed into a standard issue gray FBI t-shirt and had some loose sweats thrown on. Leaning forward into him while he finished the wrappings, she could smell his shampoo, a hint of Polo and something that was uniquely him. She dropped her head to bump against his.

"You okay?" he asked as he finished wrapping and hooked the edges together. She pressed her lips to his brow.

"I'm fine," she giggled. "You smell good…"

She saw Reid roll his eyes. "Completely wasted," he teased her amending his earlier comment.

Penelope chuckled behind her. "Maybe slightly toasted… I've seen her worse after we did some damage to a bottle of tequila," she told Spencer.

Scarlett laughed then groaned. "Don't bring that back to me," she admonished. "I still can't remember most of what happened that night."

"Don't tell me there is actually a way to stop your memory," Morgan laughed.

"Yes, apparently the answer lies in the bottom of a bottle of Jose Cuervo," she joked. She looked over at Spencer's look of confusion.

"Have you ever read about the H-SAM type memory?" she asked him, cluing him in on the joke.

"Hyperthymesia?" he answered. "or also called Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory. People studied show a high level retention of any memory they've ever experienced. Even something as mundane as what they ate on a certain day… Not much is known about it, I think I've heard where only twenty some people have been actually qualified as having it…" he looked down at her smile and wave.

"Hi," she grinned cheekily. She tapped the side of her head. "Super powers," she teased. "Although the 'what I ate for breakfast ten years ago' doesn't really hold fast to me. I have to think to dig something that minor out. I'd have to open up the file in my head and look for it. But anything important, or anything I tell myself to remember, it'll all come back like watching a rerun on tv," she shrugged. "It comes in handy sometimes."

"And other times it has to suck," Spencer said looking at her. "I can't get half the things I want to out of my head. I can't imagine having to see it re-enacted."

Scarlett closed her eyes. "Sometimes I think Stephen King would get nightmares from what is stuck in here…" Mentally she pulled out the memory of the first time Spencer kissed her. She smiled and opened her eyes again to look into his. "Other times, it's definitely worth it," she said with a smile.

"Has it ever failed?" he asked. "Other than the tequila, do you know of any other time that you've lost information?"

"And they are off," Derek said as he leaned over the couch and kissed Scarlett cheek. "If you two are going to start comparing brains, I'm going to head home for some sleep," he teased. "I don't want to be here when little sister finds out Reid has a higher IQ than hers…"

At that Penelope laughed, "Oh no, she started brain training when she found out _I_ had points on her… I'm leaving too!" she said in with a mimic of horror.

"Oh, come on, I am not _that_ competitive," Scarlett huffed. She leaned into Penelope's gentle hug.

"Okay, we'll go with that," her friend teased. More seriously she added, "If you need anything, you call, okay baby doll?" Penelope reached over and mussed Spencer's hair. "Keep an eye on her," she told him.

"I promised I'd behave…" she said with a wry grin. "Why doesn't anyone trust me?"

"We know you too well," Derek said picking up his keys and heading out the door.

Scarlett watched them leave before turning to Spencer. With an evil grin she asked, "So what is your IQ?"

Reid just rolled his eyes.

Not long after Morgan and Garcia had left, Spencer was already considering tying Scarlett up to keep her still. He pushed her back down to the couch yet again, when she threw a pillow across the living area.

"I can't do this…" Scarlett was just two steps away from whining. "I can't get comfortable – The place is a mess, my stuff is all in boxes and I am stuck sitting here on a couch and _looking_ at it…" she punched the cushion beside her and had to move again.

"Alright, you are going to hurt yourself, stop already…" Spencer lifted her by the shoulders and propped the pillow she'd thrown back behind her. He sat on the edge of the couch watching her pout. "Come on, then…" he said and lifted her into his arms.

"What? Where?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll go down to my place," he said with a shrug. "There's got to be something that'll hold your interest for more than five minutes and at least you won't be trying to unpack…" he told her. He shifted her slightly as he moved down the stairs and pushed his own door open.

Once he deposited her on the chaise lounge at the end of his couch, Spencer moved over to the bookshelves.

"What do you want to read?" he asked with a smile. "Something with a good plot to hold your ADHD in check?" he joked.

Scarlett scrubbed her face with her hands. "What do you want to read to me?" she asked. When he looked at her over his shoulder, she just shrugged. "If you read it to me, I'll remember it. Besides, I like listening to you."

"Okay then, as long as you promise to sit still and relax, deal?" He removed one of the books and moved back to the couch.

"Deal…" she responded and slid over so he would sit closer to her.

Reid grabbed some pillows from the other end of the couch and a cotton throw from the back. He lifted her foot onto the pillow and wrapped her under the blanket. Once he sat down, he moved the other pillow behind her but she grabbed it and put it across his lap and lay up against his chest wrapping her arm behind his waist.

In an attempt to keep her still, he scooted over so his back was leaning into the corner and stretched his legs out over the rest of the couch. She smiled up at him. He reached back and flipped on a table lamp to read by its light.

"Comfortable now?" he asked looking down at her as she shifted, pressing her ear to his chest.

"Yup," she said snuggling in. Spencer opened the book and rested his arm lightly across her, careful not to bump her ribs. He started reading 'Annabel Lee' out of a book of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. His voice reverberated in her ear and Scarlett closed her eyes, listening to his voice. The sound was soothing and she felt herself soon drifting between the space of being asleep and awake. She ran her hand up under his t-shirt and lightly stroked the skin on his back. She smiled sleepily as his back muscles tensed and relaxed under her fingers.

Spencer idly began playing with a lock of her hair, twisting it around his fingers. He felt her relax as she began to fall asleep. Once her breathing moved to slow and steady, he stopped reading to watch her. Holding his breath, he moved slightly, transferring her to her side to face him more fully, and off the bruised side of her ribs. He pushed some of her hair from her cheek and watched as she sighed and turned her face into his chest. Her hand at his back slid listlessly down getting snagged inside his shirt. He took her other hand in his own and pressed it to his lips. Keeping her hand in his, he rested cheek against her hair and drifted off to sleep himself, the scent of patchouli and coconut invading his dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reid awoke with a start early the next morning, feeling something soft drag across his arm. He felt a weight across his chest and saw Scarlett's green eyes peering up into his face.

"Sorry, farm boy," she said softly. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just trying to get the blanket off, I'm too warm. You kinda have me trapped, though," she told him, indicating where her hair was tucked between his arm and chest. He had one arm tightly holding her waist and the other around her shoulders pinning her against him.

Instead of releasing her, he only reached over and pulled the blanket off to toss it on the floor. He quickly set his arm back to her and held her close.

"Go back to sleep," he told her, pressing his lips to her cheek. He closed his eyes, her breath feathering across his neck. He groaned as he felt her tongue dart across his skin. When he felt her teeth nip lightly against throat, he opened his eyes back up and looked down to see her smiling. "You don't play fair, Katy Scarlett," he moaned and she silenced him with a kiss.

"You want me to stop and let you go back to sleep?" she asked with a hint of humor.

Instead of answering, he pulled her back into another kiss. Shifting her over to the side, he moved so that his body's length had her pinned into the back of the couch. She responded by twining her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said rubbing his cheek lightly across hers. She felt a shadow of a beard scratch at the sensitive skin on her neck as he nuzzled her ear.

"Good morning to you, handsome," she replied and reached up to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. "I could get used to waking up to see your smile as the first thing of the day," she grinned as his smile widened and she traced his lips with her finger.

"It's easy for me to smile when you wake me up like that," he told her.

"Mmm. You have a very sexy neck, Spence…" she flicked her tongue across his throat and smiled against his skin when he groaned. She nipped lightly across his adam's apple down into the hollow of his collarbone. She stretched the collar of his shirt over to expose his shoulder and trailed baby kisses across the sensitive skin there.

Reid could hear blood pounding in his ears as her small mouth worked against his heated skin. He reached under the hem of her shirt and trailed his fingers across her stomach, up over the bandages across her ribs to the soft skin under her breasts. When his thumb grazed over her hardened nipple, she arched back with a gasp. Lowering his head, he nipped at it lightly through her shirt. He pulled the cotton up exposing her more fully to his mouth and heard a mewling sound escape her throat.

Needing no other invitation, he trailed his lips across her flesh until he reached the bud and drew it into his mouth. He felt his own body tense as she arched her hips into his groin.

Scarlett fisted her hands in his hair pulling him back up to her mouth. As he moved back up, she yanked his t-shirt over his head, pressing her breasts against the bare skin of his chest.

When he moaned, the sound was swallowed up by her mouth. He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "God, Scarlett, I want you so badly," he told her, his breath coming in short ragged gasps. He leaned forward to kiss her again when his phone began to ring.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Scarlett huffed when hers began to chime also.

Spencer laughed at the look on her face. He kissed her again before grabbing up the offending phones. Dropping hers into her hand, he looked at the screen.

"Work…" he told her and took a deep breath before answering. "Hey, JJ…" he answered, hoping he sounded like he just woke up.

Scarlett pulled herself into a sitting position and answered hers. "Ryan…"

"Agent Ryan," Hotch's voice sounded over the ear piece. "I apologize for calling this early, but we had a case come in, and I needed to know if you are medically cleared to fly or if we need to put you out on medical leave," he said quickly.

Scarlett ran through the orders the doctor had given her the day before. "Dr. Mitchell didn't mention anything about not flying, but I didn't read the discharge papers," she told him honestly. "Spence, you read them, am I okay to fly?"

Reid said into his own phone. "Okay, we'll be there shortly," and to Scarlett he answered "There aren't any restrictions other than staying off your leg as much as possible, and you have to use your crutches," he told her.

She shrugged. "I'm okay to fly," she told Hotchner.

"Okay, then get to the plane as soon as possible. We'll meet you both there. We may need your expertise on this one…" he stated.

"We'll be there soon," she told him and disconnected the call.

Hotch lowered the phone and looked over to JJ and Rossi who were in the conference room with him. JJ looked from her own phone to meet his glance.

"Did I hear Ryan talking in the background?" she asked as if confused.

He nodded. "Reid said the doctor didn't have any flight restrictions on her paperwork…"

Rossi picked his head up from the file he was studying on the desk. "Reid was with Scarlett at quarter to six in the morning?" he asked, looking to the clock.

Hotch nodded. "Apparently," he said.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

"That's what I was thinking…" Aaron replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"The Starlight commune is situated along a creek with its compound capable of housing up to fifty people…" Rossi was briefing everyone on the flight to Georgia. "They currently have 20 members, all women and two of them have been reported missing."

"Georgia State Police have identified a body they found along the highway as one of the missing members," Hotch added, looking over the team. "She had been raped, beaten and her lips were sewn shut."

Scarlett looked at the pictures of the crime scene on her tablet. "Sewn ante mortem or post mortem," she said as the images burned into her memory.

"The ME judged it to be post-mortem by the lack of blood or tearing across the sutures," JJ replied. "But there is something else," she stated flipping the screen on the wall to a full shot of the dump site. Candles were melted around, burnt to the ground and a gold cross was situated over the crossed arms on the body.

Reid sat up straighter looking at the pictures. "Ritualism?" he asked looking to JJ.

"It would seem that way…" she answered.

Scarlett wrinkled her nose. "Not any professional ritual," she stated. "Most of the recognized alternative religions wouldn't be placing a cross on the body."

"The Starlight was established in the sixties as a Wiccan commune," Morgan added. "They wouldn't be interested in leaving a cross."

"Or in murdering someone," Scarlett added. "If the commune is truly Wicca-based in its formation, they'd believe to strongly in the 'harm to none' edict to do this. Not to mention that they also believe everything a spirit does comes back in three, whether good or bad. Someone who did this had to be removed from the principles of Wicca or else they'd fear retribution from the Goddess…"

"That's one of the reasons I wanted you along on this Ryan. Your study of the occult and knowledge of alternative religions may get you more answers. I want you, JJ and Reid to head out to their compound and see if anything stands out. Interview the women living there; see if you can get a feel for who the two missing women were. Why were they targeted specifically?" Hotch added.

To the others, he said "We'll split up and cover more ground. Morgan and I will head to the disposal site while Dave and Alex check in with the ME..."

Once they landed the team moved to their assigned destinations. Scarlett took advantage of the ride over to get some background on the commune from Garcia.

"Hey, sugar, what did you find out for me," she asked into the speakerphone of the SUV.

"Sweetling, if everything they promote on their website is true, you'll certainly love it there," Penelope answered. "They have 20 listed on-site members, and offer a tranquility retreat for visitors. The last one showed they sold out of rooms for their Beltane Festival."

"That would have been in April," Scarlett stated while absently rubbing her thigh that she had stretched out across the backseat. Reid noticed when she grimaced in pain but didn't mention it. He'd already lost an argument with her this morning about her wearing the brace on her leg. Instead he just reached over into the side pocket of her bag and passed back her prescription and a bottle of water. She made a face but took them.

"Anything closer, like full moon rituals? Do they have anything advertised for Litha next month?" she asked turning her attention back to Garcia while she swallowed down the medication.

"Bingo. Big shindig is planned for the Summer Solstice. Looks like people are paying lots of pretty pennies for the chance to watch the rituals… Oh, boy…"

"Oh boy… what, Garcia?" Reid asked.

"It looks like there was a recent change over in ownership of the commune. A guy, who goes by the name of Vincent Nyghtshade, bought the commune about six months ago. Although they still work under the whole peace, love and harmony thing, their new owner has been promoting the place as more of a tourist attraction and some of the members have left the flock. Not everyone is happy about sharing their rituals…"

"No, I can't imagine they would be," Scarlett commented. "Religion is a private matter... even those considered alternative religions have true believers who wouldn't appreciate their beliefs being turned into a side show attraction..."

They heard Penelope's derisive snort through the speaker. "I knew you'd be offended, Katy- too bad they didn't have a witch with attitude like you on their side. This guy never would have gotten his hands on the place..."

Reid raised an eyebrow and looked over at Scarlett. "Witch?" he looked confused.

Scarlett frowned. "Private..." she said, looking at him. "Penny..."

"Crap, sorry... I didn't think..." Penelope sounded apologetic.

Scarlett saw Spencer look ahead quickly, avoiding her eyes. She sighed heavily.

"No, Pens- it's okay. I'm sorry... I just," she looked to the front seat and caught Reid and JJ's glance. "It's just not something I usually throw out as a topic of discussion..."

"Religion is a touchy subject. Especially when you start talking about Wicca... sometimes people don't understand," she explained. "I'm considered an eclectic or a Christian witch... I practice Wicca and have beliefs in Christianity..." she told them.

Spencer saw her cheeks redden. "We, uh, I mean I didn't mean to pry..."

Scarlett shook her head. "No, I know. I didn't mean to imply that you were. I don't have a problem discussing it, I'm not ashamed- but I've found it's easier to avoid talking about it, especially at work," she said shyly.

JJ caught her eyes in the rear view mirror. "I can understand that. I hope you don't think we'd judge you though..."

"No," Scarlett shook her head. "I don't."

"Good," JJ grinned. "I'd like to think we are friends, along with co-workers..."

Reid turned a bit to face Scarlett. "That goes for me too..."

"Okay," she smiled at her friends. "Understood... thanks guys," she told them, feeling accepted.

"So, back to the commune though... I think there are probably some very unhappy residents, if this Vincent is opening their practice to the highest bidder..."

"Bad publicity would certainly dissuade visitors... Any dissidents who have threatened the new owners?" JJ asked Garcia.

"Not threatened, per se," Penelope explained further. "Some of the former members have banded together and are trying to buy out the new owner. Some protests have been staged, some property damage reported…"

"Is there anything to connect the protestors to the missing or deceased?" Reid asked.

"I'm looking into it now, if I find anything you all will be the first to know," she answered.

"Check for any criminal records from those names, also," Scarlett told him.

"See what you can dig up about this 'Vincent' too," Reid added. "It sounds like a pseudonym."

"Will do, boy wonder… Catch you all later."

"Later," Scarlett replied as she disconnected.

When they pulled the SUV down a long driveway into the compound, they were met at the gate by two women dressed in white robes. The older woman, looking to be in her sixties, greeted them.

"Welcome to Starlight," she said walking them into the compound.

"Merry meet, sister," Scarlett told her, taking her offered hand. "I wish this was under different circumstances, however," she added, offering condolences on the loss of their member.

"I'm SSA Scarlett Ryan, and these are my fellow agents, SSA Jennifer Jareau who I think you talked to on the phone… and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Merry meet… I'm called Alleana. You practice the Craft?" the woman asked.

Scarlett smiled warmly. "Yes, and I study. Wicca is just one of many paths I follow," she answered. "When did your coven notice that your sisters were missing?"

"We reported them missing when they didn't return one night after they had gone out to do a full moon cleansing," she told them as they walked down a small hill into widespread gardens.

"Approximately what time did they leave?" Reid asked.

"Just after moonrise on Wednesday… We reported them missing the next morning when they hadn't returned home. The detectives didn't seem too concerned but then Bree's body was found that next afternoon," her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…" she wiped at her eyes.

JJ moved closer and offered her a tissue. "No, it's understandable, no need to apologize," she told her. "You were close?"

Alleana blotted under her eyes. "I consider all my girls like my daughters. The Goddess never saw fit to bless me with any of my own. I thought She felt I had a different calling. So I have been in Starlight since its inception and have stayed throughout the years…"

"So you are the High Priestess?" Scarlett asked.

"No, darling. More of a Mother figurehead. I never studied enough to move on to the Priesthood," she answered.

Reid's phone rang and he excused himself to take Garcia's call. JJ looked back and he waved her on to follow Scarlett and Alleana. "Hey, Garcia, tell me what you found…"

"Hey back… I couldn't find anything that connected the two girls to the protestors. I did look into the name "Vincent Nyghtshade" and you were right, there was nada under that assumed name. I did however, find that his real name is Elliott Damon and he has a rap sheet…"

"For what?" he asked, moving down the walkway, out of earshot of the others.

"Mostly white collar stuff, my sweet. He's bilked thousands of dollars off of many innocent people, and it looks like he's run more than one company that looked to be legit- until money went missing and investors started questioning…"

"Then he disappeared and started over elsewhere," Spencer finished.

"You got it. I have a list of about a dozen companies or aliases compiled already. He even ran a seminar for a while where he promoted himself as a life coach…"

"Let me guess; that's the last connection he had before coming here," Reid stated.

"Yeppers, my fluffy puppy. He used the alias Eli James for that one. Managed to rake in half a million on that one scam. I'm still looking for the paper trail, but I can assume he used that money to buy the property you are now standing on… Is it as pretty as the web site shows?" Penelope asked.

"It's actually quite beautiful…" Reid told her looking around. "Thanks for the info, Penelope."

"As always, I live to serve… over and out…" she said and disconnected the call.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Spencer moved over the property towards where he last saw JJ and Scarlett were headed. When he rounded a corner, he saw they were now accompanied by a man about his own age and height, who was completely dressed in black. He moved over towards where Scarlett was leaning against a rock wall.

"Dr. Reid, this is Vincent Nyghtshade, the high Priest of the Starlight," JJ indicated the man standing before them. "Vincent, this is Dr. Spencer Reid," she finished the introduction.

Spencer nodded and was grateful when the man only nodded in return. "You must have spent many years following the craft to have become a high priest," Reid stated, not taking his eyes off of him. He considered the tailored shirt, cut of his pants and Italian leather shoes in one glance. He obviously worked very hard to promote an affluent air about himself. "That takes an intense dedication," he offered, waiting to see his reaction.

Instead of looking away, Vincent just smiled. "As I was just telling your adorable co-workers here, I have lived my entire life under the Wiccan calling. My mother was a high priestess before me…" he turned the smile to Scarlett. "There are many gifts from the Goddess, but none as wonderful as the beauty of her women. I wanted to make the Starlight a sanctuary for her many flowers, so I decided to make an investment here, set down roots…"

Scarlett saw Reid roll his eyes over Vincent's shoulder when he'd reached forward and took her hand. JJ covered her mouth to disguise her smile when she saw the by play.

"A rose such as your like should be surrounded by beauty and tranquility, my dear, not by the horrors you must see every day in your line of work…" he said dropping a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Roses have thorns to protect themselves," Reid answered for her, turning Vincent's attention back from Scarlett. "Some actually do rather well in adverse environments," he added casually.

"You don't say… I've found that ours that grow here at the Starlight are the most beautiful I've ever encountered," he said with a dramatic wave to the surrounding gardens. With a sarcastic grin, he moved back to Spencer. "Come let me give you a tour of our grounds," he said, holding an arm out to Scarlett to lean on.

JJ and Reid followed as the charlatan led them through the pathways. They listened closely to the conversation, noting Scarlett kept asking him questions directly related to the religion he pretended to lead. Spencer couldn't determine from her demeanor if she believed Vincent or not. He did however notice towards the end of an hour that she had started wincing in pain again.

When they were back at the main gates, Reid moved closer to Scarlett's side as she sat along the wall once again.

"You look like you are in pain," he told her quietly as JJ drew Vincent away from the couple asking him some more questions.

"A little," she admitted. "It's just an ache though, farm boy. The stitches are fine and pain is fleeting. I can deal with it," she smiled up at him.

JJ stopped speaking when she noticed a change in Vincent's demeanor. His face had hardened and eyes narrowed. She turned slightly to see what he was angry about, and saw he was watching Reid.

"No more today, okay Katy?" Spencer entreated, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "You are over doing it…" he told her, concern etched across his face.

Scarlett nodded just as Vincent returned to her side. The man threw a dark look to Spencer and reached for her hand in a possessive gesture. Scarlett arched a brow in a quick look to Reid.

JJ had brought over Scarlett's crutches and helped her up. They women watched as Vincent shifted over to stand before Reid, moving out of their hearing distance. JJ raised her eyes to Scarlett and saw her new friend watching the exchange intently. Vincent had his back to them, but they could see Reid and although they couldn't hear the exchange, it was clear he wasn't happy about something the other man was saying.

"So let me ask you Dr. Reid, how do you manage to work with such a lovely roses and yet manage to not pick one for your own?" he said in a lowered voice only meant for Reid to hear.

Reid pushed his wayfarers up onto his head to meet Vincent eye to eye and returned the sardonic look. "What would make you think I haven't?" he countered in an equally low voice, stepping forward, surprising the other man.

Vincent pealed his lips back in a challenge. "Maybe you shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve, and let your brain lead yourself in a safer direction, young man," he said with some weakly checked venom. "Sometimes it's difficult to realize when you are out of your league…"

Spencer didn't back down when the other man closed the arm's length between them. "I'll protect what's mine…" he warned in a low growl that even shocked his own ears. "Maybe you shouldn't assume quite so much..."

JJ and Scarlett looked at each other quickly as the two men stood toe to toe. Scarlett cleared her throat as she moved away from the wall, leaning onto her crutches.

"We are grateful for your time today, Vincent, but it's getting late, and I am afraid I spent way too much time on my feet today," she told him as she played up her injury. She noted the look of concern on Spencer's face as he glanced at her leg.

JJ stepped in and shook Vincent's hand. "We'll certainly be in touch. You've been very helpful…" she thanked him. "We can see our way out. We know that Alleana said you were all gathering for a ritual for Bree, so we don't want to keep you from your duties."

"Yes, of course," he said with a bit of a bow. "Please stop by anytime. And I certainly hope you and your friend do decide to make a trip here for the Litha, my beautiful Red Rose," he said looking to Scarlett once again. "You'll find nothing that compares to Starlight in the high summer moon…"

Scarlett caught JJ's eye. "I plan on talking to Penelope as soon as we get back to the hotel…" she said offering him a shy smile.

They had moved back towards the front gates around the corner and Scarlett started laughing. JJ joined in.

"What did I miss?" Spencer asked looking between the two.

"Oh, my God, Reid…" JJ rolled her eyes. "That man was ridiculous…"

"He's also a con-artist. That call I took was from Garcia. She's got a sheet on his aliases and scams he's run in the past…" Reid said with a glance back over his shoulder. "He's also a world class asshole," he muttered.

"Yeah, we got that part about two minutes into the conversation with him," Scarlett agreed.

"It took you a whole two minutes?" JJ said laughing again. "You must be running a bit slow today…" she joked.

"I guess…" she responded before turning to meet Spencer's eyes. "Really, Spence, what was up with the pissing match…?" Scarlett asked as he helped her up into the SUV. JJ walked around to the driver's side and he stood beside the rear door a moment longer.

"There was no pissing match," he commented and heard JJ chuckle from the front.

"Oh, no?" Scarlett quirked an eyebrow at him and reached over and pulled his sunglasses from the top of his head, placing them over her eyes. "Because it kind of looked that way…"

He frowned slightly. "He challenged me, I didn't back down. No pissing involved… How's your leg feel?" he asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "It's a little sore, but I'm not taking any more meds yet," she told him, watching him through narrowed lashes. "What did he say to you?" she said not letting it drop.

Reid sighed and rolled his eyes. Instead of answering he pushed her back into the seat and shut the door. When he moved to the front seat and looked back she was watching him.

"I will find out, you know," she said with a grin. "I have my ways…"

JJ laughed and pulled away when Spencer groaned.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They met back with the others at the local FBI headquarters. In a borrowed conference room, they set up and compared information.

"There wasn't any new information from the disposal site," Hotch stated. "The placement of the body tells us more than the location…"

Blake passed around a bag that contained a piece of paper that was about the size of a thumb. "The ME found this shoved in the throat of our victim after he removed the stitches from her mouth," she shook her head. "It's typed up, looks like an old fashioned type writer instead of printer."

Rossi agreed as he handed the sealed evidence to Reid. "It says, 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'…"

"Exodus 22:18 of the King James version of the Bible," Spencer said flipping over the bag to read the type face. "It's actually a controversial representation of the original quote that was read as 'a sorceress to live' or 'a poisoner to live' depending on the translation. It's been argued that it was changed to encourage witch hunting or because the King wanted it to read as such…" he passed along the evidence to Scarlett.

"Even earlier theorists believe that it was original written to read as 'thou shalt not suffer evil to live' but it was changed to narrow the basis for 'evil'…" Scarlett agreed. "It's a very sore subject in the Pagan faiths."

"So between this, the cross, candles and the positioning of the body, as if in a casket, are we thinking it's a hate crime?" JJ asked.

"A hate crime, where the murderer feels remorse _and_ looks for a Christian repentance to the witch's' soul?" Reid shook his head, looking to the pictures of the body posted on the wall. "It doesn't fit with the obvious violence of the murder itself. Why rape and beat the victim first if the end goal was to convert and bless the soul after death? It would seem as though the two things are at direct odds of each other…"

Blake sat back in her chair. "Are we thinking there are maybe two unsubs? One who kills from hate and another who repents the crime itself, who wants salvation for the victim?"

Looking over at the board, Rossi nodded. "It would fit…"

"What were your feelings for the commune?" Blake turned to Scarlett.

"The women we interviewed seemed genuine in their practice. They did however seem grouped into two factions, one who disliked the new owner and some who thought he could walk on water, sarcasm intended…" she stated with a shrug. "He seemed to be your average run of the mill narcissist, in my opinion."

"A narcissist and pathological liar with a penchant for running scams," Reid offered. "Garcia ran off a list of aliases and has been able to track him back ten years. But nothing that points to violent tendencies."

"Still, that doesn't rule out a stressor that may have brought those tendencies out," Rossi stated. "I'd like to re-interview him myself tomorrow. See how he feels about being questioned more than once."

"He took an overt interest in Scarlett today," JJ said, and noticed Reid's eyes narrow.

"Just Scarlett?" Hotch asked.

JJ held up her left hand and wiggled her wedding bands. "I saw him take notice, right off. So he has some moral compass, but anyone single is on his radar."

Scarlett laughed. "The guy is a world class sleaze…" she scoffed. "I don't think he'd have thought twice about hitting on you if another warm body wasn't standing right there…"

"Reid, what was your take?" Rossi asked.

Spencer tapped a pencil on the table. "He seems to believe he has the women of the commune under his possession. He referred to them more than once as 'flowers in the garden', as if they were something there for his own personal enjoyment. He dresses well above the class of someone who has his background, yet promotes himself as a priest which would imply a service station in life. He believes he has authority, and seems genuinely shocked if confronted by another male, as if he's used to being the Alpha…"

"How did you notice that?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged. "He made a comment, trying to dismiss me, since I was a male in his territory and when I stepped forward with a comment of my own, he looked shocked."

Morgan scrutinized Reid for a minute. "Maybe he was shocked that you didn't back away? No offense, kid, but you aren't usually the confrontational type…"

"It's possible, but I think it was more of a territorial thing. He didn't like that I didn't back down…"

"See, I told you it was a pissing match," Scarlett commented to JJ.

Hotch looked towards them. "You witnessed the altercation?"

"It wasn't an altercation," Reid stated quickly.

"What did he say?" Morgan asked at the same time.

"It's not important," he replied.

"Reid?" Dave looked at him questioningly.

Spencer looked over to Scarlett quickly then dropped the pencil, sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "He made surreptitious comment about Scarlett and I, uh, basically told him she was with me," he shrugged nervously.

"Basically?" Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… he didn't like being crowded and when I wouldn't back down he seemed to get agitated. Then JJ and Scarlett were ready to leave and nothing happened. It wasn't an altercation," he repeated.

"But, if pushed?" Hotchner asked.

Reid shrugged again. "I don't know. If he had been pushed further or if he's been turned down, I don't think he'd go away quietly. He's obviously used to getting what he wants…" he answered.

"Okay, then I believe we need to push. I'll head over there in the morning to pay Mr. Nyghtshade-slash-Damon a visit," Rossi interjected. "I want you and Scarlett to come with me," he told them. "You two lovebirds can visit the gardens he's so proud of, while I gauge his reactions. If he doesn't like being poked at, we'll poke him harder…" he smiled.

"Alright team. Let's call it a night," Hotch said looking at the clock.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Scarlett was sitting in her hotel room at the edge of the bed after taking a shower. She tried for the fourth time to re-wrap her ribs by herself before throwing the bandages. Unable to do it herself, she gave up and dialed Reid's number on her cell.

"Hey," she said when he answered. "I need help," she told him. "You've been elected to re-wrap my ribs. Please," she asked.

"No problem. I'll be right there." Reid hung up and looked over to where Morgan was watching tv. "I have to go give Scarlett a hand with wrapping her ribs."

Derek nodded. "Right," he smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased as Reid walked out the door.

Spencer threw a look over his shoulder. "What wouldn't you do?" he said with a grin. He heard Morgan's bark of laughter as he exited the room.

Scarlett's room was two doors down. She opened the door before he even knocked, standing in the entrance in a cami pajama set. He watched the sweetheart shorts curve up her behind as she moved back to the bed.

"I was going to just leave them off for the night," she told him as she handed over the bandages. "But I guess it wouldn't be a good idea if I want to get any sleep…"

Reid was confused for minute before he realized she wasn't talking about the shorts. "I don't mind. It's no big deal," he said.

"Thanks. I honestly tried myself a few times. I didn't want to bother you," she said looking up at him from where she sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's no bother Scarlett," he told her again.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Worrying on it for a moment, she suddenly stopped and blurted out, "Are you pissed at me?"

"What? Why would you think that?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to stand before her.

"You haven't talked to me since I said what I did in front of the team. I opened my snarky mouth, and you got backed into a corner by Hotch and Rossi. I'm sorry," she said and bit her lip again.

Spencer shook his head. Reaching over he rubbed her lip with his thumb. "I happen to like your 'snarky mouth'," he said softly and leaned down to kiss her quickly.

Straightening back up, he looked over her head. "I thought I'd give you some space in case you were upset by what I said..."

"Which was?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Katy, I had just told you and a room full of our friends and co-workers that I think of you as mine …" he looked back down into her green eyes. "I thought you might want to think on that a bit. I'm not used to being so presumptive, but I'm not usually so jealous either."

Scarlett stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think it's presumptive, Spence. I think of you as mine, after all," she said with a soft smile. "I'm actually glad we are on the same page…"

She pulled on his shirt to pull him forward for a kiss; he smiled and held back, watching her face.

"You do now, do you?" he teased, not letting her reach up to him.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes and nodded. "And I'm actually quite fond of the fact that you get jealous about me," she said tilting her head to the side and stepping back.

"And why is that?" he asked dogging her retreat.

She shrugged lightly. "Because I like that I can bring that out in you…" she told him. She turned her back to him and lifted her shirt over her head. "Are you going to wrap me up now?" she asked coyly.

Spencer's mouth went dry as she tossed the top across the bed. Her back was still turned but she wasn't wearing a bra.

With a wicked grin, she turned, her hair covering her chest. "Spence?" she tried to sound completely innocent.

"Don't 'Spence' me…" he said his voice husky. "You aren't playing fair…" he reached his hand to her hair and brushed it aside, dropping his gaze to her bared breasts.

"I'm not playing," she told him, stepping forward. This time when she pulled him down he kissed her fervently.

Scarlett pulled him along to the edge of the bed and sat down. She broke the kiss long enough to slide back on the bed. She watched the indecision cross his face and waited for him make up his mind.

Spencer knelt over her and licked his lips nervously. "I don't want to hurt your ribs or your leg," he told her as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He heard a purr in her throat as he moved lower to nip along the top of her breast.

"So be gentle," she told him, not wanting him to stop. She felt his breath fan across her chest as he laughed lightly.

"I'll try," he smiled against her skin as he traced his tongue over her nipple. When she gasped and arched against him, he put in hand against her hip bone. "Don't squirm," he told her moving to the other breast.

"Yeah, that's not that easy," she answered breathlessly and laced her fingers through his hair pulling him closer.

He moved lower feathering kisses along the valley between her breasts and over to the bruises that marred her right side. He trailed his fingers there, tracing the outline of her rib and she twitched.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said again, moving back to her face. "Promise if anything starts hurting you'll tell me…"

Scarlett nodded and pulled him closer. "I promise," she told him. "You won't hurt me, Spence. I want you…"

He didn't need further prompting. He loosened the string of her tap pants and stripped her.

Lying against the sheets completely naked, she felt shy as he looked her over. "Spencer, please…" she entreated unable to bear his heated gaze.

He moved to lie alongside her, running his hands across her hips and lower, touching her intimately. When she bucked against his hand, he took her mouth in his and swallowed her moans. He continued to stroke her until she broke the kiss and he drew back, looking into her eyes with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Scarlett growled lightly.

"I am fine..." she stressed again. "Get. Naked. Now.,." she ordered with a pout.

Spencer laughed and shook his head. That wasn't what he'd expected her to say. He moved off the bed to comply with her demand. Once he removed his clothing and slid back in bed with her, Scarlett ran her hands across his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him on top of her.

His hair fell forward and curtained them together as their mouths met again in earnest. Scarlett hitched up linking her uninjured leg over his hip and arched against him.

"Jesus, Scarlett, I'm trying to go slow," he told her between kisses.

"No. Now…" she demanded. "I need you now," she said looking into his eyes, pleading.

"Scarlett, um, it's probably not the best time to bring this up but…" he pulled back from her kiss and saw her eyes darken.

"But what, farm boy…" she pressed her hips against him.

Spencer shifted his weight to push her into the mattress. "I don't have any protection on me…" he told her.

"Mmm. I take the depo shots so we're covered," she angled a look up at him. "if that's good?"

Spencer blew out a breath he was holding. "Yeah, that's good, perfect…" he felt her nails dig into his backside.

"No more talking now," she smiled kissing his nose. "Make me yours, Spence…"

He felt something in his heart trip at her words. Moving between her legs, he gently lowered himself into her.

Spencer dropped his head into the crook of her neck, willing himself to move slowly as to not jostle her injuries. He heard her breath hitch as they moved together and their bodies picked up the rhythms of each other. Moving his lips to hers, he tried steeling himself against the need to find release.

Scarlett opened her eyes to look into his. He held her gaze, watching as her skin flushed and her pupils dilated. When she bowed back, he ran his tongue over her neck and nipped her chin.

"Come with me," she whispered into his ear. She heard him grunt as his jaw clenched. His hands tighten at the sheets above her head and reached up to lace her fingers through his.

Looking down at her, with her hands back and body arched, he felt her orgasm ripple through her. When she cried out, muffling the sound into his neck, he let go of his short leashed control and followed her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Unable to hold himself up on his shaky arms, he fell to her left side, pulling her with him, so she was resting along his chest. He quickly checked the bandage on her leg to be certain it hadn't opened, or that the stitches weren't bleeding, but she looked fine. He lay back, staring at the ceiling until he felt her scoot up and her face came into his view.

Tracing a finger along his jaw, she tilted her head and her hair brushed over his chest.

"I'm fine, farm boy," she told him with a throaty laugh.

"I took advantage of you…" he said chastising himself.

Scarlett laughed in earnest at that. "Sweetie, get this straight. I seduced you, not the other way around…"

Spencer grinned. "I'm not complaining. But you are still injured."

"Stop, Spence. You worry too much."

Pulling the corner of the sheet over their waists, Scarlett laid her head on the pillow next to his. He shifted so he faced her.

"I pretty much worry or over think things all the time," he told her and brushed some hair off her forehead.

"Yeah, I got that," she agreed and kissed his hand as it swept along her face. "What about right now? What is worrying you?" she smiled softly as she traced the lines between his brows. She hiked her injured leg up onto his hip, keeping their bodies in close contact. When he tried to shift she stopped him.

"I have to keep my leg elevated," she reminded him , pushing herself against his hips. She was slightly surprised when she felt his body respond.

"Scarlett…"

She just shrugged. "I can't help it," she said tracing the line of his hip and across his abs. She grinned evilly as the muscles there contracted under her touch. "I'm insatiable..." she teased.

"Only with me?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close again. His eyes lowered, hiding behind his thick lashes and a slight blush stained his cheeks.

Seeing where his mind was wandering towards, she stopped teasing to address the issue behind that worried expression.

"Spencer, I don't play games and I don't fool around. When I take a lover, it's on the condition its exclusive. I to him and him to me. I'll understand if you don't want that, but if that's the case, this will be our first and last time…"

He turned to face her against the pillow. "I don't want anyone else…" he started.

"Good. Because I am a very jealous witch," she said with a slight chuckle and kissed him. "But seriously farm boy - if that ever changes, we just need to talk and part ways. No harm, no foul. I just won't appreciate it if you are with someone else while we are still together."

Reid stroked a lock of her hair and curled it around his finger. "That's not going to happen. I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you. See? Simple…" she smiled. "No need for over thinking…" she pillowed her head on his arm, dropping a kiss to his bicep.

"So we are exclusive," he stated, still toying with her hair. "You are mine…"

Scarlett chuckled. "I think we established that, _lover_," she watched as a shy grin played across his lips at her words. He placed a kiss to the lock of hair wrapped in his hand. "I hope you aren't disappointed when you figure out that I'm not any great treasure…" she said quietly.

Reid's eyes narrowed. "Why would you say that?"

"Look," she shrugged. "I know I'm not perfect. I'm moody and temperamental; I've got baggage and a memory that won't let me forget any of it. I don't think you are getting the better end of the deal here, Spence."

Reid thought about what she said a moment. "I don't think you're perfect. I don't think there is such a thing as perfection – it's too unattainable. I know you are moody, and I know I probably haven't seen the worst of it, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it…"

When Scarlett opened her mouth to argue, he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it Scarlett," he reiterated. "I grew up with a mother who is schizophrenic, and I love her more than life. I think I can handle your moods. And that leads to baggage…" he leaned back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling again.

"I have more baggage than you can know. I don't like to dwell on things. I don't want to, but sometimes my mind doesn't stop. So, I think you have no idea what you're in for…" he turned slightly to look back at her face.

Scarlett reached over and placed a kiss to his lips. "I know all I need to know. You make me happy. I love to see your smile, hear your voice, or taste your lips. I haven't felt happy in quite a while, so I just want this to be what it is… and I'm afraid of screwing it up."

She looked away slightly and heard him laugh.

"You're afraid of screwing up? I don't even think I've ever had anything that could qualify as a relationship, let alone an exclusive one. Maybe… twice? So, I am definitely on unfamiliar ground here, Katy. I'm really going to be using up a lot of the learning curve you gave me." He watched the smile move along her lips.

"Okay… how about this?" she stroked his cheek lightly. "The two of us try to keep each other balanced…"

"I kinda like you unbalanced," he said teasingly, kissing her and moving her to her back. Her eyes widened when she felt him pressing against her core.

"You are in trouble once my leg heals up," she growled lightly as he shifted again, teasing her. "I am _so_ not the missionary position type…" she tried arching against him.

"It has its advantages," he feathered kisses along her breasts.

"Such as?" She smiled at his wicked grin.

"Such as having you give up control," he pressed into her and watched as she bit her lip and groaned. When he moved back again and continued the teasing pattern, Scarlett felt like a bowstring tightened to snap. He kept up the slow assault until he felt her tremble beneath him. This time her body followed his without any words spoken...

When they lay together spent for the second time, they didn't talk. Scarlett curled herself into his side and stroked his chest, watching it rise and fall until he drifted off to sleep. Once he was under, she rose up slightly on her elbow and studied his face. She committed every line and angle to her memory, praying that this wouldn't be taken from her. When she felt herself drifting off, she nuzzled into his neck to memorize his scent.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for reading 'Remembering Scarlett' ! I am having such a great time creating the relationship between Spencer and Scarlett and exploring her past, which will be delved into more fully in future chapters. I am enjoying your reviews and thoughts... A special thanks to CatGurl83 for helping review new chapters so I can get things rolling through more quickly! ~Becky

* * *

Chapter 29

Spencer opened his eyes slightly, listening again for the sound that had woken him. He noticed almost immediately that the bed was empty next to him and scanned the room. It was relatively dark, as the sun had only just started breaking through the windows. He saw movement near the opened curtains, and watched as Scarlett stepped into the beams. She was dressed in yoga pants and his discarded t-shirt; as she shifted he noticed she was wearing a headset attached to the ipod attached to her waist. He guessed she was doing some sort of modified work out, by the way she was bending and stretching and was glad to note she'd worn her brace to keep her injured leg from moving too much.

He lay quietly watching her move, as to not disturb her. From what he could gather from the mix of movements, she seemed to be doing some sort of variation of Tai Chi and yoga. When she rearranged herself into a flying crow position, using only her arms as balance then leaning into the side crow, he was in awe of the stamina it took for her to complete the complex movements she performed so fluidly. She obviously worked at her technique for many years. He noticed that her eyes were closed, and if he listened closely enough he could hear the music that must have been coming from her ear buds. He heard strains of what he believed to be Beethoven.

Spencer heard his phone vibrate, realizing that was what woke him up. He reached over and read the text from Morgan.

'Hey, Lover Boy- you left your bag here. I'll drop it off when I go to grab coffee…'

He groaned inwardly and buried his head in the pillow as he felt his face heat. He heard Scarlett's feet move across the carpeting to stand beside the bed. When she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, he smiled.

"I felt your eyes on me farm boy, so don't pretend to be sleeping," she teased, dropping a kiss to his temple.

She straightened up at the sound of a knock at the door.

This time Spencer groaned out loud. "Morgan said he's bringing over my bag…" he mumbled from under the pillow that he'd now shifted to cover his head.

"Oh… okay…" she said, now understanding the heat on his face. Moving over to the door she called out, "I'm coming, and you better have brought coffee too…"

She opened the door to see her brother standing on the threshold with a tray of takeout coffee and Spencer's bag on his shoulder.

"Now, doll face, would I even attempt to talk to you before handing over the caffeine?" he teased.

"Not if you know what good for you," she answered and looked back over her shoulder to where Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed. She noted that he'd pulled on his pants before she let Derek into the room.

"Well, well, let's see who's doing the walk of shame this morning," Morgan chuckled as Reid slipped past him, grabbing his bag as he headed to the bathroom.

"D, seriously, don't razz my boo…" Scarlett told him as she saw Reid's ears turn pink. "I will hurt you…"

Derek sat down at the table in the sitting area and Scarlett moved across from him. He threw a wink at her.

"So he's 'your boo' now short stuff?"

Scarlett chewed her bottom lip. "Derek please. I don't want him to be uncomfortable…"

"I'm not uncomfortable," she heard Spencer respond as he moved back towards the table. She noticed he'd thrown on a t-shirt as he leaned down to kiss her. "What does 'boo' mean?" he asked.

Scarlett laughed. "It means beau or honey… just an endearment, farm boy," she told him as she drank her coffee.

"Or lover, or booty call," Morgan clarified with a laugh. "Ow," he sat up straighter when Scarlett kicked him in the shin.

"This isn't just a booty call, Derek. Get your mind out of the gutter," Scarlett told him darkly.

Morgan sat back putting his boots up on the table, keeping is shins out of Scarlett's reach. He looked over to Reid. "So, you two are making this serious?" he asked.

"Have you ever known me to not make something serious?" Spencer shot back, gauging Morgan's reaction.

Derek shrugged. "Okay, I'll stay out of it then. You two are grown-ups, anyway…" with a quick look to Scarlett he added, "Well, at least one of you is…" He laughed as she threw him a hand gesture. "Case in point…"

Morgan stood up from the table and dropped a kiss to Scarlett's head as he passed her. "I'll leave you alone. We have to meet up with the team at eight…" he moved to the door. He paused as he opened it and said, "All teasing aside, guys, I'm really glad for the both of you. You both mean a lot to me, and I like to see you guys happy…" and he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about that, Spence," Scarlett said as she looked across the table towards him. "Derek sometimes crosses the line between big brother and pain in my ass," she smiled.

Reid shrugged and drank some of his coffee. "He really didn't bother me Scarlett. He always finds something to tease me about; it's like second nature to him. I don't mind. Besides, he was just looking out for you…"

"Oh, sweetie. I think he was looking out for you, not me…" she smiled softly. She set her cup down on the table and moved to sit on his lap. Kissing him lightly, she chuckled. "You could have avoided him completely, if you'd just gotten in the shower, you know," she told him, running her fingers through his hair.

Spencer shrugged and stole another kiss. "Maybe, but I was hoping you'd shower with me…" he told her shyly.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan…" When she moved to slide off his lap, Spencer stood up and noticed a small symbol tattoo at the base of her spine where the pants dipped. He snagged her around the waist to get a look at it.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked tracing the image of the 'ohm' symbol lightly with his finger.

"Yup… two actually," she told him and shifted her hair away from her neck. At the hairline, on the back of her neck was a simple infinity symbol. When she dropped her hair it was completely covered.

"I want to get some others- but I am not sure where or what, yet. I've got a penchant for symbols," she said and Spencer chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked a bit perplexed.

"If someone would have told me even a month ago that I'd be in a relationship with someone who rides a motorcycle, has tattoos and has her navel pierced, I'd have thought they were crazy…" he shrugged.

Scarlett thought about that a moment. "I'm not your type?" she asked.

"Katy, I don't have a type, but let's face it- I have to be as far from _your_ type as you can possibly get," Spencer looked into her eyes.

"I don't bother myself in with things like that, Spencer. Every person is an individual. Trying to push them into a box and say they are not unique is being closed-minded. Even though we haven't been together long, you have to know I'm not just a biker chick with ink," she chewed on her bottom lip. "At least I'd hope you'd realized that…"

"That's not what I meant," he said with a frown marring his brow. "I meant that I wouldn't have believed someone like you would be interested in me," he said thoughtfully. "You are out going, vibrant, and as sexy as hell. You aren't afraid to take risks and I…" he sighed and pushed his hair back. "I'm not…"

Scarlett took her hand and laid it over his heart. "Spencer. You are very special to me. You make me happy; you make me feel at peace. Maybe I need you to be you so I can feel safe enough to be me. I don't know. I can't explain it. It's too soon to sort it through. Can't you just let us be for now without questioning it?" she asked.

"I warned you I over think things," he told her.

"Yes, you did," she said with a grin. She reached up to touch the lines compressed between his brows. "And I warned you that you'll give yourself an aneurysm…"

Reid blew out a breath and tried to relax. He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers trace lightly over his jaw.

"Sit down," she told him.

"What?" he opened his eyes at her request.

Scarlett smiled. "Sit down, Spencer. Trust me for a minute, okay? I can help…"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Help what?" he asked confused.

"Sweetheart, you are a bundle of tension. I can feel it coming off you like waves. I can help. Now close your eyes again…"

Scarlett moved to stand between his knees as he complied. She closed her own eyes to center herself and took a few breaths. When she opened them, she looked down at him and began to run her thumbs along the ridge of his brow increasing pressure to his temples and then working her way down to his shoulders.

Reid kept his eyes closed as she requested and felt her hands along his face, neck and shoulders. He told himself not to think about the thousands of things that were running through his mind but couldn't seem to tune them out. He heard Scarlett's throaty laughter.

"Poor, sweet boy. You just have no idea how to relax. We are going to have to work on that…"

Spencer felt her move closer and breathed in her scent. He felt her hands run across his back as she placed pressure in different areas across his shoulders and neck. He cocked his head slightly, listening as he heard her humming softly.

Scarlett smiled softly as she noticed him shift towards her, angling his ear to the sound. She continued the process, until she felt some of the knots along his shoulders relax. She stopped and stepped back a bit but he grabbed her waist and laid his head against her chest. She dropped a kiss to his hair and stroked his head lightly.

"When we have more time, you should really work on learning how to relax yourself, Spence. All that tension is going to hurt you… I'm surprised you don't get migraines," she told him and gently nudged him back. She cupped her hand under his chin, making him look up into her face.

Reid reached up and tugged her closer to kiss her lips. "I do get headaches," he told her quietly.

"Migraines?" she asked, concern marring her features.

Spencer shook his head. "The doctors couldn't say definitively. They seem to think they are psychosomatic..." he frowned.

"That figures," she scoffed. "Did they take your stress into consideration?"

"I don't think so, they worked off MRI's..." he shrugged. Scarlett ran her hands over his hair and rested them on his shoulders.

"Hey," she looked down at him. Moving closer, she lightly brushed a kiss to his lips. "I used to get headaches all the time. I think with the amount of information and the things we see that sticks in our heads, it just sometimes comes out in that way," she scowled slightly when she saw a sad look come into his eyes.

"Spence, just because we process things differently, doesn't mean there is something wrong with us... we just have to find out ways that work for us, to help deter the problem. In this case, migraines..." she put a finger to his lips when he tried to correct her.

"They are migraines, farm boy. I use yoga, meditation and special teas to fight mine. If I am right, it may work for you, too. So, next time you get one, let me know, and we'll try my way... If it doesn't work, you can go back to your doctors again. Okay?"

Spencer nodded and lifted his eyes to meet Scarlett's gaze. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and held her close.

"Don't give up on me," he said softly, the words rushing his breath across her face.

"Oh, baby..." Scarlett wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I haven't even started with you yet," she said as she met his mouth with another kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

They were headed back to the commune with Rossi in just a short time later. Scarlett had her phone to her ear again as JJ was relaying that the other girl's body had been discovered. Morgan and Hotch had headed out to the scene.

"I'm putting you on speaker JJ," she stated.

"Okay, we don't have pictures yet, it seems a jogger found the body at a local park… Morgan and Hotch haven't arrived on scene yet, but we are being told it fits the same MO," JJ stated.

"So we've gone from in the open on the side of a highway to a trail," Rossi stated.

"Yes, but the ritualism is the same right down to the cross and candles," JJ replied over the speaker.

"Maybe the first body wasn't meant to be found so easily," Scarlett said as images of maps flashed through her mind. "JJ, can you check with Garcia and see if there was anything noted on the highway that would have stopped the Unsub from reaching the park in that first instance? I believe the highway runs on route to the next site…"

Reid nodded. "If something stopped them from reaching the park, they would have dropped the body to avoid discovery," he concluded.

"Right, I'll check on that and get back to you… Can you deliver the news of the second discovery to Alleana?" she asked.

Scarlett sighed… "The missing girl was called Rain, correct?"

"That's it, and her identity has been confirmed," JJ responded.

"Right, will do…" she answered feeling a heavy weight on her heart. "Catch you back later," she said and disconnected the call.

Rossi pulled the SUV into the commune. "Alleana is the den mother, for lack of a better term?" he asked Scarlett.

"Yes, and the term fits her. She seems to genuinely care about the women here," she told him, as they walked up to the main building of the property.

Once inside, they were greeted by a young woman who agreed to find Alleana for them. Before she left, Rossi asked for Vincent's whereabouts.

"He should be down in the sanctuary. I'll take you to him in a moment," she answered as she entered another room to find Alleana.

Rossi turned to Scarlett. "After you speak to Alleana, I was hoping you could go find Vincent yourself. Make it sound like you came out personally to break the news to the commune," he watched the door where the girl exited. "Play up his narcissism, but shut him down. I want to see how he reacts to my approach, then Reid's," he turned to face Spencer. "If he seems to be making a move towards Scarlett, block him like you did yesterday. If the women here are his prizes or 'flowers' as he referred to them, I want to see exactly how territorial he becomes if he can't get what he wants…"

The conversation was cut when Alleana returned.

She looked to Scarlett and tears began to fall. "I can tell by your eyes, sister, that you do not bring good news," she said quietly.

"No, Alleana, and I am so sorry," she offered what little information she could, leaving out the details.

After a bit, Alleana took a strengthening breath and asked when they could recover their friends' bodies.

"That will be up to the Medical Examiner," Reid stated, offering his card with a phone number on the back. "Here is the contact information for their office, and my number is on the front, if you happen to remember anything else…"

"Thank you. And Tanya said you wanted to speak to Vincent?" she asked Rossi.

"Actually, Dr. Reid and I need to search the rooms of the two girls, if you don't mind," he answered, clearing the way for Scarlett to go alone to speak to Vincent.

"I'll talk to Vincent," Scarlett said, taking the cue and following Tanya out the door.

Not far from the main building was a stone structure that overlooked the gardens. Tanya escorted Scarlett into the main room as Vincent turned at their approach.

"If it isn't the beautiful Agent Scarlett," he held his hands out and grasped hers in both of his. "To what do I owe the honor of such close visits?"

Tanya made a hasty escape. "I must see to Alleana," she stated as she backed out the door.

Scarlett wondered about the retreat as she returned attention to the man before her. "I am afraid I bring bad news this morning, Vincent," she told him, watching his reaction. "Rain's body was identified this morning. I'm so sorry for your coven's loss…"

She saw something shift across his features. Anger first then a genuine sadness, neither of which were abnormal reactions, but could have been practiced. He took her hands and squeezed them.

"I appreciate that you came all the way back out here to tell us personally, my dearest Red Rose. Your compassion is welcome here, during this time," he sighed. "It's a shame that there are people out there that make this necessary."

He looked out to the window again. "Would you walk with me in the gardens, my dear?" he asked. "If you feel up to the task?" he said with a look to the brace on her leg.

Scarlett nodded. "I can handle a slow walk," she answered. When he offered his arm when she reached for her crutches, she took it instead and followed him to the back.

"May I ask if the authorities have any leads in to who could have committed these crimes against us?" he turned as they reached a bench and offered Scarlett a seat.

"There are a few, Vincent. But right now we have no one in custody, so I'd have to ask that you all remain vigilant…"

"It's difficult to remain calm and peaceful during times like this," he sat on the bench next to her. "You see this all the time, deal with terrible sights every day. How? How do you do it and still remain clean and untouched?"

Scarlett was very surprised by the sincerity in his voice. "For myself, Vincent, I follow many different paths. I can't do what I do and remain unscathed by it. I use what I've been taught to try to keep the demons at bay, and other times I have deal with those demons face to face. It's all any of us can do."

Scarlett shied back a bit when he leaned towards her. "And what do you do when you are face to face with a demon?" he asked, his face only an inch from hers.

She smiled briefly. "I have a license to carry a weapon and when given a reason, I have used it."

He leaned back a bit and sighed. "Unfortunately, that's not a viable option for the women who stay here."

"No, I wouldn't think so…" Scarlett offered. "Maybe a security system or trained guard dogs would be?"

"There is too much open property for a system, but dogs may be an idea. The others would love that, I think. I'll have to mention it at our next meeting," he looked over to Scarlett and shrugged. "Can you walk some more?" he asked changing the subject. "I'd like to show you the fountains," he explained.

Scarlett looked down at her leg. "How much farther?" she asked, mentally berating herself for leaving behind the crutches.

"It's only just around that other bend," he showed her pointing to a distance about a quarter of the way into the gardens.

"I think I can manage," she said and took his offered arm for support.

As they walked along the path, Scarlett noticed a shift in his temperament. She found herself becoming more annoyed with his subtle innuendos and touches. The only conclusion she could come to for the drastic changes in his behavior was the distance between them and prying eyes. She assumed that he must have realized then that some of the women at the commune didn't completely trust him, so he kept up a proper facade within spying distance.

When they finally reached the fountains, she took a seat at the base of one, feigning pain in her leg. After the third time she removed his hand from her uninjured thigh, she was thinking about ways to permanently remove it from his arm. She almost sighed in relief when she heard Rossi and Reid coming up the walkway but held it inside. She watched the annoyance radiate across Vincent's face. This time when he leaned in closer and bumped his hip into hers, she didn't scoot aside. Instead, she ignored it and the hand at her shoulder as he pointed out some architecture of the fountain.

"And you said that an artist from the commune created these?" she asked, carrying on the conversation without a hitch.

"Yes, actually, Alleana made these back when the gardens were first planted," he smiled. "She is very talented."

He stood as Rossi approached. "I wasn't aware Scarlett had not come alone," he stated offering a hand to Dave.

Shaking his hand, Rossi looked over to Scarlett. "Agent Rossi. You met Dr. Reid yesterday?" when Vincent nodded, Dave continued. "We had the unfortunate duty to have to search the victims' belongings."

"Of course. Anything you could do to find out why this is happening to our little coven is appreciated," Vincent said.

As planned, Reid's phone rang and he stepped back to answer JJ's call as Rossi spoke with Vincent. Spencer moved out of hearing distance, noticing that he was being watched.

"Anything from the con-artist?" JJ's voice asked.

"No, nothing yet. Rossi is talking to him now, trying to feel him out…"

"And Scarlett? What's her take?" he heard Garcia's voice on the line.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a chance to ask yet. She spent the better part of an hour talking to him though, so I'm sure she has some ideas," he stated.

"Or a headache," JJ laughed.

"I guess I'll find out in about five minutes. Rossi wants me to interrupt any interaction between them, see how he reacts."

Garcia sighed. "I haven't found anything other than the scams that he has run, nothing tying him to anything pertinent…"

"Just keep a file, Garcia. If nothing else, we can feed the information over to the white collar division…" JJ said.

"Okay, guys, I got to go," Reid told them as he signed off the phone. He'd seen Vincent move to assist Scarlett stand.

Rossi stood back to watch as Reid moved up on Scarlett's other side.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Hey, honey, are you feeling alright?" Spencer walked over to where Scarlett had stood up. He stepped to the opposite side from where Vincent was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist. He watched his expression covertly as he brushed Scarlett's hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.

Scarlett leaned into Spencer's embrace. "I'm okay, babe. Just a bit tired," she said and returned the kiss. She noticed that Vincent had dropped her arm and stepped forward towards Reid.

"I was just going to assist Agent Ryan back to her vehicle," he told Spencer.

"Thanks," he said. "But I got her…" Reid wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back up towards the parking lot.

Scarlett kept her back to Vincent, making sure he noticed the contact between her and Reid and could hear their conversation.

Rossi had noted the dark look at Reid's back as he left with Scarlett. Waiting back a bit, he took out his phone and made a call.

"Garcia, give it a few minutes then contact Reid and tell him to drop back to talk to me. Let Vincent have Scarlett for a little more time. It's time to push him…"

"Oh, he isn't going to be happy…" Penelope muttered as she sent a call through to Reid's number.

"Hey, Garcia," Reid answered.

Penelope relayed Rossi's message quickly. Spencer sighed and looked around. "Let me go back to Rossi," he told Scarlett quietly and she nodded. When he stepped away from her, Vincent came forward again.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he watched Reid walk back down the path.

"Nothing serious," Scarlett said simply.

"I'd be happy to assist you, since your escort is preoccupied," he smiled and offered her his arm once more.

Scarlett looked back up the path as if undecided. She smiled and took his arm. "Thank you. I am getting sore, I really should get off my leg…"

"In that case, I insist," he said and swept her small frame up into his arms.

Scarlett let out a surprised gasp and he laughed. She quickly looked over his shoulder to where Reid and Rossi were standing. When she saw Spencer move forward she waved him away.

Rossi placed a hand to Reid's chest. "Easy... She's telling us to stay back…"

Spencer narrowed his eyes and watched them turn the corner out of their sight. "I don't like this Rossi. That guy can't be trusted…"

"Don't worry kid. We aren't that far behind," Rossi said to Reid as they followed the path they took.

Scarlett shifted away from Vincent's chest, pulling herself from his arms. "Put me down," she told him sternly. "I don't need this kind of help…"

"Oh, but I disagree – I think you need a lot of help," he told her with a twisted grin.

Scarlett pushed back and had almost dropped her feet to the ground, but Vincent grabbed and yanked her back. He pulled her against his chest, pinning her arms between them.

"You can't manhandle a federal agent," she said darkly, hoping to warn him into letting her loose.

"They shouldn't let women be agents," he retorted. "It's a waste, especially with someone as beautiful and vibrant as you. I told you, you belong in the gardens, not surrounded by the things you see…"

Scarlett tried another tactic. "My friends are right behind me…"

"But they won't find you. I know of a secret in the garden," he told her.

Reid took notice when instead of following the path, foot prints indicated Vincent moved to the left down an unmarked dirt trail. They followed at a safe distance to avoid detection, until the tracks just suddenly ended. Spencer turned to Rossi with fear in his eyes. Concern was evident on Dave's face also.

"Where did they go?" Reid turned on the trail, looking for some sign of a direction that they could have moved through. Everything was covered in overgrowth as if nobody had traveled through the area in a long time. He turned back to Rossi. "He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air…"

Rossi shook his head. "No, they have to be close, we missed something," he said turning back himself to retrace their steps. He pulled out his phone and called Garcia. To Reid he said, "Call Scarlett's phone. We'll have Garcia track it…"

Spencer called the number and could hear her ringtone playing a Creed song that he'd become familiar with hearing from her phone. He quickly moved towards the sound and found thrown in the underbrush.

"Rossi!" he yelled up to where Dave had gone back to where the path had separated.

When Dave saw that Reid was holding up the discarded phone, he changed his instructions to Garcia. "We found her phone. Contact the others and have them meet us here. I think we may have a problem…"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Scarlett had allowed herself to be carried to the point where Reid had found her phone before she began to struggle in earnest. She'd managed to get loose long enough to trip through some of the overgrowth before he'd stepped behind her and grabbed her into a choke hold, dragging her backwards down into what seemed like a natural cave that sloped into the ground and had been turned into a shelter. She felt him grab her primary weapon along with her cell. He left through the entrance and returned without them within seconds.

Vincent threw her to the ground and knelt across her bruised ribs. The air left her lungs and the pain brought stars into her vision. She dragged in a ragged breath when he released her.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" she ground out, pulling herself into a standing position once again.

"You have to realize you won't get away with this," she tried reasoning with him. "I'm not like the others... Agents are already looking for me, Elliott." She saw the recognition cross his face when she used his real name. "We know who you are. We know everything. You can't get out of here…"

"It doesn't matter, you will be the prize, after that, nothing else would make any difference," he stepped over to a wall and pulled out a gun. "I'll save you from the life you are living; you'll be at peace…"

"I have peace, Elliott. So who are you really trying to save?" she asked trying to keep him talking, distracting him while thinking of how she could reach her secondary weapon in her ankle holster.

Above the ground, Rossi had just located Scarlett's gun. He stood with it and searched the ground for some sign of movement. "Reid…" he called Spencer over from the area he was looking in. When he indicated the disturbed area, Reid began re-tracking, looking for an indication of where Scarlett could have been taken.

He noticed some broken branches and a slight drop in the slope of the earth into the side of a hill. Pushing the branches back he called out to Rossi and pulled his weapon as Dave followed him into the mouth of the cave. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness they heard Scarlett's voice speaking calmly but firmly.

"You have to give yourself up, Elliott. It's the only smart choice you have…" she was saying.

Moving towards the sound, Reid stepped up quietly into the open room behind Elliott. Without any other thought than to get Scarlett out of the line of fire he moved in directly behind the man.

"Stop!" he called out as Elliott took a step closer to Scarlett. "Drop the weapon and turn around slowly," he told him, watching as Scarlett bent down to reach her ankle holster.

Instead of obeying the order, Elliott trained his weapon on Scarlett. The noise in the little cave was deafening as two weapons discharged in one moment. Reid's bullet had hit the back of his head at almost the same time that Scarlett's had entered his chest.

Spencer holstered his gun and stepped over the body to reach Scarlett's side in a heartbeat. "Are you hit?" he asked, looking her over.

"No, I don't think he even fired a shot," she said, struggling to move into a standing position.

Rossi was at the body, removing the weapon from the dead man's hand. Looking at the body, he turned to Reid. "Nice shot…"

Spencer shrugged as he helped Scarlett to her feet. "I've been taking lessons from one of the best," he said.

Scarlett chuckled. "That worked out well for me," she lifted a hand to his cheek.

They heard others outside of the cave, where Garcia had given them co-ordinance from Scarlett's phone. Moving out into the open, Rossi briefed them on what had transpired.

"So he admitted to the killings?" Hotch was asking her.

Scarlett nodded and took a bottle of water that Alex offered. "We'll have to search the shelter for proof, but I believe he was responsible for the disposal set up, also. He kept telling me he was going to 'save' me and help me 'find peace'. It was part of his delusion that he was helping save those women," Scarlett added. "We're going to want to talk to a girl by the name of Tanya; I think she suspected something, even if she wasn't a part of this…"

Reid stood back talking to a local officer, giving his account for the shooting. Scarlett listened as Rossi added the aspect of his view point. She looked over to Hotch.

"May I be excused for a few minutes?" she asked. "I need some space."

When he nodded, she moved away from the site and back to the main trail. After walking a few yards away from where everyone had gathered, she stepped into the bushes and vomited violently.

Reid had seen Scarlett leave and in concern he'd followed while Rossi was finishing the follow up interview. He found her leaning over onto an outcropping and heard her getting sick. When she'd straightened back up he moved closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Scarlett wanted to make light of it, but was seized but another spasm and had to turn quickly back into the bushes again. She felt Spencer's arms come around her, helping her stay upright as the dizziness hit. She tried to push him away.

Reid gave her some space, helping hold her hair away from her face as she leaned over again. He could feel her trembling when she stood once more and leaned against the rock beside her. He reached down to where she'd set her bottle of water on the ground and offered it back to her. She tried unsuccessfully to control the shaking in her hands as she reached for it. When he tried to comfort her, she pulled away in instinct and winced at the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said looking away. "I just…"

He shook his head. "You don't need to explain…" he interrupted.

"Yes, I do." She took a breath and let it out slowly.

"It was a justifiable shot, Scarlett," he offered. "But still a shot, everyone reacts differently."

"Yeah, okay…" she knew he'd misunderstood what her reaction was about but allowed him to believe it. "I just need a minute, Spence, please, just a minute alone…"

The hurt was back in his eyes, but she steeled herself from it. He nodded and moved back. "I'll meet you back with the others," he said quietly. When she closed her eyes, he headed back to the small clearing.

Morgan looked over as he saw Reid return alone. "Where's Scarlett, kid?" he asked as he stepped next to him.

He pointed to the area. "She said she needs a minute to herself," he told Derek. "She asked me to leave her alone..."

Derek huffed and shook his head. "We'll give her a minute and that's it… was she crying?"

Reid looked confused. "No, she was sick and shaky, but why would she be crying?" he asked. "It was a justifiable kill, Morgan. I don't understand…"

Derek tilted his head a bit to consider his friend. "She's not reacting to this directly, Reid. It's the head shot that triggered it. She gets flashbacks, like a PTSD, but worse..." He waited a moment for his friend's brain to catch up.

Spencer considered that for a moment. "A flashback… from the shooting that killed her partner…" he said as it began to dawn on him. She was reliving the moment her fiancé was murdered.

"Yeah. And thanks to her memory, it gets pretty intense. Let's go check on her again…" Morgan said as he headed in the direction Reid had pointed out.

When Scarlett saw them both coming, she quickly scrubbed at her face. She met their eyes and saw the concern.

"I can't talk about it. I can't think about it… Just don't ask me now, please," she entreated. "I can't do this here, now…"

Morgan put his hands up. "Okay, little one, okay... Just don't forget you have people who are here for you."

"I know," she told him. Looking at Reid, she said it again. "I know…"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The team boarded the jet for home that evening. Reid had taken the seat across from Scarlett and was pretending to read a book while surreptitiously watching her. She was sitting at the window with a headset turned up loudly, blocking any conversation. He could tell from the tension in her body language that she wasn't sleeping even though her eyes were closed.

Morgan moved over from his vantage point and took the seat next to Reid.

"I know you aren't reading kid, you haven't turned a page in the last two seconds," he joked, looking from Reid to Scarlett. "She'll talk when she's ready…"

Looking back over to Scarlett to be certain she wasn't going to overhear, Spencer trusted Derek with his thoughts.

"I don't want her to think she can't talk to me about him. If she needs time that's fine, but if she thinks she can't talk to me, well…" he shrugged. "I just don't want her to shut me out, especially if she's hurting."

"I think she's afraid to break down here. Not because of you, but because of the job… she's afraid to look weak. She knows you're here for her. I don't believe she's intentionally shutting anyone out, Reid." He shifted and dropped his voice despite the music still blaring through her headset. "Do me a favor and try to stick close to her tonight, okay? She won't let me stay, I know it- she'll think I am babying her, but you'll be close enough to keep an eye or ear out for her. Please?"

"Sure…" Spencer nodded. He planned on it anyway. He met Morgan's gaze. "I just don't know if I know what to do… I'm not good at these sorts of things. "

Derek offered him a smile. "Sure you are, kid. Just follow your gut. What are your instincts telling you to do?"

Reid shrugged and looked away. "I just want to hold her," he responded quietly.

Morgan smiled and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "See? Instincts… just trust them, you'll do fine." He stood and moved to one of the single seats in the back of the jet.

Once they landed, Derek dropped Scarlett and Reid off at their building.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay," Morgan was asking Scarlett a second time.

"D, come on. I am sure. Besides, Spencer's right here. If I need anything I know I can count on him," she stated simply.

Morgan looked to each of them. "Alright then, I'll talk to you in the morning. If you need anything call me…" he said before pulling away. Scarlett navigated the front steps with her crutches, pausing when she reached the vestibule.

"I'll help you get to your apartment," Spencer offered, moving to her side at the base of the staircase. He watched her shift and bite at her lip.

"I don't want to be alone…" she said softly. Her eyes caught his and held them.

He sighed in relief. "Good, because I didn't want to leave you alone," he said and scooped her up against his chest as he moved up the stairs. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" he asked standing between the second and third level, waiting on her decision.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. "That sounds good. No boxes to unpack," she reminded him.

Spencer set her down when he reached his door and let her enter. After he followed her inside, he shut down the interior alarm system and dropped off the bags. Moving into his bedroom, he quickly locked up his weapon and changed clothes. When he stepped back into the living room, he found Scarlett sitting on the couch with her feet tucked up underneath her.

"Doesn't that hurt your thigh?" he asked worried about her stitches.

She offered him a smile. "No, farm boy, it's already healing up nicely." To prove her point, she removed the bandages, and Reid could see that the worst of it had already scabbed over. "It mostly just itches now…"

"You heal quickly," he said, stating the obvious.

"For the most part, I guess, but it really wasn't as bad as it looked," she told him.

"How about your ribs?" he asked, thinking of the abuse she'd been through earlier.

"Sore, but alright," she said with a grin. "I can take care of myself, Spence. I didn't want to stay because I needed to be watched over. I just wanted your company…" she patted the seat beside her. "Come sit with me, relax a little."

"Okay. Sure," he said and looked around the apartment. "Do you want a drink? I have some soda or iced tea…"

Scarlett cocked her head to the side and watched him. He seemed nervous. "Okay," she told him, giving him something to do. "I'll take a soda- and if you could drag my bag over here, I'd like to get changed…"

Spencer nodded and moved to get the bag. "Sure… I'll put it in the bedroom so you can get dressed." She watched as he paused with her bag in his hand just outside the bedroom door.

"Is that okay?" he asked. A slight blush tinged his cheeks.

Definitely nervous, she thought, but she now understood why. He wasn't sure how to act since they'd slept together last night. Figuring she'd put him at ease, she smiled as she leaned back on the couch.

"The bedroom is fine, Spencer. I'll go get changed and you can get those drinks…" she thought for a moment while she lifted herself from the sofa.

"Actually, can you do me a favor, handsome?" she asked and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sure, anything Katy, just ask," he said dropping her bag inside the bedroom door.

"I'm in the mood to listen to my music tonight," she told him and held up her iPhone. "If you wouldn't mind running up to my place and grabbing the player?"

"Sounds good," he smiled. "I wondered what you had stored in there, so I'll get to hear it now." He took the keys she held out and headed to his door. "Be back in a minute. Is there anything else you need from your place?" he asked before leaving.

"I can't think of anything, unless you want to grab a bottle of wine…" Scarlett moved towards the bedroom and her bag.

"Alright then," he said and shut the door behind him heading up to her apartment.

He entered the space and quickly located the iHome she was asking for, grateful to Garcia that he knew what it even was. After grabbing a bottle of wine from her fridge, he locked up and headed back down the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Scarlett was still in his bedroom changing as he set the speaker system down and plugged the unit in to an outlet in the living room. When he headed into the kitchen to pour them some of the wine, he saw her move back into the living room and head over to the iHome with her phone in hand. She had her back to him as she was scrolling through her playlists, so he took the minute to study her without her knowing.

She changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt for comfort and had her hair loosely tied up in the back of her head. As he watched her, she turned and caught his gaze.

"Can I move the coffee table over a bit?" she asked as he brought the glasses in the room.

"Uh, Sure," he said and set the glasses down to help her, opening up some floor space.

"I was thinking I'd show you some relaxation techniques," she told him and giggled at the look on his face. "Nothing too scary, farm boy. I promise," she said as she took a sip of wine.

"I am relaxed," he said watching her through narrowed eyes. "I'm not coordinated enough for yoga or anything like that. I've tried…"

"Okay then, just come here," she smiled and crooked her finger to indicate he should join her. She hit the play button on the speakers and music he didn't recognize started to fill the air.

Stepping into her arms, he glanced at the player to read Black Crowes "She Talks to Angels" flash along the touch screen. Scarlett's arms circled his neck and he looked down into her face as she swayed to the music.

"So this is what you listen to? I've never heard this song," he said listening to the words.

"I'm not surprised," she teased. "It came out in the early 90's – I doubt you listened to pop radio much when you were that age."

"No. I grew up listening to classical," he told her honestly.

She smiled. "I listened to whatever was playing on the radio…" Closing her eyes she thought back as the next song started to play. "I can hold a lot of my memories close based on songs," she told him as Lady Gaga began to sing "Born this Way".

"How does that work?" he asked interested in how her mind processed things. The music sounded strange to him, yet she seemed to relax through it.

"The first time I heard this song was with Penny. She's a huge fan of Lady G, and she introduced me to a lot of her songs," she smiled. "So when I hear this, I think of Pens, and I can recall the conversations we had that day or I can use a song I like to bring a specific memory into focus… I can't completely explain it Spence, that's just sort of how it is for me… sights, sounds, even smells will bring it rushing back…"

"Sometimes you look like you are far away," he told her, watching her eyes. "Bringing back memories like that, your eyes look like you aren't focusing on anything."

Scarlett cleared her head and looked at him. "I never knew that."

Reid shrugged. "I notice things. I watch your face a lot," he said with a touch of embarrassment. He looked down at her again as he raised a hand to her cheek.

"I can tell when you are remembering something happy by the way your eyes wrinkle in the corners," he ran the pad of his thumb by her temples, "or if it's something bad, you carry tension across your face here," he ran his finger down her jaw.

"I didn't think I was quite that transparent…" she said.

"You aren't- I mean, it's different – I see things differently too…" he stammered. "Most people probably never notice any of that."

"But you do, because of your memory? Or because of being a profiler?" she asked, interested.

"Both help- but no, that's not why," he answered seemingly more uncomfortable. He blew out a breath and closed his eyes. "It's more than reading expressions- It's like I can see what you are feeling when I look in your eyes. I don't know…"

"It's intuition, Spence. I understand…"

"This afternoon, I couldn't tell what you were going through," he said suddenly tense. "Morgan had to tell me. You were upset and scared and I didn't help…"

Scarlett shook her head. "No. You couldn't help, Spence. I couldn't let you- I'd've fallen apart on scene, and I can't have that happen. So I blocked everything and everyone. I'm sorry, I know I hurt your feelings, but I couldn't allow myself to even think. And when I get hit that fast or hard and I block the memories, I'll get a headache or get sick. So, that's my story of today…" she picked up her wine again and finished the glass.

He watched her pace a moment before pulling her back into his arms. "So you just block it out? Is that healthy? Isn't there a better way than making yourself sick?"

"If there is I haven't figured it out yet…" she sighed. "What about you? How do you distract yourself when the bad memories are dredged up?"

"I concentrate on something else. Staying busy usually helps," he shrugged.

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan," she stretched up on her toes to kiss his lips. "Keep me busy, Spencer. I don't want to think tonight…"

He wrapped his fingers through the back of her hair and gently pushed her back into the couch as the music in the background switched to one of her favorite bands, The Killers and the song Bones played loudly through the room.

Reid tipped Scarlett's head back and kissed her lightly across her jaw, traveling up to her ear. He heard her sigh as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him forward to meet her lips. He kissed her deeply, running his hands over her arms and down to her waist. He thought about asking her to talk to him, he wanted to tell her holding everything in wasn't healthy, but when he pulled back to speak, she pushed his back into the couch and climbed on top of him to straddle his lap. Any coherent thought he had flew from his mind as she ground against him, trapping him between her body and the couch. He heard himself groan as his body responded.

Scarlett sat back against his lap with a sexy smile lighting her features. She reached forward and dragged his t-shirt from his upper body and began lazily stroking his chest. She watched his muscles contract and jump as she traced circles with her thumbs over his nipples. His hips involuntarily arched up to meet her and he tried to pull her back into another kiss.

"Easy, farm boy," she teased. "We have all night…"

Scarlett slid back, trailing her tongue along his ribs and lower, dropping light kisses and nips across his ab muscles as they clenched and released under her ministrations. When she reached the waist of his pants and tried to undo the zipper he shifted and grabbed her hands. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and felt his face flame.

"Scarlett, no, um… I…" he stopped talking and groaned loudly when she pulled one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on it. "Jesus…" he breathed as he opened his eyes once more and looked down at her.

She opened his clenched fist and kissed his palm. Believing she understood the look of shock on his face, she smiled and pulled on the zipper again. He didn't stop her this time but she saw the blush stain his face. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled softly and dropped a kiss to the area just below his navel.

"So... never, farm boy?" she asked him, as she pulled apart the zipper and let her breath heat over the area now only covered by his briefs.

Reid couldn't speak; he didn't trust his voice to do anything other than squeak at that moment. Instead he watched her, his eyes widened in shock and shook his head no. His hair touched his cheeks in the movement, falling forward to cover his face and he shoved it back.

She saw his lips press together in a line, as if he was willing himself into composure. Scarlett traced a finger lightly over the outline of his need through his underwear. She saw his hips arch into her touch.

"Good," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Then you'll definitely never forget this…"

Spencer felt his breathing hitch as she lowered herself to the floor between his weak knees. Looking down at her, the image she created seared itself into his mind.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Spencer lay in bed later that night, listening to Scarlett's music in the other room playing through the playlist for the third time. He knew he should be sleeping, but in his habit, he was stuck thinking of events of the day. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong for Scarlett to bury her thoughts instead of facing them. He knew all too well your own psyche could turn against you, leaving behind scars if you didn't address things.

As if his thoughts were in line with her dreams, he turned when he heard her begin to whimper in her sleep. In the back of his mind he knew he was waiting for this. She couldn't hide from her thoughts in a dream state.

Her legs kicked at him and he moved quickly as she scrambled out of the bed. She stood before him, eyes wide open but looking through him.

Reid recognized she was in a sleep terror. She didn't even see him standing there. Her voice sounded disjointed and almost incoherent as she spoke.

"Don't do it," he heard her say. "Don't, please…" she begged the vision she was seeing.

Spencer felt like a voyeur, listening in on her one sided conversation and seeing the pain in her eyes. It was the same look that he'd remembered from the first time he'd met her. Those depths of green swam in tears and he felt inadequate to do anything to help her through this. Worse, he felt guilty that his actions this afternoon had brought it on.

Unsure of what to do besides what the text books he'd read in the past had offered, Spencer stood back ready to make sure she didn't harm herself. He watched as she turned, running out of the bedroom. He quickly intercepted her flight across the living room before she got to the front door.

"You promised," she screamed into the room. "Liar!" she shrieked, the terror in her voice making him jump. "You lied to me! You promised me! That bullet was mine! But you left me alone to suffer this way," she sobbed, her voice pitching in her angst.

Hearing the words, knowing exactly how she was feeling, because he'd often had the same thoughts himself after Maeve had been murdered, he spoke to her softly.

"He didn't mean to leave you, Scarlett," he told her firmly. "He didn't want to leave you, Katy- but he had to protect you…"

She turned to the sound of his voice, her eyes still blank, confusion settling across her face. "No. I should be dead. I should be dead, not him!" her voice trembling.

"I would have done the same thing for Maeve if I had the chance," he told her gently. "I know why he did what he did Scarlett, and if he had to do it again he would…" Spencer felt his throat constrict as the words brought back his own demons into the light.

"No. Don't say that!" as her breath hitched on a sob, "I can't bear it!"

Reid took a small step towards her. "I know how you feel, Scarlett. It's hard to be the one left behind," he told her, moving in closer yet. "But I know how John felt too, and I know it never would have been any different of a choice." He stood directly in front of her now and could feel her shaking without even touching her.

When he reached out, she crumpled into his arms sobbing. Spencer pulled her down to the couch and scooped her into his lap, rocking her as if she were a small child. The motion startled her and she punched him, landing a few awkward blows to his chest and shoulders before she finally shook herself awake. Scarlett's eyes cleared and she looked around frightened as her breath started coming in short shallow gasps.

"Shh, it's okay," he hushed her as he ran his hand down her back. "It's okay, honey. You had a nightmare," he told her as he continued the rocking motion, trying to calm her down.

"Breathe, Katy. Come on, come back to me Scarlett, please…" he entreated keeping his voice calm against the chaos he was feeling inside.

Scarlett buried her face into his neck, trying to orient herself. She could feel his hands stroking her back and tried to match her breathing to his to slow her own down.

"There you go, beautiful. Slow and steady," Reid kissed her temple and forehead. "I've got you, sweetheart, it's okay…" he kept rocking as her sobs began to subside into shudders.

She gripped her hands into the back of his t-shirt holding him close. He shifted her on his lap to grab the throw from the side of the couch and wrapped her up as she began to shiver.

"s-Spencer, I am so sorry," she sniffled and cuddled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Shh. No, come on Scarlett. Don't…" he kissed her lips to silence her. When he pulled back, he saw her close her eyes and let out another shudder. Her face was red and puffy from crying, her lips slightly parted as she still worked to even out her breathing. He felt something pull at him from deep in his heart and rubbed his chest against the ache there. She felt him move and opened her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You okay?" he asked softly, running his hands through her tousled hair.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

When she shook her head negatively and bit into her bottom lip, Reid sighed.

"Scarlett," he said gently. "You have to talk about what's going on in your mind, darling, or it's going to keep forcing its way out…" he told her taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look up at him.

"I don't know what to say, Spencer…" she said quietly. "I- I can't justify my own feelings to myself, how can you expect me to explain them to you?"

"How about telling me what you are thinking right now?" he asked.

Scarlett made a face. "You don't want to know…"

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't…"

"Fine," she pouted. "You want to know? This very second all I can think about is I'd kill for a smoke…" she shrugged at his look. "You asked…"

"Do you have a pack around?" he asked.

"In the side pocket of my go bag," she admitted a bit mulishly. She was surprised when he moved her off his lap and went to her bag to retrieve the cigarettes. When he came back and handed her them a lighter and an empty can to use as an ashtray, she stared at him askance.

"I'm not unreasonable Scarlett," he told her. "I don't like it, but I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me."

She showed him the unopened pack. "I'm not hiding anything," she told him. "I only have one once in a while. This happens to be one of those times…"

He nodded, hearing the truth in her words. "I can understand that."

She ripped open the pack and lit up. Curling her legs up to her chest, she took a drag and ran her hand through her hair roughly. She clutched her fist angrily as she saw her hand shaking. She took another drag and looked over to where Spencer sat at the end of the couch watching her.

Scarlett blew out the smoke and ground out most of the cigarette. "I hate being weak," she said leaning her head onto her knees.

"You aren't weak Katy…" he said softly. She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes.

"How could you say that?" she asked. "I freaked out on my first case here because of my fear of heights. I got myself injured because I was stupid enough to get grabbed, by the _hair_ for Christ's sake, on my second, and today I nearly lost it in front of the whole team… but to top it off I have a meltdown of epic proportions tonight and you end up having to lose sleep to take care of me! How could you _not_ think I am severely messed up in the head?"

Spencer shook his head. "You don't see what I see. I saw you were terrified and faced it head on... You fought back after being dragged down a road and won. And you held yourself together until tonight… only when you were unconscious, did you let down your guard enough to finally let out some of the pain. So you can give yourself a tiny fucking break, please Scarlett," his voice sharpening at the last sentence. "You are _not_ weak, but you can't hold everything in," he said again, easing himself back into a calmer tone.

Scarlett peeked across her knees at him. "I don't have the dreams as much anymore," she said quietly. "Sometimes, but it hasn't been like this in a long time," she told him.

Reid nodded. "Morgan was worried about you having a flashback. He asked me to watch out for you tonight."

"Great. Just great…" she sighed. "Even my brother thinks I'm going to fall apart."

"No, nobody thinks you are falling apart, Scarlett. Everyone is allowed to have nightmares. God knows we've all lived through them," he said and shifted forward a bit on the seat. "You joke about your 'super-powers' but you are only human. Sometimes it hurts like hell, but you have to live through the pain before you get to the other side."

"It doesn't go away, but it gets better in time," she said, quoting what he told her the first time they met.

He smiled. "Something like that…"

"I can't stop feeling like it was supposed to be me," she said looking across the room at nothing in particular. "Like I cheated death so now I have to pay some price…"

"You can't blame yourself," Reid said quietly. "I know. I went that route, it doesn't help. All the 'what-ifs' don't change the fact that you are still here, they are not, and you have to live… no matter how much each day hurts."

"I know. In some part of me, it doesn't even seem to be about John anymore. I know he'd want me to live my life, not just stay in one place, spinning my wheels out of some convoluted idea of respect… Hell, that's one of the reasons why I took this job! I needed to move forward, and getting out of Chicago seemed to be a definitive change…" she shook her head. "But another part keeps dragging me back- reminding me I'm only on borrowed time. That I shouldn't be here now…"

Spencer sighed. "Survivors guilt is a very common manifestation when you deal with…"

Scarlett snapped her eyes to his. "Save it Spence. I've done the therapy. I've done the books. I know what survivors syndrome is, and I know I have PTSD. I had to fight to get myself straight because I wouldn't let them drug me into a false sense of security, and I did what I needed to do to get myself where I am at. Don't you dare psycho-analyze me, _doctor_ Reid," she stated more angrily than she intended. She saw him draw back with a hurt look on his face. Not able to deal with being the cause of that, she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say softly. "I'm trying to figure out something to say that helps, but the truth is, I don't know myself. I have the same trouble sometimes dealing with the aftermath of things in my past. I've had the therapy too," he told her, his voice getting stronger as he spoke.

"I'm not analyzing you, Scarlett; I'm speaking from my own experience. I didn't deal with it in the healthiest way, my PTSD landed me in rehab with a drug addiction…" she watched him shift on the couch dropping his head and running his hands through his hair.

She'd wanted to talk to him – to ask him how he dealt with the fallout from Maeve's death, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. She watched him, carefully considering how to ask her next question. "Did you think about… using, again… I mean after what happened ..." she stopped talking unsure if she was bringing up something he wasn't ready to talk about with her yet.

"After what happened with Maeve?" he finished for her and she nodded. "Yeah. I did." He dropped his eyes to his feet.

Scarlett felt a catch in her heart at his soft admission. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't use. I went to meetings, I called my sponsor- I went through a depression, I trashed my apartment... but …" he shrugged. "I got through it. The team, Morgan, JJ and Garcia especially, helped me get through it."

She heard the pain in his voice and moved a little closer. His eyes met hers and she reached over and took his hand.

"You are lucky. They all love you so much, Spence."

"I know. What about you? Did you have anyone to help you get through?" he asked, turning the conversation back to her.

"They all tried. I have a way of closing myself off," she offered a wan smile. "In case you hadn't noticed…"

"No, you don't say…" he said giving her a grin. He ran his thumbs across the back of her hands, waiting for her to continue.

"But yeah, Mom had me stay with her. I couldn't stand being in the apartment. Desi and Sara- Derek even took some time off and stayed… They were all there for me. I was just so far down; I had to find my own way back… You know what I mean? It helped having them there, but I had to do it myself," she scooted a bit closer.

"Penny helped too. Derek introduced me to her because of her connection with the survivors' therapy she does. She became my best friend." Scarlett looked over to him.

"You helped me…"


	37. Chapter 37

This next chapter includes lyrics to songs that I do not own. I have noted the credit to the proper bands who performed the songs as I have heard them.

* * *

Chapter 37

Spencer watched her. "I didn't do much."

"You gave me hope," she shrugged. "I wasn't exactly stable that night…" Scarlett stood and went over to her phone. She scrolled through a different playlist and selected a song. The room filled with Five Finger Death Punch 'Far From Home' .

Reid listened to the lyrics, knowing she was trying to tell him something.

_Another day in this carnival of souls, another night settles in as quickly as it goes; The memories are shadows, ink on the page-And I can't seem to find my way home.  
And it's almost like Your heaven's trying everything, Your heaven's trying everything - To keep me out  
All the places I've been and things I've seen, A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again, And I can't seem to find my way home- Cause it's almost like Your heaven's trying everything to break me down, Cause it's almost like Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out Cause it's almost like Your heaven's trying everything to break me down Cause it's almost like Your heaven's trying everything Your heaven's trying everything to break me down To break me down To break me down Your heaven's trying everything Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

After the song ended, he looked to her, waiting for her to speak.

"The night you talked to me…" she looked away from his eyes, unable to keep the contact. "I was listening to this…"

He nodded. He didn't have her recall for the music, but it sounded familiar.

Pacing away from the couch, away from him, she went to the window and looked out to the night sky.

"I was thinking of killing myself," she told him quietly, embarrassed by the awful truth.

"I couldn't see any way out and I thought I just needed to be done with life…"

She saw in the window's reflection that he'd stood, his hands clenched to fists at his side.

"You think you didn't do much… you gave me hope," she told him honestly. "I hung on because a perfect stranger could see I was in pain, and wanted to help. So you did a lot…"

Reid heard her words, heard the pain in her voice and ached to hold her. He stepped quietly until he came up behind her. Her eyes met his in the glass.

"I had no idea…"

"You knew something. You felt something…" she told him, leaning back into his chest. She shivered as his arms immediately moved to hold her. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. She felt him shudder and raised her hand to his head, holding him close.

"I remember thinking you had the most amazing eyes…" he said, his breath fanning her neck as he tucked his face into her shoulder. He straightened and turned her slightly so he could look into those green depths now. "I wanted to take away the pain that I saw there…"

"You did," she told him, tracing her hand down his jaw to let it rest along his neck. "It took a little more time, but you did. I didn't try anything, after talking to you," she stated. "I held on…"

Spencer let out his breath and pulled her tightly against his chest. He thought back to those first times they talked, trying to remember everything as she did. Something occurred to him and he looked down into her face.

"You…" he said incongruously. She watched as his brain processed something and he moved across the room to his bookshelves. He reached up and pulled down a worn leather notebook. He carried it back to stand in front of her.

"This was yours…" he stated, looking at her for confirmation. "I found it in my bag…" he said, remembering the flight home from Morgan's family picnic. "I thought Garcia had done it, but it wasn't her handwriting," he said. "I never knew where it came from…"

Scarlett nodded, taking the now worn notebook. He'd read it often, it was obvious.

"I wanted to help… like you'd helped me. I knew you were going through a tough time- that's why Derek dragged you home," she opened the book, leafing through the pages of her favorite quotes and lyrics to songs.

"It did," he said taking a moment to study her. "You could have told me. You should've brought it up- that you'd given it to me…"

Scarlett looked at him. "My sweet farm boy… I did. You read the inside cover, right?"

Reid cocked his head to the side, thinking. "A poem…" he recited the words he'd read often from his memory.

_Please come now I think I'm falling, I'm holding on to all I think is safe, It seems I found the road to nowhere - And I'm trying to escape. I yelled back when I heard thunder, But I'm down to one last breath-  
And with it let me say … Let me say … Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking maybe six feet, Ain't so far down … _

_I'm looking down now that it's over, Reflecting on all of my mistakes, I thought I found the road to somewhere, Somewhere in His grace - I cried out Heaven save me! But I'm down to one last breath - And with it let me say, Let me say- Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet, Ain't so far down… _

_Sad eyes follow me, But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me, 'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me- For you and me_

_Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking maybe six feet Ain't so far down, _

_Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe._

"I don't understand how that would tell me you left me the notebook," he said, still confused.

Scarlett chuckled and Spencer felt that now familiar trip in his chest at the sound.

"For someone so very smart, Spence, sometimes you can be dense. It's not a poem, it's a song…" she moved over to her phone and touched the screen to play Creed's 'One Last Breath'… which he quickly recognized as her ringtone.

"It didn't really matter to me if you knew I was the one who left it. The messages inside were what was important," she looked down now at the well worn pages.

"I can see you got that," she said handing it back to him. "They were all songs and words that helped me though; I wanted to share that with you…"

He took the book and opened it to the last page. "It did. I read it a lot," he showed her the last entry. "What were you saying with this one," he said, pointing out the words, feeling like some puzzle pieces were dropping into place since she told him.

She smiled and touched the screen of her phone again. "This was more for me than you- the song reminds me of you…" she said softly as she moved into his arms and began to sing.

Her voice was clear and strong, not like the other night when she'd laughed as she sang off key. He listened as she sang along to words he'd long since memorized.

Beyonce's 'Halo' ran through the speakers as he held her.

_Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down, And they didn't even put up a fight-_

_They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, But I never really had a doubt, Standing in the light of your halo- I got my angel now… _

_It's like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breakin', It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo- You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo- Pray it won't fade away… _

_I can feel your halo I can see your halo… _

_Hit me like a ray of sun, Burning through my darkest night, You're the only one that I want, Think I'm addicted to your light- _

_I swore I'd never fall again, But this don't even feel like falling, Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again …_

_Feels like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breakin' , The risk that I'm takin',_

_I'm never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo- You know you're my saving grace! _

_You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo- Pray it won't fade away! _

_I can feel your halo I can see your halo… _

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace- Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace! _

_You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, Pray it won't fade away! _

_I can feel your halo I can see your halo…_

Scarlett ducked her head a bit as the song ended and she opened her eyes to see him watching her. Her face heated into a blush, knowing she just showed him how long she'd carried some very deep feelings for him. She offered a quick prayer that she didn't scare him with that knowledge.

Spencer didn't allow her to step away. He reached under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

When her green eyes locked with his hazel ones, he told her quietly, "I am no angel, Katy Scarlett. That's far from the truth…" She saw he was uncomfortable at her thinking of him that way.

"Maybe not, but you are to me. You are _my_ angel… I was broken, lost and in pieces. You gave me hope enough to put those shattered bits back together…" she felt her eyes fill with tears and tried to blink them back. "And I honestly never believed I'd be standing here one day telling you all this," she said, swiping at her eyes. "You probably think I am crazy…"

He shook his head. "Not any more than usual," he teased, his grin splitting his face.

Scarlett laughed loudly and covered her mouth to mute the sound. She shook her head.

"Smart ass," she told him, her smile dispelling any other tears. She reached up and caressed his cheek and he kissed her palm. "God, how I love that grin," she said.

Reid smiled again and took her face in his hands, wiping at the last tracks of wetness along her cheeks. "There's my girl," he said softly and brought his lips down to hers in a kiss.

He felt her lips curve under his as he deepened the kiss. When she moaned and curled into him, he felt a surge of heat burn through his veins.

"Scarlett," he whispered against her mouth. "Let me love you…" When she pulled back and simply nodded, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Reid awoke to sunlight spilling across the bedroom. A quick look to the clock on the nightstand told him that he'd overslept- it read quarter after nine. He looked to where Scarlett was still asleep beside him and watched her eyes scan behind closed lids. He didn't want to wake her, but they had to go in today for debriefing because of the shooting. He watched her a few minutes more before leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

Her smile came before she even opened her eyes and made him grin. She stretched and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, one more, please," she said with a husky laugh as he quickly obliged. She cracked one eye open to peer up at him. "Good morning, my handsome farm boy," she smiled.

"Good morning, my beautiful crazy girl," he teased and kissed her nose.

She opened both eyes and rubbed at them. "I'm guessing we are late…" she said glancing at the light through the window.

Spencer shrugged and the sheet fell off his shoulder. "Not really, debriefing isn't until eleven…" he said watching as she moved closer.

"Good, then I have time for breakfast," she said as she nipped at his bare shoulder.

"You're hungry? I can make something…" he felt cold air snap around him when she pulled the rest of the sheet away from his body.

"Not what I was thinking at all, sweetheart…" she laughed as she shoved him back onto the pillows.

He felt his mouth go dry when she pulled her shirt off and moved to cover him with her body. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over their heads, cocooning them against the morning.

Scarlett stretched out on top of his lean frame, letting her body warm through to his. Tucking her hands behind his head, she placed baby kisses all along his face until he laughed.

"I guess I'm breakfast?" he chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm..." she said biting his shoulder and exploring with her tongue further down his arm. "...and you are delicious," she teased. Shifting, she rested her chin on his breastbone.

"Maybe some maple syrup, right about here," she grinned wickedly and licked his chest up to his neck. She laughed as some sort of sound came from him that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a strangled groan.

"No, then?" she asked as she raised her face to his.

"No," he choked out of his tight throat. Taking a breath he rolled her over and lay on top of her. "I've got a less messy idea," he told her as he rubbed against her inner thighs. When she arched against him and opened her legs, he slid into her warmth and shuddered.

A sigh escaped her lips and he quickly covered her mouth. "I can't get enough of you, Scarlett…" he told her.

She opened her eyes and locked her gaze to his. "I'm glad," she told him as she linked her ankles up behind his back, driving him deeper. "I'd hate to think you'd be bored with me already…"

Spencer let out a rush of air as he tried to hold back. "I don't think that'll ever happen…" she twisted slightly and rocked him against her. His breathing started coming in short pants, as she continued the motion.

Sweat rolled down his back as her nails bit into his shoulders. He arched over her, watching as she opened her eyes and bit into her lip with a groan.

"Spencer…" he heard her voice husky in his ear. "Come…"

He felt every muscle in his body tense at her request. Her body responded in kind as he fell forward on top of her.

Spent, he couldn't move off her. "I think I saw stars," he mumbled into the pillow.

He felt her laughter against his shoulder. "Mmm-hmm. The earth shattered somewhere here, too," she told him as she kissed his neck. She stretched out under him like a cat. Moving to the side, he curled up against her. He brushed her hair out across her back, watching it fall through his fingers.

"Scarlett…" he said pulling her close just as the phone rang. He sighed.

"Hold that thought sexy…" she said as she moved out of the bed and padded across the room stark naked to grab it.

"Holy God," he groaned as he watched her.

"I didn't know you were a praying man, Spencer Reid," she joked as she handed him the still ringing phone.

"Minx," he called her with a smile as he answered. "Reid…" he said clearing his throat.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Reid," he heard Hotch's voice on the other end. "Are you going to be in today?" he was asked without preamble.

Spencer scrubbed at his face. "Yes. Debriefing for eleven a.m. …" he answered wondering why Hotch was calling.

"Your debriefing was canceled. We need you ready for a flight to Vegas in an hour…"

Scarlett sat at the edge of the bed, watching a look of concern cross his face. "Okay, no problem. I'll be there…" he responded.

"Reid," Hotch's voice dropped.

"Yes?'

"Ryan's not answering her phone… is she with you?" Aaron tried to ask delicately.

"Yes. She's right here. Her phone must have died… Scarlett, Hotch needs to speak with you," he handed the phone over.

Scarlett took the receiver and moved to gather her scattered clothing. "Yes, sir?'

Spencer couldn't hear their supervisor's side of the conversation, but he could see immediately something was bothering Scarlett. Her face tensed and her voice changed slightly.

"Yes, sir, of course. I understand… Yes…" she nodded to the phone and bit on her thumbnail. "I'll be there. Good-bye," she disconnected the call and tossed the phone on the bed.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?" he asked as she pulled some clean clothes out of her bag.

"Nothing…" she started to say, then sighed and turned to face him. "I can't go out on this case, Spence," she said with a shrug. "I have to do the debriefing, and see the shrink, first."

She saw the concern ripple across his features. "What? Why?"

"Because, I'm still under watch with the Bureau from the incident in Chicago. It happens every time I am involved with a case where I discharge my weapon – I'll be free of it from my jacket after year two, so four more months- but for right now, there isn't anything that can be done…"

He thought a moment. "I don't understand. Because of John getting shot?"

He watched her shift, nervously. "No, babe. It's because after that, I emptied both my weapons into the bastard that fired the shot that killed John…" she sat quietly a moment looking at his stunned face.

"It'll be okay," she told him, looking down at her toes. "They just need to make certain I'm not going to snap again…" she shrugged, unable to look at him.

Spencer stood and moved to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders dropped a light kiss to her nose. She wrinkled the bridge and looked up at him.

"Say _something_ Spencer," she told him exasperated.

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'm glad you got him…" he said, lowering his eyes to hers. He grasped her hands and pulled her forward. "Let's get a shower…"

"That's not really what I expected…" he heard her mutter as she followed him into the master bath. He turned on the water and turned back to her.

"What did you expect?" he asked as he stepped into the shower.

"Not a shower conversation," she raised her voice over the sound of the spray. Sighing, she stepped in behind him.

Scarlett took the sponge from his hand and washed his back while he ran shampoo through his hair. He switched places with her so she was under the water and turned her back to him so he could wash her hair. After he rinsed and twisted the excess water from her long locks, she stood under the spray, letting the hot water soothe the tension from her shoulders. She sighed and braced her hands against the wall. She felt Spencer's hands run along her back and shoulders, spreading the shower gel, but also kneading out the knots in her muscles.

She backed up against his chest and turned her face to his for a kiss. He grabbed her and spun her around to face him again. Shutting the water down, he kissed her again, watching the water run rivulets down her face. He pushed her wet hair back and wiped some of the water from her cheeks.

"If I could have shot Maeve's murderer Scarlett, I would have, without a doubt. So don't expect censure from me," he watched her eyes. "I'm not going to lie and say otherwise. And I'm relatively certain that you weren't the only agent or officer that day who would have gladly emptied a clip into a cop killer," his voice becoming tense and angry.

Scarlett shook her head. "It's okay Spencer. I'm alright with it. Well, except the timing. I hate missing out on a case," she said and grabbed the towel he handed her.

His scowl deepened. "I don't like leaving you behind," he protested as he knotted a towel across his hips.

"It's just one case. I'll survive the boredom…" she joked as she watched Spencer lather shaving cream onto his face. She lifted herself up onto the counter and picked up the razor. "Come here, farm boy. Let me take care of that pretty face," she teased, pulling him closer.

Spencer grinned and kissed her, smearing the white fluff across her cheek. She laughed and caught his hips between her legs, holding him still.

"Sloppy kisser," she said with a giggle as she began running the razor on his cheeks. "Be nice, I have a sharp object in my hands…"

Reid watched her eyes as she gently scraped the razor across his face. He stood still until she grabbed up a wet towel and washed away the last of the cream from neck and jaw. She inspected her handiwork and kissed him.

"Perfect," she smiled and rubbed her cheek against his. She met his eyes and felt warmth from a blush spread across her face because of how intently he was staring. "What?" she laughed, trying to joke...

"I'm going to miss you…" he said, his voice husky sounding. He held her gaze.

"I'm going to miss you too, Spencer…" she said quietly. She leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Terribly…" She scooted off the counter and headed into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Reid rubbed his hand over his heart. "I think I'm falling in love with you…" he admitted only to himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all for your continued support for my story! I apologize for the delay in finishing these chapters, but my laptop decided to bunk out on me, and I had to get a new one (thank goodness my writing was backed up on a thumb drive!)

These next chapters are based within the "Memoriam" (Ep7 S4) episode. I want to re-iterate that I do not own or claim to own any characters or story lines of Criminal Minds and all credit goes to those writers etc. This is a work of fan fiction with the OC Scarlett created by me... That being said, I used the episode to inject Scarlett into the story, to create a part for her in a part of Reid's life. Thanks again, and as always, please leave me your feedback! ~Becky

* * *

Chapter 40

The case they worked in Vegas had somehow dredged up buried memories and Reid hadn't been able to sleep most of the time they were there. His body was feeling the effects, he recognized the symptoms- he was nervous, tense, had no appetite and more jumpy than usual. Of course, the sixth cup of sugar loaded coffee he held in his hand probably wasn't helping matters any.

The case had closed successfully, thank God- with no help from him, as far as he was concerned - and the others had left to return to Quantico. Reid stayed behind, trying to clear up these unresolved memories. He had made arrangements to visit his mother later that morning. Whether or not that would prove fruitful would depend on her disease today.

He sighed and picked up his phone to look at the time once again. Seven thirty-seven. It was after ten thirty back home and he hadn't heard back from Scarlett yet, despite leaving three messages. He'd wanted to explain why he wasn't returning with the others. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if she was still tied up with the psychologist. He felt a nudge of anger towards the system that had forced her to stay behind to be evaluated, when he ended up desperately needing her.

Turning on the tv in the hotel room for the noise more than anything, he sat at the edge of the bed and tried to relax. His legs began twitching, so he stood and began to pace the room instead. After the third pass, he snatched up his bag and pulled out the iPod that he'd found earlier that week that Scarlett had put into one of the pockets of his go bag. He scrolled through the playlist she'd marked 'farm boy' which she had told him included the essentials for music that he needed to hear. He smiled at the memory and put one of the earbuds in, leaving the other open so he could hear if his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw he was listening to the DMB 'American Baby'. He remembered she told him DMB apparently stood for Dave Matthews Band.

He stretched back out across the bed as that song played through and switched to the Doors 'Riders on the Storm'. His tired brain listened to the words as he felt himself start to recall the memories that kept him here. A lost boy; a leg sticking out from behind an appliance in a basement… and his father. His father was connected somehow...

Spencer jumped up out of the bed, drenched in sweat. He looked at the clock to see that only fifteen minutes had passed and grabbed at the ringing phone on the nightstand.

"Reid…" he answered, his voice hitching from the vestiges of the nightmare that had been terrorizing him this past week.

"Hey you…" he heard Scarlett's voice and his hand gripped the receiver like a life line.

"You're a difficult guy to track down, Dr. Reid," she said in her teasing voice. "I've tried getting you on your cell and it goes straight to voice mail…"

He reached over to his phone and saw it was dark. "I forgot to plug it in, it's dead," he told her.

He heard her chuckle. "I figured as much… but you switched rooms too, farm boy. I had to speak with an elderly couple twice today before the desk got me to the correct extension. Nice people," she joked.

"Yeah- I uh, I had to change rooms when I decided to stay longer… I'm in four nineteen… I'm staying for a little while," he blurted out.

"Mmm-hmm. I got that…" he heard her tapping her nails. "You want to talk about what's bothering you, babe?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just probably nothing- but since I'm here I wanted to see my mom…"

"Of course," she replied. "I'd've thought you would have before now…"

"I did, I mean sort of, but I wanted to visit. I need to talk to her, spend some time with her…" his tone sounded rushed, even to his own ears.

Scarlett's voice lowered. "Spencer," she stopped him. "I understand, sweetheart. It's okay- you don't need to explain." Her voice took on a teasing note as she added, "I think I'm enough of a big girl to watch myself a few more days…"

She heard his sigh over the speaker. "I miss you…" she heard him whisper.

"I miss you too, my sweet farm boy…" she felt something was wrong. "You okay?"

"No," he said rubbing his hands along his face. "I'm not sleeping well…"

Derek had told her that Spencer was having nightmares, including one night they had been staying at the victim's home. Her brother said Reid was screaming for her and woke up the entire house. It killed her knowing she hadn't been there for him. She waited to see if he'd mention it, but he still hadn't brought up anything about what the dreams were about.

He heard her sigh as she changed the subject. "I managed to get my crap unpacked. So I'm officially all moved in now… oh, and I got my stitches out today," she told him. "Clean bill of health…"

Spencer felt a smile twitch his lips. "Do me a favor and stay that way for a while now, okay?" he teased.

"Well, now where's the fun in that?" she tossed back.

"You done with the other doctor too?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, well, almost. Tomorrows the last session, for now," she said. "You'd be proud of me, Spence. I'm getting to be quite proficient at sharing my feelings," she joked. "Dr. Cannon says that I've 'come a long way in realizing the struggles between the mental and emotional healing that has to occur before the actual healing begins'…" she spoke in a nasal accent and made a noise that spoke volumes to Spencer.

"So you're bull-shitting him," he concluded. His heart skipped at the sound of her laughter.

"Yeah, sweetie, pretty much… If I want to talk, I'll talk to you, not some head shrinker," she said.

Reid knew what it took for her to even do that much when it came to discussing her feelings, so that little admission meant a lot. He looked over at the clock, and sighed.

"I've got to go Scarlett. I have an appointment to meet with my mom in an hour…"

"Okay, Spence," the phone was silent for a moment. "Give me a call when you can…"

"I will…" he looked around the room, feeling like the walls were closing in on him. "God, I wish you were here, Katy. I miss you so much…"

Scarlett felt her throat tighten. He sounded so sad…

"I miss you too, Spencer Reid," she hesitated a moment. "You better be taking care of yourself, farm boy. You are the only you I've got…"

She heard him chuckle at that. "Okay, I will, crazy girl… you too… stay in one piece."

"I'll try. No skydiving… I promise." She swore she could feel him roll his eyes.

"Riiight, talk to you later…"

"Later…"

She stared at the phone for a few minutes after disconnecting. She turned away from the office doors to the bullpen and headed back into Garcia's office.

"Hey, cutie, did ya lose something?" Penelope asked when Scarlett returned in a rush after she had just left fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes, my mind… for not leaving three days ago when Derek first mentioned Spencer was having some sort of a problem," she ground out, angry with herself.

"Penny, I need you to get me on the next flight to Vegas… I don't care if it's a transport, get me on it…"

"What's wrong? Is Reid okay?" Garcia asked as she spun to her computers and began searching for flights out.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," Scarlett answered. "Just get me that flight, please, Pen."

"You know I will, doll face. Here, half hour- it's a straight flight. You'll be there in a little less than five hours, sweetling… you want me to book it?"

"Yes, please…" Scarlett's mind ran ahead. "I have a go bag packed at home. I need a ride from there to the airport… I've got to get a hold of Derek..." her words started running faster.

"Whoa there girlie, calm down," Penelope reached out and grabbed her friend's hand.

"I'll get you to the airport, Katy-bird... Morgan told me earlier that he and Rossi decided to stay, too, so I'll get a hold of him to pick you up when you land... Now, what about your appointment with Dr. Cannon tomorrow? Can you switch it around?" Garcia ran down the priorities for Scarlett to help keep her friend grounded.

"Yes, right... that stupid appointment, dammit! I'll have to contact them…" Scarlett pulled out her phone.

"If they can't reschedule…" she shrugged. "I don't care... I'm not missing that plane, Penny. The Bureau can give me a rip in my jacket. Put me on suspension... It doesn't even matter. You didn't hear him, Pens... You didn't hear how sad he sounded," Scarlett felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She looked into Penelope's concerned gaze.

"I am _not_ Missing. That. Plane..." she reiterated.

"Okay, okay pumpkin, let's go…" Garcia grabbed up her purse and took Scarlett's hand. "Don't have a meltdown… Let's get you to our boy."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Scarlett hustled through the airport, scanning the crowd. She caught sight of Morgan and Rossi and rushed to her brother's side.

"Hey, baby girl…" he hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Hectic flight?" he asked, tugging on her hair.

"You could say that, D.- it must have been some kind of family flight special…" she looked down at her shirt. "I was surrounded by kids… one of them got me," she wrinkled her nose. "Airsick," she shuddered. "I am in desperate need of a shower."

"We are only ten minutes away from the hotel, so we'll set you up," he said as he pulled a piece of her hair forward and showed her something stuck in it.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus, is that _gum_?" she practically shrieked.

Morgan laughed loudly. "Okay, sis, hold on, we're getting you outta here…" he tugged her along to where they'd left the SUV parked. Rossi followed trying not to laugh as Scarlett picked at her hair.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Scarlett was grabbing hairspray from her bag trying to work the worst of the mess of stickiness from her hair. She sighed and tossed the can back in her bag and settled on a tieback for now.

"So, boys, what the hell is going on?" she finally asked.

Derek sighed and ran through everything he knew about what was going on with Reid during the time she missed.

By the time he was finishing the details, they were in the lobby. Scarlett walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, honey. I need the spare key to my room… Mrs. Spencer Reid, room four nineteen…"

Rossi slid a look to Morgan, who just shrugged and let her do her thing. Before either of them could blink, she had the key card and was heading to the elevators.

"I thought they weren't supposed to give out extra keys in hotels," Rossi said as they entered the lift.

"Mmm, sure, but nobody wants to spoil it when a newlywed wife wants to surprise her husband who is stuck at a convention…" she laughed. She batted her eyes at Rossi. "You wouldn't, would you?" she asked coquettishly.

"Absolutely not," he replied, taking up her duffel as she led them to the room.

"Okay, first things first," she said, grabbing a towel and some clothes. "Guard the door, guys. I need a shower and I don't want to be caught if Spence gets back before I get out…"

Morgan grabbed a chair and a bag of chips from the mini-fridge. "No problem, doll… I'll just catch up on some afternoon soaps," he said as Rossi pulled another chair in front of the set.

Scarlett hurried through, trying to find some semblance to clean. She slipped on her clean clothes and was running a towel through her freshly de-gummed hair, when she heard Spencer's voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" he was asking Morgan and Rossi.

"Hey, what's it look like we are doing?" she heard Derek answer.

"Uh, breaking into my room to watch Days of Our Lives?" he said, setting down a box of files on the closest table.

"Young and the Restless…" Dave quipped.

Scarlett came out of the bathroom, still drying her hair out. She looked out of the bedroom door to where he stood across the sitting area.

"And _I_ broke in; they just sort of followed…" she teased. "If you are mad at anyone, it'll have to be me…"

She watched as he turned to her voice. His face registered shock and confusion.

"How? How are you here?" he said as he dropped his messenger bag to the floor. He covered the distance between them in a few long strides, coming to a stop before her.

"You are here," he said again, incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm here, farm boy. You said you wished I was," she shrugged as if it took no effort. "Consider me your genie in a bottle," she joked. She sat at the edge of the bed to finish drying her hair.

Spencer moved closer, dropping to his knees before her. She stopped toweling her hair in shock when he leaned forward, taking her in his arms and burrowed his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and threw a look out of the bed room to Morgan.

He and Rossi had noticed the interaction and were already heading for the door.

"We'll catch you two later," Derek told her as they left, giving them their privacy. Scarlett gave her brother a quick nod and watched as he closed the door.

Spencer was trembling in her arms and she felt hot tears tracking down her neck. She sucked in a cleansing breath as she spoke to him gently.

"Hey, baby…" she ran her hands over his hair and down his shoulders. "Shh, it's okay…" she hugged him closer. She held him tightly, feeling his breathing shudder against her neck. She let him stay there awhile, offering her strength to him the best way she knew how.

"It's okay, farm boy. It'll be alright," she told him and kissed his hair, then nudged him back a bit to kiss his temples and his forehead.

"Katy, Jesus…" he shifted to sit on the floor at her feet. He swiped his hands across his face, took a deep breath and slowly released it. He laid his head against her lap as she stroked his hair softly.

"Alright, lover, come on. Tell me what's going on…" she asked.

He stayed where he was, comforted by her warmth, and told her the whole sordid story, from the memories, what happened with the case, to his thoughts of his father's involvement and his mother's denial about Riley Jenkins' existence. He finished by telling her about this morning's meeting with his mother.

"They had to sedate her, Scarlett. I pushed her and pushed her until she broke down and they had to sedate her," he told her, the guilt and pain evident in his voice.

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so sorry... It's not your fault… it's the disease. It's okay," she told him, edging closer to lean her body over his. She pressed her cheek to the top of his head.

"It's never going to be okay," he told her. "No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, it's never going to be okay," he said quietly. "I only ever wanted normal…"

Scarlett sighed and slid down to the floor beside him. She took his face in her hands. "Spencer…"

He looked into her eyes. They were over-bright, brimming with unshed tears. For him. Because of him.

"Please, Scarlett," he said softly. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry…"

She offered him a soft smile and kissed him. "It's okay, baby. Sometimes tears heal…" she told him, curling up against his chest. She trailed her hands along his face, tracing the dark circles that had turned into purple smudges under his eyes. She sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned into her, kissing her hand.

"What is your next step?" she asked gently.

"Tomorrow I have to meet with Riley Jenkins' father," he answered flatly.

"So you don't have anything you need to do the rest of today?"

"I wanted to…"

"No. I asked if there was anything you _needed_ to do, Spence… anything that cannot hold off until tomorrow…" she told him firmly.

He looked confused. "I guess, not?"

"Then get in bed, Spencer…" she told him.

"What? Wait, no- Scarlett, come on, it's like three in the afternoon… I can't just…" he followed her as she stood and pulled the blankets back from the bed.

"You _can_ 'just', Spence…" she pushed him back onto the bed and pulled his tie off. "Do not argue with me, Reid…" she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled back. "Katy, I have a lot of files to read through," he started.

"And they will still be there when you wake up. Later…" she pulled off his belt. He shifted back away from her hands. She reached down and pulled off his shoes. He sighed.

"I'm wasting my breath…" he muttered.

"Yes, you are," she said with a gentle smile. She lifted the covers and he slid between the sheets. When she crawled in beside him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laid his head against her chest and yawned hugely.

"Stay with me…" he said quietly.

She dropped another kiss to his lips and brow. "I am right here, darling," she told him. "I'm not going anywhere. Sleep now, my sweet boy…"

She felt him nod as she stroked his hair and he drifted off to the first deep sleep he could remember since arriving in Vegas.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Scarlett grabbed her phone as it vibrated a few hours later.

"Hey… how's it going?" she heard Derek's voice on the other end.

Moving quietly, she slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb Spencer. "Okay, for now. He's sleeping," she answered quietly.

Morgan sighed. "Good. I don't think he got more than a few hours rest all week. And that was just exhaustion."

"Yeah… you could tell. He told me about Riley Jenkins…" she told her brother quietly. "He said he's going tomorrow to talk to the boy's father."

"Alright. We'll meet up with you before then. Tell him we are here for him too," Morgan added, the concern for his friend evident in his voice.

"You know I will…" she responded.

"Okay… Dave and I are grabbing something for dinner. You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, just bring me back anything. I'm not leaving…" she said, looking back to where Reid was still curled up in the center of the bed. "Grab something for Spencer too, in case he's hungry when he gets up," she told her brother.

"Sure," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Gravy or cheese?" he asked and she laughed, knowing he was asking which topping she wanted for her fries.

"Gravy," she answered. "On the side…" she said the same time he did.

"Did you think I forgot your favorite food, baby girl?" he joked.

Scarlett laughed. "No… thanks, Derek… for everything," she told him seriously.

"No problem," he said, knowing she meant for more than the food offer. "I love you, sis, - both of you," he added. "You know that…"

"I know, D. Same goes, big brother…"

She disconnected the call and picked up the remote as she headed back to sit on the bed again. It shifted under her movement. Reid opened his eyes for a moment and focused in on her.

He caught her around the hips and pulled her close. "Don't leave," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, pretty boy," she said softly, dropping a kiss to his brow. He laid his head across her lap as she sat against the headboard. She started channel surfing as he fell back to sleep.

After killing brain cells with some mundane television shows, Scarlett heard a soft knock. Slipping away once again, she went to answer it. She opened the door after looking through the peep hole and saw Morgan standing at the threshold with a takeout bag and container.

"Hey," he said, watching her closely. "Still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, taking the food and moving back into the room. "Did he sleep at all since coming here?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Not much," Derek told her, looking over into the connecting room to Reid's form stretched across the bed. "That is probably the best thing for him right now…" he nodded to the sound of snoring.

"I guess so," she said chewing on the side of her thumb. "Derek, he thinks his father is involved in this somehow…"

"Why?" Morgan asked, looking confused.

"It has something to do with the dreams- he can explain more when he wakes up," she said. "But, if he believes his father is involved…"

"Then he's going to have to confront him," he sighed. "I get it baby girl. You're worried…" he said as he pulled her hand away from her mouth and lifted her thumb.

Scarlett sighed. "Yeah. He's going to have to track him down… He hasn't seen him in years- so yeah, I'm worried," she told him.

"Scarlett, Reid will do what he needs to do. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he cocked his head to the side and looked in her eyes. "This bringing up stuff for you too, little one?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No. I know my story. I know that I wouldn't be tracking down my sperm donor, not even for something like this…" she huffed. "I just don't want him hurt, Derek…"

Morgan pulled her into a bear hug. "Unfortunately, baby- I think it will. At least for a little while. But he wants answers…" he released her and stepped back. "And we will be there for him, good or bad…"

Scarlett nodded. "Okay," she said and followed her brother out the door. "Okay," she said again. "We'll deal with it as it comes…"

"Right," he kissed her forehead. "You get some sleep too, alright?" he told her.

Scarlett smiled. "Alright…" and closed the door quietly behind him.

She grabbed up a Styrofoam container full of thick fries and found a cup of gravy in one of the bags. She set them and a bottle of water on the table next to the bed before resuming her position at the headboard.

She munched and watched some awful comedy on the television for a while before she felt Spencer shift near her. She looked down to see his eyes open, watching her.

"Do I smell fries?" he asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeppers, farm boy. Food of the gods," she joked. "You hungry?"

"No," he said as his stomach growled. "Maybe a little," he grinned sheepishly when she laughed.

"Hold on, there's food for you too, babe," she said and moved to grab the other containers.

"Chicken salad?" she asked holding up one to him. He nodded and she carried it over as he sat up in the bed.

"I don't need to eat in bed," he told her.

"Why not?" she said, handing him some of her potatoes. "I was…" He watched as she dunked some more into a cup and ate those herself. She held the cup over to him and he glanced at it.

"Gravy?" he asked and she nodded. He dipped one of the fries in the cup and tried it.

"Not bad," he said with a shrug.

"Mmm- no, gravy fries aren't just 'not bad'," she told him taking more and feeding them to him. "They are manna from heaven," she rolled her eyes and sighed with her next bite.

He laughed. "You have the taste buds of a twelve year old," he teased.

She joined his laughter. "Probably, but I've been accused of worse," she told him, watching as he started on his sandwich.

They finished eating in companionable silence, watching the evening news. When Scarlett started cleaning up, Spencer grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving far from his side. She tossed the wrappers into a bag, giving him her full attention.

"I didn't thank you for coming out," he said, turning his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

She kissed his fingers lightly. "No need," she shrugged. "I thought you might want company…"

"Yeah… Scarlett, I haven't been myself the past few days, I don't know how much worse it's going to get… Things with my mom, well, things that involve her get complicated," he said, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sure," Scarlett responded, not sure what point he was trying to make. "It can't be easy. For her or for you…" she offered, willing him to continue his thoughts.

"I need to go see her again, especially after how things were left this morning. I have to…" he said, meeting her eyes.

"Okay," she said. "Spence? What are you trying to say, because I think I'm missing something… Do you think I'd have a problem with you visiting your mom?" Confusion played across her face.

"No… no, I know…" he sighed. "Would you come with me and meet my mom?" he asked, his voice pitching slightly and coming out in a rush.

"I'll understand if you want to say 'no', or if you want me to introduce you as a co-worker, if it's too soon because we just started dating- I know sometimes she's difficult to deal with… I don't care if…"

Scarlett tugged on his arm and he stopped rambling abruptly. He looked down to watch as she moved back on the bed to sit before him.

"Spencer, hush…" she told him and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He stopped rubbing at his neck when she pulled his hands away and placed them along her waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Scarlett kissed him a few more times, making him forget what they were even discussing. He moved closer, deepening the kiss and nipping lightly at her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth slightly, he raised his hands to frame her face and moved up onto his knees. She gripped his elbows to keep her balance as he leaned over her devouring her mouth. When he stopped and pulled back slightly, Scarlett smiled.

"You are one hell of a kisser, Dr. Reid," she said breathlessly. She licked at her swollen lips. When he leaned forward again, she placed a hand to his chest, momentarily stopping him.

"I'd love to meet your mother, Spence," she answered his forgotten question. "as your girlfriend…" she said, running her hand down his chest, lightly stroking him.

Spencer closed his eyes, feeling her touch send ripples of desire through his system. He tugged her close and leaned back, taking her with him so she was lying across his body. Her laughter chased away any residual stress from the day as he felt his heart lighten. He brushed her hair from her face and met her eyes. He felt her fingers trail down his cheek.

"Scarlett…" he said her name softly, watching her smile reach her eyes as the corners wrinkled. He held his breath for a moment and tightened his arms around her.

"I love you."

She dropped her head to his chest, pressing her ear over his heart. "…'as I love you'…", she whispered, quoting a Shirley Bassey song that they'd listened to their first night together in his apartment, as her breath fanned across his skin.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I love you too, Spencer," she told him, taking his mouth with hers.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Thank you for allowing me to see her after regular hours," Spencer was saying to a floor nurse.

"It's perfectly fine, Dr. Reid," the woman responded. "Diana will be so happy to see you…"

"I hope so," Scarlett heard him mutter under his breath. She followed Reid and the nurse down a hall to a common room, where Diana was seated on a couch, with a shawl over her shoulders and books surrounding her.

"Diana? You have visitors," the nurse said softly. The woman exited, leaving them to visit.

"Spencer? I am so glad you came back," his mom said with a smile lighting her features.

"We didn't even get to say good bye…" her face frowned a moment with some thought. She looked over, catching Scarlett's gaze and quickly her features changed to show suspicion.

"Who are you?" she snapped. "Who is this?" she asked her son.

"Mom, it's okay…" he said in his calming voice. "She's with me…" he looked from his mother's face to Scarlett.

"She's with me," he repeated and stood a little straighter. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Scarlett," he said, watching his mother's face intently. "Katy Scarlett Ryan. She works with me at the BAU…" he explained. "Scarlett, this is my mother, Diana…"

He watched as Scarlett moved slightly forward and nodded. "Mrs. Reid, I'm pleased to meet you," she said. He noted she didn't offer her hand but held her gaze instead, meeting Diana's scrutiny head on.

Diana watched the young woman standing before her warily. "Katy Scarlett…" she cocked her head to one side. "I'm not much of a fan of modern American literature," she said forcefully. Reaching over she pulled out a book. "Please tell me you know some of the classics, despite your namesake," she said haughtily.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably as Scarlett took a step closer to look at some of the titles of the works at Diana's side.

"I wasn't as lucky as Spencer was to have someone like you to read them to me, but I've found I enjoy most of the eighteenth century greats," she told Diana with a smile.

"Chaucer, Shelley, Byron and Keats… and of course the Browning's, but I believe they were more in the Victorian movement…" Scarlett stated off-hand. "May I?" she asked indicating she wanted to pick up one of the books.

Diana nodded and watched as Scarlett chose one of the works and sat. "I have eclectic tastes in literature and music," she said honestly, opening one that contained Shakespeare's sonnets.

"Do you have any memorized?" Diana asked as she watched Scarlett peruse the book. "It's important to be able to carry the words with you, even if you can't hold the book…"

Scarlett smiled. She set the book down and closed her eyes. Diana listened closely as she recited the "Dark Lady" that Spencer had shared with her.

"Very good," she said in voice that sounded very much like a professor. "I'm impressed you didn't choose one of the more common works."

"Spencer read that one to me…" she looked over to him and smiled. "I have an eidetic audio memory," she explained to the older woman. "So as long as I've heard it, I'll remember it."

"What's your I.Q.?" Diana asked.

"Mom…" Spencer interrupted. He scowled.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask if the girl who is dating my baby is intelligent…" she questioned him, raising her eyebrows.

Scarlett laughed. "It's 163…" she answered giving a shrug. "I know people who have much higher," she said simply.

Diana nodded. "Spencer's is 187," she said proudly.

"Mom!" he admonished again, blushing.

"Spencer!" she said back in the same tone he used. He rolled his eyes and sat next to Scarlett.

Diana reached over and slapped his thigh. "Do not roll your eyes at me, Spencer Reid," she warned.

He looked quickly at his shoes. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry," he apologized.

She gave him one more scathing glance and settled back once again. "Apology accepted," she told him. Turning her attention back to the girl at her side, she patted Scarlett's knee and smiled.

"So, when am I going to have some grandbabies to spoil?" she said with a teasing glint in her eye.

"MOM!" Spencer's voice pitched into a squeak. "Please!" Some of residents turned towards the sound. Scarlett laughed as his face flamed red and his eyes caught hers nervously. "Please!" he implored more quietly.

"Spencer, relax… your mom's just teasing," Scarlett said chuckling.

"Yes, Spencer, relax," his mother repeated and smiled and winked at Scarlett. "So you work with the FBI, also?" Diana asked switching the conversation. Spencer let out a huff of breath and tried to relax as they'd requested.

They spoke of different subjects for over an hour before the charge nurse finally came over to remind Diana it was time for her nightly medications.

Scarlett stood and bid Diana good night. "It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Reid. I hope we can speak again soon…" she offered.

"Please call me Diana," she said and stepped closer, looking down to the younger woman. Scarlett noticed that Spencer had her eyes.

When Diana reached a hand over to touch her shoulder, Scarlett felt honored, knowing it took a great deal for her to do so.

"Diana, then. It's been a pleasure," she acknowledged.

Scarlett moved over closer to Spencer. Touching his chest lightly as she passed him, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll be waiting outside, sweetheart. Don't rush," she said softly.

Reid reached over and squeezed her hand, nodding. When she left the room, Diana watched as her son's eyes followed her.

"She's very beautiful," she said to him.

Spencer nodded, looking over to his mother. "She's one of the most beautiful women in the world to me," he said moving closer to hug Diana. "You are the other," he said with a quick smile before releasing her.

"Flatterer," Diana said but smiled. "She seems intelligent…"

"Very," he admitted. "I'm in love with her Mom," he told her, waiting for her reaction.

"I can see that," she told him. "A mother knows these things Spencer. You wouldn't have brought her to meet me if you didn't…" she did something unconventional and pulled him back into another hug.

Spencer held her tightly for a moment more and felt her lips on his cheek. "Have a good night, Mom," he said gently, as she eased back away from him.

"I will, Spencer…" she told him as he moved to leave. "Spencer…" she called out as he was about to leave the room. When he turned back she told him "I wasn't completely teasing about the grandbabies…" she told him and chuckled when he blushed.

"I'm not getting any younger," she called out.

"And I'm not discussing this right now!" he called back with laughter in his voice.

Diana watched him leave and began collecting her things to return to her room. "It's so good to see you happy my baby boy," she said to herself.

When the nurse came to deliver her meds that night, Diana refused to take them. She needed to remember- she needed the clarity so she could recall the details of what happened to Riley Jenkins, and give her son some peace.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next morning, Scarlett found herself following Derek through a job site as Spencer was questioning Riley Jenkins' father about the case from years ago.

They'd taken most of the morning reviewing the case files. Morgan and Scarlett both talked to Spencer separately about the case and especially Rossi had asked Reid several times if this was a road he was certain he wanted to go down. Spencer had held fast to the idea that his father had something to do with Riley's murder.

"It's just a theory, Mr. Jenkins," Scarlett said.

"You must be out of your damn minds," the man said as he threw some tools in the back of his pickup truck.

"We're trying to get some new facts…" Morgan offered.

"Well you're hell and gone from facts if you think Will Reid killed my son," the man told them.

"So, you were friends?" Reid asked hesitantly.

"Who are you to be asking these questions anyway" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm his son," Spencer answered looking the man in the eyes.

"Spencer?" at Reid's nod, he stepped back towards him. "Spencer, a G man… how 'bout that..." he shrugged. "But I don't understand…?"

"Was William around your house often?" Morgan interjected.

"Just the occasional barbeque, that sort of thing…"

"Was Riley around on these occasions?" Scarlett asked. Mr. Jenkins turned away from them and looked to Spencer.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to know," Reid answered honestly.

"Take it from someone who does know- Will Reid is a good man…"

"Thanks for your time," Morgan said, indicating they should leave.

"C'mon Spence, let's go…" Scarlett turned towards him and set her hand lightly on his chest, trying to share some strength in her touch.

"Where is he these days… my dad?" Reid asked.

"It's been years, but he's probably still at that same firm in Summerlin," the man offered looking at them.

Scarlett could see a change in Reid's face. Something about that knowledge had hurt him badly.

"He's been in town this whole time?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

Mr. Jenkins looked between Spencer and Scarlett. "As far as I know…"

Scarlett felt his hand move to her shoulder as he turned to move back to where Rossi was waiting with the SUV. Tension snapped off him like waves.

"You know Summerlin?" Morgan asked as they moved alongside him.

"Yeah, it's about nine miles east of here- just off the 95," he answered. Scarlett heard his voice crack slightly. "He was ten minutes away, and he never let me know…" he opened the door for Scarlett and climbed up into the seat beside her.

"You're going to go see him now?" she asked, taking his hand.

"No sense on putting it off any longer," he commented, staring straight ahead. "Riley's been waiting too long for justice as it is…" he said, his voice sounding distant and harsh to her ears.

"Spence," she said gently and touched his arm.

"No…" he said and pulled away from her touch. He looked forward again and pressed his lips into a thin line. Scarlett felt her heart ache for him, but let him deal with it in his own way.

It seemed like only a few moments before they were standing inside the offices waiting on Will Reid to finish with a meeting. Scarlett watched Spencer's back as he retreated into the men's room.

Morgan looked down and met her concerned gaze. "I've never seen him like this before," he said.

"Seventeen years is a hell of a long time between visits…" Rossi offered.

"Not long enough, the kid's still angry…"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get that," Dave agreed.

"He's making himself sick over this…" Scarlett worried, biting on her thumbnail. "I don't know what to do for him…"

"You're doing what you can," Rossi commented. "You are here for him. It's all any of us can do…" he stopped speaking when Will Reid stepped out of the office and introduced himself.

Scarlett watched the man who was Reid's father joke about city council with a scowl on her face.

"I'm afraid we are here on a more personal nature," Rossi was saying.

"It's about your son…" Morgan said.

"My son?" William said. "Why, did something happen?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out…" she heard Spencer's voice from behind her. "Hello, Dad…"

Scarlett felt Spencer rest his hand on her back. She leaned back against him slightly, encouraging him. The two men stared at each other for a moment.

"Is there someplace more private where we can discuss this?" Rossi suggested.

Will lead them into his office. As Spencer followed her inside, she felt his hand still against her back. He was shaking. She wanted to say something, anything, to make this easier on him, but with everyone around, she didn't want to embarrass him. So instead she reached behind her and grabbed his hand, pressing three fingers into his palm.

As he passed her, he caught her eye and she mouthed 'I love you' to him as she moved each finger again into his hand. Scarlett saw him take a deep breath and he gave her a slight smile. She felt him return the signal in understanding.

Once inside the private office, Spencer pushed at the older Reid, pressing him for answers about Riley Jenkins and how well Will knew the Jenkins family.

They went back and forth with accusations and carefully veiled threats before William finally told Spencer they were going to need to get a warrant to search his computers. Reid scowled angrily.

"Then I'll be back with one," he snapped and stormed out of the office. Rossi and Morgan followed behind him.

Scarlett had just reached the door when Will took her by the arm.

"I had nothing to do with Riley Jenkins…" he told her. "Spencer's issues with me are personal…"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, pulling away from his touch.

"He's using an old case and the FBI to exact some sort of revenge against me…"

"I'm not in charge here," she told him, looking down the hall the way Spencer had left. She gave him a scathing glare when his grip on her forearm tightened.

"You care about him, and unless I miss my guess, he cares about you," Will said. "I was hoping you could talk some sense into him. Leave this be…"

Scarlett looked up into the man's eyes. "Whether or not I have feelings for one of my fellow agents, is certainly none of your business…"

"Even if that agent is my son?" he said. Scarlett stepped forward a bit, crowding him.

"You lost the right to call him 'your son' _ages_ ago, when you walked out on a little boy, leaving him to care for his sick mother, without so much as a backward glance…" she said in a lowered voice that snapped in anger.

"And as far as talking any 'sense' into him, let me tell you something else, my friend…" she poked his shoulder. "You are talking to the wrong person, because if it were up to me, I'd be holding his jacket and eating popcorn while watching him kick your fucking ass," she snarled. "So don't even _pretend_ you know anything about me or about him…" she stepped out of the office and slammed the door.

As they were leaving the office building, Reid was already on the phone with Garcia.

Morgan and Rossi waited for her to reach their side. Seeing the darkness in her scowl, Morgan hesitated and asked "What happened, Katy?"

"You don't want to know," she growled. Morgan looked back to the door where Will was now standing watching them leave. Scarlett stalked ahead, intent on catching up with Spencer.

Morgan caught up with her as she reached Reid's side. Rossi stayed a few steps back watching the exchange. He had enough experience with angry women to know when to give them their space.

Spencer turned when Scarlett reached out and touched his arm. "I don't want to hear it right now, Scarlett," he said, his face stiff in anger.

"What?!" she stopped walking and he kept moving forward.

"I don't want to hear it, any of it- I don't want you to tell me I was too hard on him or that I don't have all the facts…" he turned away from her, still heading to the SUV.

"I don't care, not about what you think or how you think I should feel and I don't care what he said…" he told her darkly, indicating he saw that his father had held her back to speak to her on her own.

"I don't even care if you are on my side or not…" he said with a cocky shrug.

Morgan touched her shoulder gently when she stood rooted to the spot, mouth agape.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, baby girl. He's in pain himself…" he told her, trying to diffuse the storm brewing behind her eyes.

"Oh, no… No, D. He's done it now…" she pushed forward. "Stay back," she warned her brother as she raced across the parking lot towards Spencer's retreating back.

"Oh, man…" Morgan said to Rossi.

"You want to take bets on who's going to come out on top?" Dave asked, still watching the couple ahead of them.

Derek scoffed. "Would you take odds against her?" When Dave shook his head and laughed, Morgan turned around.

"I'm going to the coffee shop across the street. I am staying the hell away from this…"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Scarlett caught up with Reid and socked him in the back of the shoulder, just hard enough to make him feel it.

"OW!" he yelled, spinning around to meet her face to face. He grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it.

"What the fuck, Scarlett!?" he seethed. "What was that for?"

"For you acting like an asshole," she raised her voice into a yell. She curled up a fist and popped him in the other shoulder.

"Hey! Stop!" he reached out to grab her hand when she swung again. "Scarlett!" he yelled back at her. "Stop!"

"No! I won't!" she yanked her hands away from him and swung again catching him in the arm. "Come on… you want to fight, then fight," she snarled, pushing him backwards.

Spencer stopped trying to restrain her and dropped his hands. She slapped his shoulder and backed away.

"You want me to _fight _with you?" he said incredulously. "I won't! Scarlett, what the hell is wrong with you?" his face looked stricken at the thought.

She stepped back again and sneered. "Why not? It'd hurt a lot less than having you dismiss me!" she screamed at him, her voice pitching slightly.

He didn't know what to do to make this right. She stood away from him, just out of arms reach, her chest heaving with every breath. Anger radiated off her and stunned him into silence. He hadn't realized he'd hurt her so badly.

"Scarlett- I just…" he started and stopped talking in the same breath. "I didn't… I don't know what to say…" he said.

"You don't have to say anything, Reid," she told him. He didn't miss the fact she called him by his last name instead of Spence or one of her various nicknames she consistently used. He felt a stab of fear.

"I didn't expect you to say anything," she told him hotly. "But don't you _dare_ tell me you don't care. That's a lie, and I won't tolerate it! And _don't_ tell me what _I_ feel or what _I_ think. You have _no_ idea what is going through _my_ mind," she said, anger still tingeing her voice.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "Scarlett, please, I'm sorry…" he stepped up hands out in front of him in acquiescence. When she looked at him askance and stepped back away again, he stopped.

"Please… Don't leave me…" he said in a small voice and dropped his head, scuffing the toe of his Converse on the pavement. His shoulders hitched forward and he hooked his thumbs into the front of his pant pockets, studying the ground at his feet.

He looked like a scared little boy, standing there before her. She took a deep steadying breath, tamping down the anger that was just under the surface. She moved to stand before him, arms crossed over her chest. She reminded herself that he'd said he had no experience in relationships. His mind had automatically thought that because she had gotten angry she was going to leave him. She sighed.

He picked his head up slightly and watched as she stood before him, eyes closed, lips moving in a whisper for only her own ears.

"Spencer," she said taking her voice into a normal tone. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't 'leave' because I get angry. I stay and I fight for what I want…" she told him.

He stopped scuffing his feet and met her eyes quickly and looked away again. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have taken it out on you because I was pissed off at him…"

"I'd rather if you'd have blown up at him, or if you'd told me you were pissed at him, instead of assuming that I didn't have your back…" she told him. "I will always have your back, Spence. Know that…"

He sighed and looked up at her again. "Sorry…"

Scarlett huffed in frustration. "Stop saying 'sorry' and tell me what you are thinking, farm boy…"

Spencer sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. "You called me Reid," he said flatly.

"What?" she asked, completely confused at his statement.

"You called me Reid before... not Spence or farm boy… and I thought you… I thought I screwed up…" he said in a small voice, avoiding her eyes once again.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Spence… I was pissed off. I'm allowed to get pissed off. So are you. It doesn't mean we don't love each other," she sighed when she saw a look of disbelief in his eyes. She tried to explain herself better.

"When you were snapping at me, I didn't think you didn't love me…" she told him. "I just thought you needed an attitude adjustment…" she bit her lip and shrugged.

"Sorry about that, by the way…" she said sheepishly. "I forget you aren't used to my mood swings. Yet…"

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat. "So, we are okay?" he asked her. He reached his hand towards her and she didn't step back. He pulled her closer and she nudged into his embrace. She felt him sigh as his pressed his face into her hair.

"Of course, farm boy… we are okay. We were never not 'okay'," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry for swinging at you," she said quietly. "I don't deal with things well," she admitted. "My temper gets the better of me too often…"

She felt him nod as he held her tighter. "And I practice avoidance instead of dealing with things. You forgive me?" he asked.

"Only if you forgive me…" she said and ran her hand down his arm. "Did I really hurt you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Not so much," he changed his answer and he heard her chuckle softly. He lifted his face from her hair and looked into her eyes.

"What did he say to you," he asked, needing to know.

Scarlett's eyes focused on his intently. "He wanted me to talk you out of digging into the case any further. I asked him why he thought I'd have any influence and he said he believed he could tell that I was 'involved' with his son…" She felt him stiffen at that.

"I told him he lost any right to call you his son and that if I had any influence you would have been beating the shit out of him while I watched…" she shrugged at his shocked look.

"Sorry," she said. "I have a violent streak…"

Spencer laughed. "I'm beginning to see that," he grinned.

Scarlett pulled him down to meet her lips and kissed him. He returned the kiss whole heartedly, backing her up against the side of the SUV. Pressing against her, she felt his arms reach around her waist and pull her tightly against his body. He was still shaking slightly from the nerves running through his system.

Lifting her hands, she ran them into his hair and tugged him in for another kiss. He groaned into her open mouth as his tongue tasted her greedily.

Reid heard Rossi's voice come from behind them, as Morgan cleared his throat. He blushed and backed away from Scarlett, but only slightly.

"I see you two decided to kiss and make up?" Dave joked. "Everything's good?"

"Yeah," Spencer said trying to keep his voice normal. "Everything's fine," he said watching Scarlett.

She looked into his hazel eyes and held on to his waist. As Derek climbed into the passenger side and Dave moved to open the driver's door, she reached up again and ran her hand along Spencer's cheek.

"Everything?" she asked him. He nodded and kissed her hand as he opened the door for her and climbed in behind her. When he slid beside her, he leaned into her neck and kissed her again.

"Yeah, as long as you are here," he told her, meeting her eyes again and holding them.

Morgan looked into the backseat at them. "I thought we'd come back and find a nuclear fallout, by the look on your face, baby girl," he handed them each back a coffee that he'd grabbed for them from the shop he'd hidden out at.

Scarlett tossed him a look. "I do know how to control myself, Derek. Not every time I get angry does it end up being a meltdown," she said snarkily.

"I watched her reign it in," Spencer teased. "It's quite an accomplishment." He turned to meet her face and nudged her. "I was worried…" he said with a grin to Morgan. He laughed when he saw her bottom lip protrude. He dropped a quick kiss to her pout.

"I wasn't out of control…" she huffed.

"Since Reid's still in one piece, I won't disagree," Morgan laughed.

"I knew the minute you were pulling your anger back," Spencer said as Rossi pulled away from the parking lot. Morgan watched them in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, really?" she said, raising her eyebrow at his comment.

Spencer nodded. "I can always tell when you're bothered, because you whisper lyrics to yourself," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she looked away, watching the scenery instead of his eyes. "I had no idea that I did that," she said chewing on her bottom lip.

Spencer noticed her sudden shift. "What was it you were listening to in your head?" he asked.

"Nothing, Spence. It's not important…"

Morgan caught her eyes in the mirror. "Be Still…" she glared at him. Reid caught the exchange.

Scarlett sighed. "Yes. It's a song by the Killers. I use it to calm myself down…"

Spencer took her hand and squeezed it. "So tell me the lyrics," he said quietly.

She sighed. "It doesn't…" she saw the look on his face. "Fine…" She closed her eyes and sang softly…

'_Be still and go on to bed, Nobody knows what lies ahead, And life is short to say the least, We're in the belly of the beast..._

_Be still, Wild and young, Long may your innocence reign, Like shells on the shore, And may your limits be unknown, May your efforts be your own..._

_If you ever feel you can't take it anymore, Don't break character, You've got a lot of heart, Is this real or just a dream? Rise up like the sun, Labor 'till the work is done..._

_Be still, One day you'll leave, Fearlessness on your sleeve, When you come back,  
Tell me what did you see? (What did you see?) Was there something out there for me?_

_Be still, Close your eyes, Soon enough you'll be on your own, Steady and straight..._

_And if they drag you through the mud, It doesn't change whats in your blood, (Over chains) Over chains..._

_When they knock you down, Don't break character, You've got a lot of heart, Is this real or just a dream?_

_Be still, Be still, Over rock and chain, Over sunset plain, Over trap and snare..._

_When you're in too deep, In your wildness dream, In your made up schemes..._

_When they knock you down, When they knock you down, Don't break character, You've got so much heart, Is this real or just a dream?_

_Oh rise up like the sun and labor till the work is done, Rise up like the sun and labor till the work is, Rise up like the sun and labor till the work is done...'_

Spencer saw Morgan turn to watch her. When Scarlett's eyes opened, they weren't focusing, as if she were watching something in her own mind.

"Scarlett…" Reid said squeezing her hand and snapping her back to the present.

She shook her head and cleared her mind. Seeing the three of them watching her was unnerving.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just use music as an outlet… it helps," she said quietly.

"You asked," she said turning her eyes back to Reid.

Derek laughed. "I heard that song so often for a while; even I knew all the words to it…"

She reached over the front seat and lightly smacked Derek in the back of the head. "If you listened to decent music instead of just club noise…" she joked.

"You know what I never could figure out little one? Why do you listen to music over and over if you can recall it as clear as listening to it on the radio?" Morgan asked.

"Because different songs put me in a certain frame of mind… so if I'm in a bad mood, I'll listen to something from a good memory to change it," she told him.

"So why not just think it instead of having the earbuds in all the time," Morgan asked.

"Sometimes you need to drown out the bad," Spencer answered for her.

She smiled. "You know, it's kind of nice having someone around who gets it…" she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

They stopped at a diner on the route back to the hotel to grab some lunch. Scarlett spied a park across the street and turned to the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting mine to go and heading over to the park. It's too nice to sit inside…"

"Sounds fine to me," Morgan told her.

They ate their food under the shade of a group of trees while watching children and parents playing in the field. Scarlett had begun picking up the containers and wrappers for disposal in the nearest trash receptacle.

Reid moved ahead of her and he knelt down slightly in front of Scarlett with his back to her.

"Come on, crazy girl…" he said indicating she should climb on his back so he could carry her.

Scarlett laughed. "Okay sweetie, you asked for it. No complaints about me being fat or your back hurting later," she warned him.

"Never," he chuckled as she hitched her arms around his neck and he stole a kiss from her lips. He lifted her up easily and started off towards a line of swings on the far side of the park.

"What is he doing?" Morgan asked as he watched Scarlett scramble up onto Spencer's back.

"I think, Reid's _playing_…" Rossi answered with a laugh.

Scarlett hugged Spencer tightly and pressed her cheek to his. He could feel her smile when she turned and kissed his neck. He hitched her further up onto his back and reached back and patted her butt.

"No getting fresh, farm boy. There are children around…" she whispered in his ear, her husky laugh sending chills down his spine.

She felt him pinch her ass cheek lightly and heard him laugh when she squealed. "Hey, now…" she chuckled. He set her gently to the ground and grabbed her hand tugging her to the swings.

"I haven't been on a swing in years," she said sliding on to the seat. Spencer moved behind her and pushed.

"You aren't getting on?" she asked when she swung back into his arms again.

"Nope," he said with a grin. "I'm enjoying the view," he teased as her backside flashed in front of his face again.

Scarlett laughed again and swung higher, jumping off when the chains reached their apex. She stood and turned to him. "Mmm-hmm… evil genius…" she giggled as she walked up to him and pulled him in by the tie for a kiss. "Slide now… you are going down the slide…" she told him.

"You first," he said watching her scale the ladder. Halfway up, she looked back and saw him looking up checking out her ass again.

"Spencer!" she chided him and ran up the ladder a bit.

"What?!" he laughed and moved up so he was right behind her. She scooted onto his lap once they were at the top and rode the slope to the bottom.

"You are turning into quite the dog…" she teased, not moving from her seat once they reached the bottom.

"Woof…" he lifted her hair and nuzzled the back of her neck. She moaned softly as he feathered kisses against her spine. Tucking her hair across her shoulder, he leaned over to the bared side and nipped lightly across her skin. She shivered against him and turned in his arms.

"Spencer…" she felt his gaze heat her skin. "Not now, handsome…"

He sighed and his breath caressed her. "I know…" he nipped at her again. "I can't help it. You taste good," he said quietly. "You smell good…" he breathed in the scent of her hair, his voice husky with the need beginning to sing through his veins. "God, Scarlett, your skin is so soft…"

She felt his breathing speed up as he became more aroused. "Spencer…" she shuddered when he shifted her to straddle his lap and pulled her forward on his hips. His mouth took hers and she sighed, accepting his kiss, wrapping herself around him.

The sound that hummed in her throat sent a shockwave through his system. When he pulled her close again she pressed a hand to his chest.

"Spence, we have to stop. Please…" she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're making me burn…"

He followed her direction and eased back. Looking at her, he could see her skin was flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses.

"I love you, Spencer Reid," he heard her voice saying those words that were like balm to his broken soul. He held her tightly and drew in a deep breath.

"I love you, Scarlett Ryan…" he said, pulling back a little to get some control over his raging hormones.

"I need to make you burn…" he let out the breath slowly. "I want to feel you on fire…" he told her, his own voice sounding strange to his ears.

"Promise me the minute we are alone, you will, please…" she sighed. "But for now, we are in a public park and you're making me want to do things that'd probably get us thrown in jail…"

"Mmm, part of me thinks it may be worth it," he grinned and kissed her nose.

She removed herself from his lap, and tugged his hand so he stood and followed her back to the tables. "Let's not push it," she laughed.

Reid grabbed her up and carried her over his shoulder, spinning her around a few times until she felt dizzy and begged him to stop. He set her down when they reached the parking lot where Morgan and Rossi were waiting.

"Are you two done playin' yet?" Morgan teased.

Spencer smiled at his friend. "I'm not…" he joked. "But we have to get back to the hotel. I need to talk to my mom again…" he sighed, letting the present situation return to his mind. He looked down at Scarlett.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course, Spence- whatever you want," she told him. He nodded and followed her into the vehicle as they headed back to the hotel.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

When they reached the room, Reid found an envelope that had been slipped under the door which contained an old police file on Gary Michaels. A note attached read 'You are looking at the wrong guy…'

Scarlett watched his face change when he opened the file and looked at the mug shots that were included. She looked between him and the file, seeing that he was recalling something.

"Spence?" she drew him out of his memory with a touch to his arm. She saw Morgan and Rossi in the hall and motioned them into the room.

Reid handed Morgan the file, looking to the others for their opinion. "Someone is trying to throw me off track," he said quietly.

"By handing you another suspect… I have to admit the timing is planned out…" Morgan agreed. "We should still let Garcia run this guy thought, Reid…"

"Yeah, okay… it's a little too convenient though," Spencer answered.

Derek was already reading off the details to Penelope.

Rossi moved over to Scarlett's side. "The file was here or waiting for you at the desk," he asked.

"Someone slipped it under the door to the room," she answered.

"So whoever did this knows where you are staying…"

"It looks like…" Spencer responded with a quick look to Scarlett. She reached over and tucked her hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

Reid turned when Morgan put Garcia on speaker. "Okay, baby girl, let's have it…"

"Okay, let me tell you first what I didn't find…" Penelope's voice rang out from the phone. She ran down that the search into Reid's father's work and home computers yielded nothing- no traces of any sordid activity.

"I can tell you what I did find…" she said after a pause. "There is a huge compilation on one subject all over his digital data…"

"What's that," Reid asked.

"You, kiddo," Penelope said softly. "He has everything – every article, every mention of you- he even has a copy of your dissertation," she explained.

"He's been keeping tabs on you, that's gotta mean something," Morgan said, looking at Reid.

Scarlett watched the emotions play over Spencer's face. Anger and grief settled in his eyes.

"Yeah, it means he 'googled' me…" he said as he pushed his way to the door. "I gotta go, get out of here, get some air," he stammered as he moved from the room. He threw a look back and caught Scarlett's eyes, pain etched on his face.

"I'm going with him," she told the others.

"I thought that would have been good news," Scarlett heard Penny's soft voice say with sadness. She listened for a moment as her brother comforted their friend and followed down the hall where she caught up with Spencer at the stairs.

"Hey," she called out as he headed down the flight. He stopped and looked back at her. She took a few more steps down towards him.

"If you don't want company, let me know. I'll give you space," she told him, keeping her distance.

"I need space, but with you… I need to think, but I want you with me…" he looked up to where she stood.

"Does that even make any sense?" he asked.

"Makes perfect sense to me," she said closing the distance between them. Spencer reached out and took her hand.

They moved into the lobby of the hotel and she followed Spencer over to a bank of electronic poker machines. Grabbing the seat next to him, she followed suit as he began to play the game.

After about an hour of the monotony of the game, she saw he was still lost in thought.

"I'm going to grab us some coffee, farm boy…" she told him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Okay," he said softly, never taking his eyes off the screen. When Scarlett ran a hand lightly over his hair, he turned and met her eyes.

"Sorry…" he said, apologizing for being so distracted.

"Hey, nothing to be sorry for," she told him, dropping a quick kiss to his nose. He smiled slightly.

"Coffee," she told him again, letting her finger trace his jaw. "I'll be right back…"

He nodded and turned back to the game.

When she returned, Morgan and Rossi were standing with Reid.

"Keep it," she heard Spencer say over his shoulder.

"You do realize you just gave over two thousand dollars to a hooker, right?" Rossi was saying as she moved into earshot of their conversation. Scarlett smiled and handed Reid one of the cups.

"I hope it was a good conversation," she quipped as she watched a blond woman move over to the space that Spencer had vacated.

"What was it about?" Morgan asked.

"How to quit smoking…" Reid answered vaguely as he headed back towards the hotel rooms.

Scarlett shrugged at Morgan and Rossi's questioning looks. "I have no idea, I left for coffee…" she told them.

Spencer turned at her words. "Hypnosis…" he told her. "I know a doctor in the area that specializes. I have to find her number…" he moved up the stairs two at a time.

When they reached the room, Spencer was already looking through the local phone book.

"Does anyone even use those things anymore?" Scarlett asked him, teasing.

Spencer stopped and looked up at her smile and grinned. "You accused me of being old-fashioned," he joked.

"If you have a name, Penny can get me the number before you can blink," she told him, pulling out her phone.

"Right…" he stopped for a minute, realizing his brain was racing ahead of him. "Dr. Jan Mohikian, she specializes in hypnotherapy," he answered after thinking a moment.

Rossi looked over to Reid. "You do realize that hypnotherapy isn't an exact science. Many things can alter your subconscious, including the fact that you are close to this case. Your memories can be biased because you read the files or because of emotional ties. There's a chance you may not even be able to be put under, because one of the most important aspects of hypnosis is the patient's ability to trust…" he said calmly. "If you don't know this doctor well enough, she may not get anywhere…"

Spencer watched Scarlett on the phone. "I'll ask for you and Scarlett to monitor. You know the process of hypnotherapy so I trust you to watch the doctor, and Scarlett knows me. I trust her with me…" he said simply.

Dave nodded. He wondered if Reid just realized how much he just revealed about his feelings to Scarlett with that simple statement. He trusted her implicitly.

Scarlett dropped the phone from her ear and looked at Spencer. "She can see you at noon tomorrow," she told him.

Spencer nodded, feeling a slight fear travel up his spine. Steeling himself against it, he said to Scarlett, "Good. Noon…" he moved into the hotel bedroom.

Scarlett looked over to Dave. "His nerves are shot…" she told him.

"Yeah, I can see that," he reached over and patted her shoulder. "You've got night watch," he joked and smiled as he left the room to join Derek down the hall.

Scarlett moved to the bedroom, where Spencer was pulling clothes out of his bag. He looked up at her when she entered.

"Do you think it'll work," he asked her quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She crossed the room to stand before him, running her hands over his tense shoulders. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his ear over her heart.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

They met Dr. Mohikian in her office just out the city limits the next afternoon. She was discussing the risks versus benefits of trying to recall childhood memories with Spencer. Scarlett saw he was getting agitated, especially when the doctor seemed to pull back at the idea of her and Rossi monitoring the session.

"Doctor, as you can tell, nothing about this case is typical," Dave interjected when she began to protest. After some discussion, and with the added promise that the information was for personal use rather than for the benefit of a case, she acquiesced.

"I guess we can begin, then," she stated, leading them in another room. "Dr. Reid – if you'll try to make yourself comfortable on the couch," she said indicating the long sofa against the wall. She had serious doubts that she'd be able to put the young man under. He was obviously tense and nervous.

When Scarlett followed to sit alongside him on the floor, the therapist raised an eyebrow to Rossi.

"Give her a few minutes with him," Dave recommended and the two stayed back.

"You think it will help?" she asked with doubt clear in her voice.

"I think if anyone can talk someone down, it'd be Agent Ryan…" Rossi answered. "Especially when it comes to Reid…"

"They are close?" She asked.

Rossi just nodded towards the couple now talking softly in the next room. "Judge for yourself…"

Scarlett held Spencer's hand in hers, gently running her fingers of her unoccupied hand along his hair. She leaned against the side of the couch so her face was near his, watching his eyes closely.

"It's going to be okay, lover…" she told him.

"I'm afraid," he admitted to her softly, not wanting his words to carry over to the doctor.

"I know. I'm right here. I won't leave," she promised. Giving him a gentle smile, she continued running her fingers through his hair.

"Remember what I told you last night?" she asked.

"Right, yes… pull up a happy memory…" he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her hands stroking him. "I have to relax or it won't work…"

"Don't think about that, farm boy. It'll work. You just picture a happy memory and hold on to that thought…"

She saw a smile pull at his lips. "Sentimental Journey," he whispered. She smiled knowing he was thinking of them dancing in his apartment.

"Good job," she told him. "Use the music…"

She started singing softly and he visibly relaxed. When the therapist moved to sit in a chair beside her, she indicated it was time to begin. Spencer tensed slightly at her voice then worked his way back into the music he heard Scarlett humming.

"Okay, Dr. Reid," Dr. Mohikian spoke softly as he went under the hypnotic suggestion rather quickly.

"If you become frightened I want you to squeeze Scarlett's hand. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes. Scarlett's here," he said in a whisper, squeezing her hand.

The doctor nodded and so Scarlett answered. "I'm right here, farm boy," she told him.

"Okay, Spencer, I want you to go back to that night. You aren't sleeping and you can hear your parents…" she suggested gently.

"They are fighting," he responded quietly. "I can't hear what they are saying, but they are arguing." Reid tensed slightly and gripped Scarlett's hand. "He's coming," he said in a small scared voice.

Scarlett looked quickly to Rossi and they shared a concerned look.

"Who's coming Spencer?" the doctor asked.

"My dad- I don't want to be here!" he said in a childlike voice and squeezed Scarlett's hand.

"Okay, it's okay baby, I'm here…" she whispered in his ear.

"Let's go to the light, Spencer," the doctor told him leading him away from some kind of painful memory. "To the next morning… tell me what you see there…"

He stopped squeezing Scarlett's hand as the memory changed. "I see my mom. She's been crying. She's looking out the window… I want to see what's making her cry…" his voice started getting tight and his breathing changed. Scarlett felt him squeezing her hand and fought against the quick pain that ran up her arm. She sucked in her breath and held on, not letting him go.

Rossi stood up quickly when he saw the pain contort Scarlett's features. "Wake him up, get him out of there…" he told the doctor, resting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder when he saw Reid grip her hand again roughly. Scarlett bit her lip this time against the pain of his hand grinding her bones together.

"Jesus, get him out of there!" she told the doctor.

"What do you see Spencer?" the doctor asked again but Reid had begun to hyperventilate.

"Spencer, I'm going to count back from three and I want you to come back, okay…?" she counted back quickly and Reid jumped up panting, trying desperately to re-orient himself with his surroundings.

"It's okay, it's okay, Reid… we are here, and you're alright." Rossi told him trying to get him to calm down.

"Spencer…" Scarlett moved onto the couch to sit beside him. "Breathe baby…" she said catching his terrified gaze. "It's okay…" she took up Dave's mantra.

Reid took a deep breath through his nose and released it. He grabbed Scarlett close and held on to her while he shook.

"What did you see Reid?" Rossi asked gently after Scarlett held him a few more moments and he recovered his composure.

"I saw my dad. He was burning bloody clothes…" Spencer looked from Rossi's face to Scarlett's. "I have to talk to my mom. She was there. She has to remember…"

They thanked Dr. Mohikian and headed back to their hotel.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Morgan was waiting for them in the lobby. "Hey, you okay kid?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Reid looked wiped out.

"I could only remember that my mom saw my dad burning some bloody clothes…" he rubbed at his face tiredly. "Nothing gives me any specific answers. I'm going to have to talk to my mom again…"

Morgan sighed. He didn't like how all this was taking such a toll on his friend. "You may want to wait on that, Reid. Garcia got a hit on CODIS for Gary Michaels," he told him.

"They found him?" Reid asked.

"Parts of him…" Derek said. "We have to go talk to the sheriff's office that reported the body," he said gently. "You up for this kid?"

"Yeah…" Spencer said reluctantly. "I have to follow this through, Morgan. My brain is sending me mixed signals that I can't ignore…"

They traveled across state lines to speak to the sheriff's office that had items of Michaels in evidence.

"You have a pair of glasses with a partial fingerprint on it?" Spencer asked the officer.

"Yeah, but we didn't get any hits off it," the man stated.

"But we have someone to compare it against now," Reid said turning to catch Scarlett's gaze.

"Seems like a waste of tax payer's dollars, all this research into what is really just a public service killing…" he said as he left the room to retrieve the evidence.

"He's right Reid. Whoever killed Gary Michaels probably saved another kid from Riley Jenkins' fate. You know who killed Riley. Isn't that enough?" Morgan asked.

"How can you say that? Michaels still deserved a fair trial…" Spencer argued, looking at his friend.

"You are just determined to nail your father to the wall…" Morgan said stepping forward into Reid's anger. "It doesn't even matter for what, does it?" he asked, watching Reid's temper surface.

"If you don't want to run the prints, I will…" he snapped.

Morgan shook his head. "I'll do it…" he said exasperated. Derek threw a look over to Scarlett. Spencer followed his gaze and watched as the two exchanged a look.

"You think I'm wrong?" he asked Scarlett.

"No. I don't think you're wrong for wanting the truth, Spence," she offered. "But I don't know if you'll be happy with the outcome. What if that print does come back to your father?" she asked. "Is it worth ruining his life over the death of a child molester?"

Spencer pressed his lips together in silence. Scarlett sighed.

"Okay then… as long as you're sure, babe. You know we have your back…"

He nodded slightly and Morgan left to run the information on the partial print.

They stopped for lunch on the way back to Vegas lines. Morgan took the phone call that indicated they received a hit on the partial.

"You're certain? Okay, right, yes. Thanks." He hung up the phone and looked at Reid. "We are going to have to get an arrest warrant…" he told him.

Spencer sighed. "There was a match?" he said but something in his voice indicated relief.

"Yeah, there was a match kid. But not to your dad. The print belongs to Lou Jenkins," Morgan stated watching Reid's face.

Scarlett sucked in a breath. This is what she was afraid of. Now the murdered boy's father was being implicated and Reid would have to carry that guilt around with him.

"Damn," she muttered, pushing her plate away. "Fuck…" she swore. Spencer looked over and met her eyes. When she stood up, threw some bills on the table and walked away, he followed her.

"You're mad at me?" he called after her, making her stop short at the doors. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Come here," she told him, leading him out of the restaurant.

"You're mad at me," he repeated once they were out in the parking lot. "You think I should have left it alone…" he said his face etched in anger.

"Spencer," she said turning around, hands on her hips. "Those are your words, not mine. I warned you once about telling me what I think. Now shut up before I do get mad…"

He closed his mouth tightly and watched her. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath.

"I have a healthy respect for the law and for the truth, Spence. I couldn't be an agent and not feel that way. So I don't disagree with your need to find answers. I do however have a problem with a good man- a father who lost his son- having to go to jail because he exacted retribution against a scumbag pedophile who murdered his child. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing in his shoes, if the opportunity arose," she sighed and looked up at the sky. She left out an ironic laugh.

"What's that say about me?" she asked no one in particular. "I guess I really need those therapy sessions," she said with a shake of her head.

Spencer stood watching her, hands shoved into his pockets. He felt that there was something behind her words, something she wasn't telling him. He waited for her to continue, but instead she digressed.

"So, as far as being mad at you? No, I am not mad at you, Spence. I'm worried about you. I'm worried about how you feel about all this…"

Spencer rocked back on his heels. "I don't know, Scarlett. I don't know what to think or how to feel right now. I mostly don't understand what the hell is going on. I still don't know how my dad became involved in all this," he ground out. "I still don't have any of the answers I wanted."

Scarlett sighed and crossed the few feet to his side. She clasped his hand into hers. "I wish I could fix this for you, pretty boy," she said softly and leaned her head against his chest.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

When they arrived at Lou Jenkins' work site with the arrest warrant, they weren't surprised to see that Captain Hyde was also pulling into the lot.

He got out of his car and met them halfway. "I'd appreciate it if I could bring him in," the officer told Morgan. "It'd go easier. He's a friend of mine…"

Spencer looked at the man. "I'd figured out as much… It was you who slipped Gary Michaels file under my door?"

When the officer didn't respond, Spencer turned away in frustration. He walked over to where Scarlett stood at the front of the SUV.

"I don't care if you want to link him up," Morgan told Hyde, "but he rides back with us."

"Fair enough," Hyde headed over to where Jenkins was standing and waiting for them.

The time it took to travel back to the police station was spent in complete silence. Reid figured that Hyde had told Jenkins to keep quiet and invoke council. That was probably for the best since he wasn't even interested in seeing Riley's father sent to jail. Hopefully, with a good lawyer and the extenuating circumstances, he'll get a light sentence.

Spencer looked over to Scarlett, who was staring out the window watching the scenery pass. He noticed her lips moving quickly, as if in prayer, but he knew if she'd turn so he could read her lips, she'd be reciting some lyrics to a song. She didn't turn or move, so he gave up trying to make out the words. He sighed heavily and looked back out his own window.

Once they had reached the station, Spencer stepped into the interrogation room where Jenkins was waiting.

"How did you know that Gary Michaels was the man you were looking for?" Reid asked Lou again.

"Another concerned parent," Jenkins answered vaguely. "Michaels approached another kid…" he said, looking Spencer in the eyes.

Reid was taken back a bit at that. Images flashed through his mind, of Gary Michaels sitting across a chess board from him. The image faded too fast, throwing Reid off track. When the interview room door opened, he turned quickly to whoever was entering.

"This is a closed interview, you have no right to interfere…" he stopped dead when Scarlett came in with his mother and then his father directly behind her.

"Mom?" he questioned, wondering why she was there.

"It was me, Spencer," Diana said softly. "I told Lou about Gary Michaels after he approached you at the park," she explained in a rush.

Scarlett pulled a chair out and gently guided Diana over to it. Although she was lucid, the memories were clearly taking a toll on her and she was shaking slightly. When William moved to her side and held her hand she smiled and patted his arm.

"It's okay Diana, you are doing fine," Will was telling her.

Spencer watched the interaction between his parents with confusion marring his features.

"I know you want the truth Spencer, so I'm going to have to be the one who answers that for you. I was there. I pointed Michaels out to Riley's father. I was afraid you would be next, baby… Please forgive me," she said with tears in her voice. She took a steadying breath and continued to repeat the events of that long ago night.

Spencer sat back scrubbing at his face with his hand. "So it was your clothes that I saw Dad burning," he stated blankly.

"Yes…"

"Spencer, I had to do what I did before your mother was implicated in any of this…" Will responded.

"So I was wrong about everything…" Spencer said quietly. He met his father's eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Will moved over closer to Spencer. "I am sorry too, Spencer. For so many things…"

Reid nodded. He was man enough to realize he'd made a mistake, but he wasn't ready to forgive his father for years of neglect. He looked through the window of the interview room to where Scarlett was standing talking to Morgan. When he caught her eye, she moved over and tapped on the door.

"Hey," she said quietly. "You have a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure," he stood and looked down at his father. "I'll be right back…" and he smiled over at his mom. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Diana smiled. "I'm fine…"

Spencer followed Scarlett out of the room and then outside.

"I hope I didn't interrupt," she told him. "I don't have anything important. I thought you were looking for an escape," she said turning around to face him.

"I think I was," he admitted. "I was wrong about so much, Katy- but I'm not ready to open my arms and have him back in my life," he told her. "Does that make me a bad person? I don't even know if I want to talk to him…"

Scarlett sighed and pulled him close. "No, Spence. It doesn't make you a bad person, sweetheart. It makes you human. Regardless of anything else, he still hasn't been involved in your life. He doesn't deserve your unending devotion now… "

She felt his lips move as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks…"

"For what?" she asked.

"For standing by me through all this…" he sighed.

"Hey, there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be, than beside you Spencer…" she reached up and kissed his cheek.

He pulled her close and hugged her. "I love you…" he said as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

Scarlett closed her eyes and listened to the words reverberate in his chest. "My sweet farm boy," she smiled. "I love you too…"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was evening when they arrived back home. JJ and Garcia were waiting with Henry at the gate to pick them up.

Scarlett laughed as Henry ran to Spencer and was swung up into a hug.

"Hey, buddy!" Spencer said to the little boy, kissing his head. "What's Mommy doing dragging you out here past your bedtime?" he tickled the boy until his giggles filled the air.

JJ smiled at the two. "Mommy is hoping he'll fall asleep on the ride home… he's teething again," she explained. "So when he heard Auntie Penelope say we were going for a ride to pick up Uncle Spencer, he was all in," she laughed.

"Unca 'Penca," the toddler squealed and grabbed Reid's hair. He placed his chubby hands along Spencer's cheeks and squeezed. "Kiss!" he demanded.

Spencer obliged the child with a flurry of kisses to his cheeks. JJ stepped over to take Henry back.

"Thanks for bringing him JJ," he said handing the baby over. "It nice to have such a warm homecoming," he smiled.

Garcia walked back with Morgan and Rossi. "You guys ready to head home?" she asked giving Reid a hug as she passed him. He returned the hug with affection.

"I'm more than ready…" he said honestly.

"How's your mom doing?" JJ asked as they walked to where they'd parked.

"Actually, she's doing pretty well," he told his friend. He reached over and put his arm around Scarlett's waist. "She met Scarlett…" he told JJ knowing she'd understand that meant a lot.

JJ looked over to Scarlett. "I bet you won her over right away," she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that," Scarlett laughed, "but she didn't seem to hate me for dating her son… that's a step in the right direction as far as I'm concerned."

JJ laughed and shifted Henry to her other hip as he started to doze off.

"May I?" Scarlett asked indicating she wanted to hold the sleepy child.

"Hey, I never refuse extra arms…" JJ said with a smile and slid Henry over to rest against Scarlett's shoulder. He opened his eyes briefly and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Scarlett smiled softly as his eyes closed and he drifted back off to sleep. "I wish I could sleep that easily," she said quietly.

JJ ran her hand over her son's head. "Don't we all," she laughed as they continued walking.

Spencer watched Scarlett with his godson and felt something do a slow roll in his heart.

He never really considered having children of his own. He'd been terrified of his mother's disease most of his life; whether it show up in himself or to pass on genetically to his own offspring that it never even occurred to him or been an option in any of his other relationships.

Now, seeing Scarlett cuddling Henry as he heard her softly humming a lullaby, his heart twisted. Somewhere in his subconscious, he wanted to see her carrying his child. He remembered when JJ was pregnant with Henry, she'd had him feel the baby move inside her and it freaked him out. But the thought of Scarlett carrying his baby- it just made him think of things he'd discounted long ago as not part of his future.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Maybe it was the visit with his mother and her talking about grandchildren that had his imagination running overtime. He looked over as Scarlett helped move the sleeping baby into his car seat. He sighed and rubbed his face.

Scarlett leaned forward and dropped a kiss to Henry's forehead. "He's beautiful, JJ," she told the other woman.

"Thanks," JJ smiled and looked over at Spencer. She saw him watching Scarlett and noticed the look on his face. JJ recognized it as the same look Will would get when he talked about having more children. She knew her friend was seeing Scarlett as a mother. She decided to play devil's advocate and bring up the subject.

"You ever think about being a mom?" she asked Scarlett as she slid into the drivers' seat. Scarlett moved into the middle seat in between Spencer and the baby's seat. Morgan and Rossi stowed the bags into the trunk and climbed in back as Garcia took the passenger's seat.

Scarlett met JJ eyes in the rear view mirror. "Of course," she answered honestly. "I don't know a woman who hasn't…" she gazed down at the sleeping baby. "Even considered it, once upon a time… but then things happen, life gets in the way… things get put on hold…" she shrugged. "Just wasn't in the cards…"

Spencer felt a twinge at her words, knowing by the look on her face she was recalling a memory from when she was with John. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He caught JJ's eyes and saw when she mouthed 'sorry'. He just shrugged slightly. He knew she hadn't meant to bring up sad memories for Scarlett.

When they finally pulled in front of the apartment building it was late. They thanked JJ and Penelope for the ride and headed inside.

Scarlett stood at the bottom of the steps leading to her floor, watching Spencer pull out his keys. He stopped and stared at the door a moment longer before turning back to look at her.

"You said you got everything set up in your place now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all moved in," she said resting her hand along the banister. "You want to come up and see?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to be away from him but that was probably not the smartest thought that she ever had in a still new relationship. She felt like she was treading dangerous ground and possibly pushing him too fast.

"Unless you're just tired and want to go home," she added quickly. "I'd understand. There is always tomorrow…"

Spencer watched as a blush crept across her cheeks. "No, I'll come up. Let me stow my things away…" he said. He hadn't wanted to be separated from her, even for the night.

Scarlett was securing her weapons when she heard him knock at her open door. "Come on in!" she called out, moving from her office into the main room. Spencer was standing in the middle of her living space, looking around.

"You really did get everything done," he said taking in the little touches of the room that were so obviously Scarlett. Framed movie posters hung along the wall behind the couch, a bookshelf had been built up alongside the one window which was filled to capacity with her various authors, which Spencer noted were mostly horror and crime novels. He smiled as he read some of the titles.

"You don't get enough of this at work?" he teased.

Scarlett shrugged. "I guess I like the stories because you are usually guaranteed a happy ending," she said.

Spencer walked over to the fireplace mantel that was now covered with photos in all different sizes and frames. He looked over several of her with Morgan and his mom and sisters, even one of him with JJ, Henry and Penelope at Henry's christening. He stopped and took a closer look at one picture of her standing on a hiking trail, with the sun behind her hair creating a halo effect. The one beside it was of her and a man that Spencer had to assume was John. The man had blond hair cut military fashion and blue eyes that were smiling at her. Scarlett's face was caught in the middle of laughing.

"I debated on whether or not I should pack that one away…" she told him honestly.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, I just…" she shrugged. "I guess I wasn't sure if keeping it out means I'm not moving forward. If I'm holding on to ghosts then I can't get on with my life," she explained.

"Scarlett, I don't think hanging on to memories of someone you loved is hanging on to ghosts. If you were still crying every day or holding in your feelings, then you wouldn't be moving through the grieving process. Looking back on a photo doesn't mean you are stuck in the past."

She reached over and picked up the picture of Henry's christening. "I love this picture of you," she told him, pointing to his smile. "I think I fell in love with your grin before I even met you..." Scarlett set the photo down and turned in to his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered and laid her head against his chest.

"For what?" he asked hugging her close.

"For being you… for understanding… for listening, just for everything, Spence."

He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. "I could say the same to you," he said softly.

Scarlett drew him down for a kiss. "Stay the night?" she asked. Spencer nodded, meeting her mouth with his own. Lifting her into his arms, Spencer carried her into the bedroom, pushing the door closed with his foot behind him...

~fin~

* * *

I wanted to take a moment to say "Thank you" to all of you for your kind reviews! I appreciate each one so much and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story line of Spencer & Scarlett. Although "Remembering Scarlett" has reached its natural conclusion, there is so much more to their story! So please follow me into the next chapters in their lives in "Knowing Scarlett" which I will begin to post soon! xxoo ~Becky


End file.
